Haven for a Heart
by judyg
Summary: Goren has known Charli Donovan for 15 years. They have been close friends but one night Bobby needs more than her friendship. Now, she's being stalked and it's up to Bobby to protect her. How will he deal with the secret she's kept hidden from him?
1. Chapter 1

**HAVEN FOR A HEART**

_Author's Note: I don't own any of the characters from Law & Order Criminal Intent. The other characters in this story, Charli Donovan, Harris Donovan, Jacob & Maggie Reilly (and any others who may appear in later chapters) are my creation._

_I would like to dedicate this story to my sister, spookycc, who has inspired me, encouraged me and betaed for me – as well as being the best friend/sister a person could ask for. Thanks for the title, sis!_

This story takes place after Untethered and Bobby has returned to work at Major Case.

**Chapter 1**

Detective Robert Goren walked into Reilly's Pub with his partner, Alexandra Eames. Jacob Reilly looked up from where he was waiting on a table, calling 'hello' to them as he indicated a table for them to sit at. Jacob's niece, Charli Donovan, was behind the bar clearing the cash register from the previous evening. She looked up upon hearing her uncle's voice and felt the color drain from her face. She hadn't seen Bobby in almost 12 weeks and wasn't certain she was ready for the encounter now. There was too much between them – and most of it he was uncomfortable with.

"Hey, Charli – pour me a draft, will ya?" Martin Hawley, a daily customer, requested as he took a stool at the bar. Setting the receipts under a glass to keep them from blowing away, she reached for a glass and poured the beer with the expertise of a master bartender. She felt Bobby's gaze on her as she worked but she refused to acknowledge his presence. She was too embarrassed to face him. "Thanks, Toots," Martin smiled and Charli retrieved her paperwork to disappear into the back office.

"How've you been, Jacob?" Bobby asked his old friend.

"I should be asking you that. Maggie's been worrying herself sick over you. She wants you to come for dinner one night so she can see how you're doing," Jacob invited.

"I've been busy. There's been a lot to do between work and settling up my mother's affairs," Bobby explained, his gaze straying to the hallway Charli had just taken. "I – is Charli working here?"

"Just helping out like always," Jacob replied. "She's looking for a new teaching position but still doing my books."

"A new position? What happened? I thought St. Gregory's loved her," Alex joined the conversation. Jacob had been Alex's father's partner for a time. It had been a coincidence that the two detectives had found they had a mutual friend.

"St. Gregory's students love her – the church, however, has a negative view on unwed mother's teaching," Jacob stated, his disdain for the powers that be evident in his voice. "That girl loves teaching – loves her students and she's being ostracized for bringing a miracle into this world."

"Charli's pregnant?" Alex was pleased for the younger woman.

"What? How?" Bobby asked and realized the silliness of the question when Jacob and Eames both looked at him as if he were a child. "I – I know how she got pregnant what I mean is – she's not supposed to be able to have children. There was an accident when she was 20 - the doctors told her she'd never be able to conceive," he explained to his partner.

"It took her three trips to an OB and several home pregnancy tests before she was able to accept it herself," Jacob replied with a warm smile.

"And the father?" Bobby wanted to know.

"She's not involved with anyone and she hasn't said who the father is. Told me that it's her baby and her choice," the older man was obviously proud of the woman he loved more like a daughter. "She's a hard-headed, independent young lady."

"That she is," Bobby agreed, thoughtfully.

"But I think that there's more to the story than she's saying," Jacob glanced down the hallway to the office door. "Somebody's been giving her a hard time – she's been on edge but won't tell me what's going on."

"Do you think the baby's father might be involved?" Eames questioned.

"I thought so at first, but Charli's been insistent that he wouldn't do such a thing," Jacob replied, glancing down the hallway to the office.

Charli carried a bag of groceries along the sidewalk towards her apartment, unaware that she was being watched. She pushed in the security code and shifted the bag so that she could maneuver the door open. When someone held the door from behind, she turned to thank them only to find Bobby. He took the bag from her and motioned for her to continue into the building. She did so, silently, uncertain as to why he would be there.

"You didn't come say 'hello' today when Eames and I came by for lunch," Bobby stated almost as if he read her thoughts. Digging her key out the pocket of her blue jeans, Charli unlocked the door of her apartment and pushed it open. Switching on a light, she tossed her key on the kitchen counter.

"We haven't talked in three months – I doubted you'd want to see me," she replied softly, busying herself with emptying the bag he had set on the kitchen table.

"Jacob said that you've been having some problems," Bobby waited for her reaction. "He – he thinks that someone is harassing you."

"Jacob likes to try to mother me – I'm fine, Bobby," she hoped that she sounded calmer than she felt.

"He said that you've been getting letters – gifts. There's hang up calls at the bar and he's pretty sure that you're getting them here at home," Bobby continued. "Let me help you, Charli, please."

"It's nothing, Bobby – it's somebody that Harris hired to frighten me into coming home," she began.

"Do you have these letters and gifts?"

"Jacob insisted that I hang on to them, just in case," Charli said on a sigh, realizing that she was out of danger for the moment.

"Can I see them, please?" he requested, his tone was gentle, his brown eyes studying her pretty face.

"I don't want to be a bother, really, it's nothing," she shook her head, her long auburn hair falling over shoulders. She knew Bobby well enough to know that he wasn't going to give up without seeing the items he'd requested. "Fine – I'll get them," she said on a sigh, going into the living room. Bobby watched her as she retrieved a shoebox from the closet. Returning to where he stood, she handed him the box and returned to her task of putting away the groceries.

Sitting at the kitchen table, Bobby opened the box and took out a stack of letters – 12 in all. He read them in the order she received them, slowly before moving on to the next. Charli poured two glasses of iced tea, setting one in front of Bobby, who thanked her absently as he concentrated. Finished with the letters, he moved on to the gifts the box contained – a silver rope chain with a puffed heart locket, a diamond tennis bracelet and a crystal dolphin. Replacing all of the items back in the box, he took a long swallow of the tea before asking:

"You don't think it's the baby's father?"

Charli's eyes widened at the question but she steeled herself to remain calm. How had he found out? Jacob – she realized, her uncle was so thrilled at the prospect of a new baby joining the family.

"No – I know it's not him," she replied with a certainty that drew Bobby's curiosity. "You don't think it's Harris?" Harris Donovan was Charli's father – a violent, domineering man who used intimidation and beatings to get his daughters to do what he wanted.

"No, this isn't Harris. This is a man who's obsessed with you – in his mind, he feels that you belong to him – he believes that you and he are involved in a rather intense, intimate relationship," Bobby explained, indicating the contents of the box with his left index finger. "The gifts are his – his way of showing possession – in his world you're completely his."

"You're serious?" Charli set her glass on the counter. "You think this is someone who's infatuated with me?"

"Not infatuated – obsessed. There's a difference. This man is delusional, Charli – it could be someone that you know – or someone that you've bumped into on the street. Anything that shakes his belief – might make him violent," he told her. Picking up his glass, he studied her over the rim as he took another sip.

"I'm not the type of woman anyone would obsess over," Charli said, growing uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

"Why not?" Bobby set his glass down. "You're intelligent, funny – drop dead beautiful."

"I'm none of those things – That would be Trisha's claim to fame," she spoke softly.

"We'll need to agree to disagree on that," Bobby said, his dislike of Charli's oldest sister no secret. The woman was vain, malicious and vindictive – he didn't find her the least bit attractive. "And apparently, your friend agrees with me. After all, he's not stalking Trisha."

"Lucky me," she grumbled, turning to retrieve her glass.

"Did you plan on telling me?" Bobby asked softly, causing Charli to turn to face him. "That you're pregnant," he clarified.

"It wasn't your concern," she replied, setting her glass back down to stick her trembling hands in the pockets of her jeans.

"It's not? You didn't think I'd want to know that I'm going to be a father?" he questioned matter-of-factly, rising to his feet. At 6'4", he towered over her 5'3" frame.

"Jacob didn't tell you that because I haven't told anyone who the father is," she challenged him.

"Jacob didn't have to tell me anymore than you did. I know," Bobby's deep voice was certain and Charli heard an underlying anger in his words.

"How can you be so sure?" Charli wanted to know, aware of the heat of him in the mere inch that separated their bodies.

"You're 29 years old – and you were a virgin the first time we were together," he reminded her. "Somehow I doubt that you'd fall into bed with another man within days of sleeping with me," he reached out to smooth a strand of hair away from her cheek. "Especially considering the fact that I forced you." The pain was evident in his smooth voice.

Charli was saved from responding by the phone ringing drew and it drew Bobby's attention. He took a step back to allow her room to move by him but she didn't seem anxious to answer it. He raised a curious eyebrow and she shook her head.

"May I?" he asked, walking to retrieve the handset. Nodding her consent, she watched as he pressed the 'talk' button. "Hello?" there was a pause before he asked: "Is someone there? If you've gone to the trouble of calling, you can at least talk to me. Anytime you call, I'll be the one answering. Charli doesn't want to talk to you anymore – so either you talk to me or you need to stop bothering." Shrugging, he disconnected the call and looked to Charli: "He hung up."

"But he's not going to give up that easily, is he?"

"No. I think it would be best if you packed some clothes and come stay with me for a few days – at least until we see what this is going to do to your friend," Bobby made it sound like a suggestion but Charli knew he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

"I'd rather not," she had never been afraid to speak her mind with Bobby. "If you think I need to have supervision, I'll go stay with Jacob and Maggie."

"That's not a good idea – if this guy decides to get violent, do you really want to put either of them in the middle?" he countered and Charli knew he was right. While Jacob was still a vital, healthy man, he was in his early 70's and Maggie's health was not at its best.

"No, of course not," she was quick to agree. "But staying with you isn't a much better alternative," she told him. Mistaking her reasons, Bobby replied:

"I want to help you out here, Charli. I'm not going to do anything to hurt you. It'll be safer for you and the baby if you stay with me. No strings attached."

"Bobby -."

"If you don't want to stay with me, I'll crash on your couch," he insisted and Charli knew there wasn't going to be anyway to convince him that she was fine alone. "It's up to you."

Giving in, she packed a small suitcase and collected several books from the living room to take along while Bobby waited patiently for her. She had missed him, but she hadn't realized how much until he'd walked into the bar earlier that day. She knew that she had to maintain a distance from him though, in order to save her heart from any further pain. She saw that he had the shoebox securely under his arm and she was grateful to see it leaving her apartment. Taking the suitcase from her, Bobby followed her out of the building.

"D – did you get your vitamins off the counter?" he asked, not having seen her pack them.

"Yes," she assured him. She had placed them in her purse while he had thumbed through the books she had set on the counter.

"Do you have morning sickness?" he pulled open the back door of his SUV, setting the shoebox and suitcase on the backseat. Taking the books from Charli, he set them on the floor, waiting for her to respond.

"It's sporadic now," she didn't want to discuss her pregnancy with him. "I need to be careful about what I eat for dinner, otherwise I'll be sick during the night."

"The baby's healthy? You're OK?" he pulled open the passenger door for her, helping her in with a gentle hand on her elbow.

"The baby's fine," she replied softly, not elaborating further.

They drove to Bobby's apartment in virtual silence, Charli watching the darkness pass through the window. She knew that Bobby's mind must be whirling with the news of her pregnancy – she still had trouble comprehending it at times. A severe beating from her father when she was 20 had left her with internal injuries and scarring that doctors had told her would make it impossible for her to ever conceive a child. The night he'd shown up at her apartment, Bobby had never thought to use a condom any of the 4 times he had made love to Charli and the fact that she was a virgin and unable to conceive had made birth control a mute point.

Arriving at the apartment, Bobby carried her suitcase into the bedroom before returning to where she had waited in the living room.

"You know where everything is so make yourself at home. Feel free to help yourself to anything you want and if you need something you can't find, just let me know," he was saying. She stood looking out the window and Bobby came to a standstill, watching her. He had known her for almost 15 years and they had developed a friendship that Bobby had come to cherish. Despite a 16-year age difference, the two had more in common than anyone else Bobby knew. Watching her where she stood, Bobby sensed a sadness in her and hated that he was the cause. "I'll crash on the couch," he broke into her thoughts, wanting to fill the silence between them. "You take the bed."

"There's no way you'd ever be comfortable on the couch," she shook off her melancholy, turning to face him. "I'll be fine out here."

"You're pregnant," he reminded her needlessly. "You'll be more comfortable in the bed."

"I can change my mind and go home, Bobby. I'm here voluntarily and I volunteer for the couch."

"Yes, ma'am," he knew better than to argue with her when she made up her mind – and at least she was standing up to him, which meant that she wasn't as angry with him as he might believe. "Jacob said that you lost your job when the powers that be found out you're pregnant," he broached the subject carefully.

"Devoted Catholics are very sensitive about women with low morals teaching their children," she replied softly, running a hand through her long, wavy hair.

"Low morals? Is that what they said?" This seemed to get a reaction out of the detective. "You're by far the most upstanding, moral person I've ever known – what right do they have to judge you?"

"The school board made their decision based on facts provided from an anonymous caller and the church stood by that decision," Charli shrugged. "I'll be fine until the baby is born. My insurance will cover all the medical expenses and between doing Jacob's books and some part-time secretarial work, I'm making a little more than I was at the school."

"But you shouldn't have to be working. You should be taking care of yourself and the baby," Bobby studied her. Uncomfortable under his scrutiny, Charli walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Millions of pregnant women work, Bobby. As long as I feel fine and there's no complications, I can work right up until the baby's born," she had her back to him as she ran the cold water before filling her glass. "This is my baby – I'm responsible for whatever I choose to do."

"It's my baby, too," Bobby had followed her into the kitchen and leaned back against the counter. "I want to be involved – I want to be a father to our child."

Turning to face him, Charli mimicked his position, leaning back against the opposite counter. He was so certain that he had fathered her child – and he wasn't upset by the prospect of an unplanned, unwanted pregnancy. Sipping at the cold water, she met his gaze saying:

"If that's what you want – but right now it's pretty much in my ballpark."

"I can come to the doctor with you, get you pickles and ice cream," he smiled, grateful that she hadn't turned him down flat.

"How about raisinettes and shrimp toast?" she countered and Bobby laughed.

"That's doable."

"And right now, I'm thinking that we should be thinking about dinner," she laid a hand on her stomach. "I'm getting hungry."

They searched the contents of Bobby's kitchen and decided to call for Chinese. Charli couldn't help but smile when she heard him order double shrimp toast. Locating a piece of paper and a pen, she began making a grocery list. If she was going to be staying there, she was going to have to make herself at home. Peeking over her shoulder, Bobby read what she was writing and asked her to add coffee to the list.

The tension seemed to ease a bit and Charli was happy for that. Bobby had been her friend for too many years for her to lose him. The fact that he wasn't in love with her was her problem, not his – and she should have known better than to think that he'd ever find her sexually attractive. The fact that he had regretted what had happened between them was proof of that. He had been going through a rough time and had needed comfort – she was just the most accessible woman at that moment and she had pushed the situation farther than he'd intended for it to go.

"Did Jacob tell you that the bar's been sold?" she asked when they sat across the table from each other, eating their Chinese feast. "They're having trouble finding a buyer for the house – but once they do, he and Maggie plan on traveling."

"I can't believe the house hasn't sold – it's a gorgeous old place," Bobby reached for his beer.

"I'd love to have it myself, but it's too much to take on right now," she replied absently, helping herself to another piece of shrimp toast. "How's Alex been?" she asked after his partner.

"She's good – dating a nice guy – Paul Bradley. She's rather excited that you're pregnant -," he began and Charli shot him a questioning look. "She doesn't know that I'm the father – and I didn't tell Jacob, either."

"I – I didn't tell anyone because it was my decision to keep the baby. You've spent you're entire life being responsible for situations that you had no control over – you're mother, Frank - I knew that you wouldn't want a baby with me and I don't plan on becoming one of those responsibilities," she explained, knowing he misunderstood her reaction. The fact that he hadn't said anything to her uncle or his partner was an indication to Charli that he was hesitant to reveal their 'one night stand'. "I'm not ashamed that you're the father, Bobby – I just never wanted you to think that I tried to trap you or lied to you about not being able to have children," she broke off, blushing softly at the memory of his body against hers – the feel of him inside her.

"I know you didn't lie about that – I was at the hospital with you after Harris beat you, remember?" he reminded her. "I know what the doctors told you."

Realizing what he said was true, it explained his lack of concern for protection – he knew that she couldn't get pregnant. Setting her fork on her plate, she pushed her half-eaten dinner away having suddenly lost her appetite. Some small part of her had wanted to believe that Bobby had wanted to have a baby with her but she had to let go of that dream.

"Are you alright?" he asked, thinking that she was becoming ill from the food.

"I'm fine – I just don't want to overdue it. The morning sickness isn't pleasant," she said, getting away from the table to carry her plate to the sink.

"I said something that upset you," he persisted, following her with is own plate. "Didn't I?"

"It's nothing, Bobby – my moods jump all over the place. You could say good morning and I'll cry," she tried to tease, turning to face him. Her pregnancy had actually been progressing without much discomfort at all but she had been doing considerable reading – one of the many things she and Bobby had in common. At the moment, she was glad that she could use one of the many side effects that she'd read about as a cover.

"We're going to be in close quarters until we catch your friend. We've been friends for a long time and we've always been honest with each other. Please let's not start lying to each other now – especially not now," he set his plate in the sink. "What did I say?"

"Please, don't – I'm tired and this man, if you're certain it's not Harris, has me shaken up," she explained.

"What did I say, Chuck?" he knew her – knew that he had said something that had hurt her.

"It's nothing," she would have moved around him, but Bobby placed his hands on the counter on either side of her, blocking her exit. "I'm not going to discuss this with you, please, let me go." Her voice was soft and her gaze studied a button on his shirt.

"I know you better than anyone. You can tell me anything," Bobby's own tone was barely a whisper but she heard the huskiness. Laying her hands on his chest, she pushed at him but Bobby didn't budge. She felt the heat of him through the material of his dress shirt, his tie and suit jacket having been discarded when they'd arrived at the apartment. Looking up at him helplessly, she felt the tears burn her green eyes and she repeated:

"Please, let me go."

"Are you afraid of me?" Bobby asked and Charli saw the pain in his eyes. "I swear I'll never hurt you like that again."

"I'm not afraid of you," she assured him. "I know that you won't – that you don't -," she broke off and Bobby took a step back, allowing her to move away from him. Charli walked away from him and his gaze followed her as she hurried into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

He knocked on the door, turning the knob and pushing it open. Charli was on the floor in front of the toilet, having lost the contents of her stomach. Kneeling behind her, Bobby gathered her hair in his right hand while his left hand slid around her to support her while she vomited again. Embarrassed, she would have tried to stand up but Bobby pulled her back against his chest and she felt his hand on her slightly rounded stomach.

"I'm sorry," he spoke against her temple. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I probably shouldn't have eaten as much shrimp toast as I did," she replied, reluctant to leave the warmth of his arms. "I really need to be careful what I eat." She shifted away from him and Bobby rose to his feet, holding out his hand to help her up. She allowed him to help her, turning to rinse her mouth while Bobby flushed the toilet. "Not exactly what you planned on doing tonight," she tried to lighten the mood, splashing water on her face.

"Nothing that I can't handle," he shrugged. "Just another way I can try to help – I'll hold your hair whenever you need me to," he smiled at her, studying her reflection in the mirror.

"That should be just about over – I hope," she reached for a towel to dry her face and hands.

Returning to the kitchen, they cleaned up falling into an easy conversation. Settling in the living room, Bobby picked up the books that Charli had brought with her. One was a murder mystery, another was a biography and the third was a book on pregnancy. Selecting that one, Bobby set the others on the end table and began reading while Charli called Jacob to tell him where she would be staying. She set the phone back in the charger once the call was over. Bobby glanced up at her and she said:

"Maggie's insisting that we come for dinner tomorrow night – She's been very worried about you."

"That'll be a good opportunity to tell them – about me," he added, almost hesitantly, waiting for her reaction.

"I – if that's what you want," she agreed, reaching for one of the books and settling on the opposite end of the sofa. Curling her feet beneath her she found her place and they fell silent. Bobby read a few more pages, turning his attention to Charli, studying her unnoticed for a few moments before he asked:

"Y – you're about 3 months along?" He had counted the days in his head from the night he had come to her. He had been standing in the middle of Times Square – on suspension from his job, waiting for a psych evaluation and, having written off his brother and unable to find his nephew, had found himself totally alone. As he stood there feeling helpless, the only person he wanted to see had been Charli.

When his mother had died, Charli had been the first person he called. She had come to Carmel Ridge in an effort to comfort him and had stayed with him, as a friend, taking care of him, helping him make funeral arrangements and overseeing the little details Bobby had been too preoccupied to think about. When he'd gone undercover at Tates Prison, getting himself admitted to the Mental Observation Unit in order to protect his nephew, Donny he had wound up being hospitalized from the brutality he'd suffered. He had asked Eames to call her for him – and Charli had, again, been there for him.

On the night he'd last seen Frank, he had felt lost and at his wits end. Fearing that he truly may be going insane, he had called her, asking if he could see her. Without concern for the lateness of the hour, Charli had welcomed him in – listened to him for almost two hours, offering him her friendship and warmth. A warmth Bobby took advantage of in his weakness – and Charli hadn't refused him – allowing him to use her body out of pity. Something Bobby regretted the following morning, leaving Charli knowing he'd carry the guilt of what he'd done to her with him forever.

"Yes," she nodded.

"When do you go back to the doctor?"

"Next week."

"I'd like to go with you," he told her. It was a simple statement and she knew that he was leaving it her decision whether she allowed it or not.

Alex was already at her desk when Bobby arrived the following morning. For the first time in three months, his mood seemed on a more even keel than she had seen since his mother's death. He had kept to himself and had been unusually withdrawn. In the years that they had been partners, she had learned that he talked little about himself or his family but when he had returned there was a sadness that was deep-rooted and troubling to those around him. Alex had stood by her partner, and would continue to do so, but he was unwilling to share his thoughts and feelings with her. She knew that he had learned at an early age to depend only on himself – and old habits were hard to break.

"Good morning," he said, sitting across from her. "Sorry I'm late."

"Good morning," she smiled at him. "You seem to be in a better humor today."

"I am," he agreed. "I – I dropped some things down at forensics on my way in. I – I talked to Charli last night and Jacob was right. She seems to have found herself a stalker."

"The baby's father?"

"No," Bobby shook his head. "Not the baby's father – this man is someone who's developed a fantasy life – a relationship with her that's totally in his mind. He's sent her gifts, letters – there've been phone calls. I'm sure that he follows her," he held Alex's gaze as he spoke. "He needs to know her every move."

"You think she's in danger." It was a statement, not a question.

"She could be – especially now that he's seen her with me," Bobby added. "I asked that the lab call me if they find any prints or DNA on the items I dropped off."

"You'll have to let the Captain know what you're up to," Alex pointed out.

"Considering that she's Harris Donovan's daughter, I'm sure that there won't be a problem." Despite Goren's dislike for the man, the fact that he was a well-respected city councilman with connections to the Governor and Mayor, anything concerning his family would warrant Major Case involvement.

"So did she tell you anything about the baby's father?"

"As a matter of fact, she did," Bobby knew that Alex was curious to the child's paternity. Charli had only had one serious boyfriend and they had broken up almost a year earlier when she had found him cheating on her. "It's someone that she's known for a long time – they're best of friends. He – they crossed the line one night and she made the decision to keep the baby without telling him."

"Best friends who became lovers? That could be a double-edged sword. How long since she's seen him?" she was curious.

"Until yesterday? Three months."

"Do you know him?" Her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"Better than anyone," he replied, reaching for a file on his desk.

"Does she plan on telling him?" Eames wanted to know. "Bobby?" Alex studied her partner as he focused on the paperwork in front of him. "Bobby?" she repeated. "You?" The thought alone left her speechless but at the same time, the thought that he'd have a family of his own – a chance for a stable home life warmed her. He and Charli had been friends for years and if anyone could hold their own against Bobby, Charli definitely could. The woman was almost as intelligent as Alex's partner and incredibly independent.

End Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a fanfic – please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bobby had dropped Charli at Jacob's on his way to the station, with specific instructions not to leave until he came back to get her. Knowing that Jacob was retired NYPD and kept a gun on the premises for protection was the only reason he was agreeable to letting her out of his sight. Sitting in the office, she found that she was having trouble concentrating. Bobby had taken her book on pregnancy to bed with him and she knew he had read well into the night. Rather than being angry with her, he had been kind and concerned, reminding her to take her prenatal vitamin after they'd eaten. He had kept his hand on her lower back when they'd walked to his SUV and she was aware of Jacob's curiosity when they'd walked into the bar together.

Making certain that she still had his cell phone number, Bobby had left her with strict instructions to call him if she needed him. Promising to be back for lunch, he spoke with Jacob for several minutes before leaving for work, pausing at the door to meet her gaze for a moment. Charli smiled across at him shyly and he gave her a wink before leaving.

"You OK?" her uncle's voice broke into her thoughts. Looking up from the ledgers she was working on, she removed her glasses, smiling at the older man.

"I'm fine," she assured him.

"I'm glad you told Bobby what's going on," Jacob stated. "He'll catch this bastard and the two of you can take care of that baby you made together – and each other. Did you think I didn't know?" he asked in response to her startled look.

"Did Bobby tell you?"

"No – I know you – and I know him. You didn't see him almost choke on his tongue yesterday when I told him you were pregnant," Jacob smiled at the memory.

"I wish you hadn't," Charli studied her uncle.

"He had a right to know," came the soft reply. "The man's been through hell for the better part of his life – he deserves to be a father to that child and that child deserves to know what a fine man his father is." Jacob rarely interfered with Charli's life but it was obvious he felt strongly about Bobby. "And you can't tell me that you aren't in love with him." The latter was said as a challenge.

"But what sort of life do you expect for any of us when he doesn't love me back?" she countered, not denying what she knew to be true. "I grew up in a house like that – I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"You're underestimating yourself and Bobby," Jacob came around the desk, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "Maggie said that dinner will be around 6 and before you even ask, she said that you can bring a tossed salad to go with the pasta."

Bobby came to find her when he and Alex arrived for lunch, insisting that she join them. Knowing that to refuse would raise questions, she walked with Bobby into the dining area, aware of his protective hand on the small of her back. Alex smiled when Charli reached the table, rising to hug the younger woman warmly. Charli returned her hug, thanking her when Alex said:

"Congratulations – I think you'll make a wonderful mother."

Bobby sat alongside Charli and the three fell into an easy conversation as Charli and Alex caught up on the last few months. Bobby was watching the people come and go in the bar and Charli knew he was looking for her 'friend' as Bobby had taken to calling him. She laid her hand on the table while she talked to Alex and was more than a little startled when Bobby laid his over hers. Rather than pulling away, she tried to remain calm, realizing that he was doing it for show – for the benefit of whoever might be watching them.

She caught Alex's soft smile as the older woman saw the gesture and Charli knew that Alex was aware of the paternity of her child. The fact that Bobby had begun telling people surprised her – she had been waiting for the explosion, the anger, but it hadn't come. He had been accepting, so certain that it was his child that Charli felt guilty for not having told him on her own. Moving her hand beneath his, she turned hers so that she could entwine her fingers with his.

"I'll pick you up around 4:30," Bobby said, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Maggie wants us for dinner around 6," Charli told him. "I need to bring a tossed salad."

"We can stop by the store on the way home," he rose to his feet, holding his hand out to help her up.

Alex laid a hand on her slightly swollen belly, asking:

"How far along are you?"

"T – three months," Charli replied, aware of Bobby standing close by.

"It's going to be a big baby if you're already showing," Alex smiled. "But then again, look at his father." She glanced up at her partner before kissing Charli's cheek. "I'll see you soon. We'll have to get together – have a girl's day."

"I'd like that," Charli agreed. Alex moved to the door and Charli expected Bobby to follow. To her surprise, he remained behind.

"Don't overdo it," he told Charli in a low voice.

"I'm fine – sitting behind a desk is no big challenge," she told him. "If anything I should be taking a walk."

"Not without me. Nowhere without me," he warned her, raising a long finger to make his point. "We'll go after dinner if you want."

"OK," she smiled up at him, looking forward to any time spent with him. He studied her face for a moment before he lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her ever so softly. It was a kiss simply meant to be seen but Charli felt a warmth in her lower stomach.

"I'll see you later," he whispered before joining Alex at the door.

"Maggie, you still make the best sauce I've ever tasted," Bobby complimented Charli's aunt as he carried his plate to the sink.

"You're good for my ego, Robert," Maggie smiled up at him. "I don't understand how you haven't got yourself a wife of your own."

"I might be working on it, Maggie," he teased, kissing her cheek as he set his plate on the counter and pushed the sleeves of his brown Henley T-shirt to his elbows. "I'll wash."

"So, what do you think about our Charli?"

"You first," Bobby ran the water to get it hot.

"I know how shocked she was when she finally accepted that she was pregnant – but at the same time, I know how happy she is," Maggie said, covering the salad bowl with plastic wrap.

"Has she told you who the father is?" Bobby asked, rinsing several plates of leftover sauce.

"No – she wouldn't tell me," Maggie placed the bowl in the refrigerator, turning to look at Bobby. "She was quick to assure me that she was – is deeply in love with the baby's father. But he had regretted what had happened – and she didn't want him being forced into something he didn't want."

"What if he – what if it's something he wants more than he ever imagined?" he asked softly, turning off the water to face her.

"I would think that that baby would be very blessed," she studied him thoughtfully from where she stood, a gentle smile of realization turning up the corners of her mouth. "And so would his parents."

Bobby kept good to his word and he and Charli walked several blocks upon returning to his apartment. He held her hand as they walked and they talked about her late brother Jimmy, who had been one of Bobby's childhood friends. He had followed in Jacob's footsteps to become a police officer. Killed in the line of duty when Charli was 21, she and Bobby had grieved his loss together, their own friendship growing and deepening. Releasing her hand to open a shop door for an elderly woman, Bobby slid his arm around her shoulders as they continued on their way.

Watching from a safe distance, Dresden's temper blazed at the sight of Goren touching Charli. The kiss in the bar earlier had angered him, but a public display such as this was unforgivable. She belonged to him, not Goren. The child she was carrying was his – was she trying to convince Goren otherwise? He'd have to make certain that they both knew to whom Charli belonged.

Arriving back at Bobby's apartment, he drew her to a halt several yards from the door and she followed his gaze to the box wrapped in brown paper that sat in front of the door. Bobby looked down at her and saw the color drain from her pretty face.

"He knows I'm here," her voice was barely a whisper, as if she had truly believed the packages would stop when she had come to stay with Bobby.

"He's been following us, Charli. He knows every move you make," came Bobby's gentle response. He needed her to realize the seriousness of the situation. Although she believed the man to be harmless, Bobby feared what he might be capable of. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he retrieved his cell phone and, flipping it open, he pressed a button before lifting it to his ear.

When Charli began to walk towards the apartment, Bobby laid a hand on her arm, stilling her movements with a shake of his head as he spoke into the phone. She listened as he spoke with Captain Ross, explaining the size and shape of the box. When she heard the words 'bomb squad' she looked up at him, her eyes reflecting the disbelief that she felt. Bobby honestly thought this man was capable of such violence? Closing the cell phone to disconnect the call, Bobby said:

"Captain Ross is sending a retrieval team for the box."

"This is insane, Bobby," she stated, running a shaky hand through her auburn hair. "You don't honestly think there's a bomb in that box?"

"Based on his behavior to date, no," he replied, laying a hand on her back. "But I'm not prepared to take that chance. Not with you and the baby," he added with a soft smile that made Charli feel extremely special at that moment.

While waiting for the retrieval team, Bobby made sure the surrounding apartments were empty, just to be safe. Charli stood by the landing, certain that she had to be dreaming. When two men climbed the stairs dressed in protective suits proclaiming "Bomb Squad", she was forced to admit she was wide-awake. Bobby spoke with the two officers before ushering Charli downstairs and outside.

"Miss Donovan," Captain Danny Ross approached as Bobby directed her into the Major Case Squad Room. "I'm Captain Ross," he introduced himself.

"Captain," Charli shook his extended hand, returning his smile weakly.

"I want to assure you that we'll do everything in our power to catch this guy," he told her. Meeting Bobby's gaze, the Captain said: "Anything you need, Detective, by order of the Commissioner."

"Thank you, Captain," Bobby replied, laying a hand on the small of Charli's back. He looked down at her, saying: "You need to sit down, let's go in here," he indicated an interview room.

"Can I bring you anything, Miss Donovan? Something to drink?" Danny Ross offered, aware of whom her father was. The Commissioner had been insistent that he be notified of any details to do with the case.

"I'm fine, Captain, but thank you," Charli was aware that Ross and Bobby had not gotten along prior to Bobby's suspension but Ross seemed to be making an effort, as was Bobby.

Seated at the table in the interview room, Charli watched Bobby as he left her briefly to walk to his desk and retrieve a tablet. Returning to the room, he closed the door and sat down across from her, sliding the tablet and an ink pen towards her. Charli looked up at him in askance as he requested:

"Can you write down a list of people you've met since - since my mother's funeral?"

"But you said this could be someone that I don't even know," she replied, even as she picked up the ink pen.

"I know, it could be ….. I think we need to start working on the process of elimination," he told her, his head tipping to the side slightly as he spoke. "If we talk to the people you have met -," Bobby broke off when his cell phone rang. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he retrieved the phone and flipped it open. "Goren." He listened to the person on the other end before asking: "Can you have someone bring the box up here? Thank you."

The box sat on the table and Charli stood by the door, not wanting anything to do with it. Although the box had been x-rayed and proven to be harmless, the sight of it sickened Charli. The fact that there had been no fingerprints found only served to heighten Charli's discomfort. Besides being unbalanced, the man was careful enough not to leave any evidence.

Bobby had read the letter that had been on top of the box, not telling Charli its contents, but she could tell by the tightening of his jaw that he was angered by what he read.

Reaching into the box, Bobby retrieved a negligee on his pinky and held it up for her to see. The material was non-existent and the design bordered on the edge of obscene. Bobby knew it was something that Charli would never have chosen for herself.

"Y – you're supposed to wear this for him the next time you're together," Bobby kept his tone level but Charli heard the tension in his deep voice.

"Oh, my God," she moaned. "It's awful," she shook her head. Next he brought out a black velvet box, opening it to reveal a diamond engagement ring. It was several carats and one of the gaudiest pieces of jewelry Charli had ever seen. Bobby studied it with a knowing smile and said:

"If it's not big enough he'll buy you another."

"They make bigger ones?" Charli couldn't help but chuckle at Bobby's teasing wink. He knew Charli well enough to know that she had no use for revealing clothing or jewelry simply meant to draw attention. "Why is he doing this?" she asked with a sigh.

"Because in his mind -," Bobby began.

"I belong to him," Charli finished. "But why me? And don't you dare tell me I'm mesmerizing or enchanting or whatever else it is you think. I'm a third grade school teacher who could disappear quiet easily into a crowd without being noticed."

"We'll have to do what we can to find out," he told her softly. "He knows you and I are – together. We're going to have to piss him off. If he thinks we're lovers he'll start to make mistakes –," Bobby met her gaze across the room. "When we're in public we'll need to act like we're deeply, madly in love. As far as anyone knows, Eames, Jacob, Maggie – we're a couple starting a family." Charli began to shake her head, disliking the idea of lying. Misunderstanding her hesitance, Bobby was quick to assure her: "In public only, Charli – I swear I'll never hurt you like that again." She heard the shame in his voice and saw the pain in his soft brown eyes.

"I – I don't know why you think you did something to hurt me, Bobby," her voice was almost a whisper. "I d-didn't try to stop you – I wanted what happened. You're the one who decided you made a mistake the next morning," she reminded him. "You're the one who hasn't spoken to me in three months." Without giving him a chance to respond, she walked towards the door and pulled it open. Remaining where he was, Bobby pondered her words, his mind wandering back to the night of his mother's funeral.

Bobby had known that Charli would be there for him without question. His brother had been a secondary thought and nowhere to be found. Charli had arrived at Carmel Ridge and stayed with him while he made arrangements for the funeral parlor to collect his mother. She had packed up Frances' belongings while Bobby had called Alex and told her that he wouldn't be into work for a while and she had driven him home, leaving his SUV at the hospital to be picked up later. They had talked for hours and Bobby had told her about Mark Brady, uncertain as to what her reaction would be. Rather than expressing curiosity or suggesting he find out, she simply accepted the news and never told anyone.

He had leaned in to kiss her, wanting to tell her how much he appreciated her friendship. But when his lips touched hers and he felt her warmth against him, he gave in to the desire to deepen the kiss. Charli had responded to him, parting her lips beneath his and allowing his tongue to possess her mouth. He had needed her that night – he had wanted her like no other woman he had ever known. Despite their age difference, they had always 'gotten each other', as she called it. Somewhere in the fog, he had found a voice of reason, telling him to stop before things went too far and ruined their friendship. Breaking the kiss, he apologized:

"I shouldn't have done that – I'm sorry." Charli had assured him it was fine – that she understood he was grieving and he was seeking comfort. Although she had maintained differently, Bobby knew he had hurt her feelings and it had only served to add to the guilt that dogged him always.

The night of his last exchange with Frank, though, he hadn't been as strong. When he had shown up at her apartment, they had sat and talked in the semi-darkness. Bobby had sat on the sofa and she had taken a seat on the end table facing him. Charli listened to him, never judging him, simply accepting him for who he was – knowing that each decision he'd made, every choice, was part of what made him the unique person he was.

She had gone into the kitchen to get a drink. She felt him behind her before she heard him. For a large man, he moved with a grace and stealth that was surprising. Standing with her back to him, she felt the warmth of his body as he came to stand close behind her. He leaned in and she felt his breath on her cheek and turned her head slightly. Bobby's mouth touched hers lightly, waiting for her rejection. When he met none, he turned her into his arms, pulling her against his larger body. Charli came up on her tiptoes, winding her arms around his neck to respond to him.

He had been unable to satisfy his desire for her – he'd made love to her several times during the night. Although she had gone to him willingly each time, he still felt that he had forced her – which she had stayed with him out of pity. He'd woken in the morning to find her sleeping soundly in his arms and her innocence only added to his guilt.

Shaking off the memory, Bobby replaced the contents back into the box, making a mental note to visit jewelers the next day in an effort to locate the man who purchased the diamond ring. He located Charli at his desk, speaking with Captain Ross. The older man was asking after her father and Charli, through years of experience, easily sidestepped the question by simply stating they were both busy and saw little of each other.

"Would you mind locking this in your office for the night?" Bobby asked the Captain, handing him the box. "There – there's an expensive engagement ring in there," Bobby explained. "I want to follow-up with some jewelry stores tomorrow to see if anyone might remember Charli's friend."

"I'll lock it in my desk," Ross took the box from him. "Do you want a protective unit assigned to your apartment?"

"That's not necessary," Charli began but Bobby seemed to contemplate the idea for a second before saying:

"He might - it wouldn't be a bad idea but if he sees a black and white, he might go into hiding and it will make it harder to catch him." Following the detective's reasoning, Ross nodded his agreement but reiterated:

"Whatever you need, Detective, all you have to do is let me know."

"Thank you, Captain," Bobby slid his arm around Charli's waist, directing her out of the squad room.

They drove back to Bobby's apartment in almost virtual silence. Charli's mind was spinning and she wanted only to wake up from this nightmare. She had never been the woman to attract adoring throngs of men. She had always been the smart one, the quiet one but never the pretty one. Why any man would be enthralled with her was beyond her comprehension.

Entering the apartment, Charli kicked off her shoes:

"I'm going to take a shower," she said and continued along the hallway without waiting for a response.

Retrieving a beer from the refrigerator, Bobby went into the living room to continue reading the book on pregnancy. He could hear the shower running and lifted the mouth of the bottle to his lips, taking a short swallow. Setting the bottle down, he opened the book to the place he had left off the previous night. He heard the water shut off and the sounds of Charli moving around for several minutes before the door opened and she walked into the bedroom, with only a towel wrapped around her.

He tilted his head to the side to get a better view, his gaze moving over her long auburn hair, damp and falling to her waist. Turning to close the door, Charli's green eyes fell on his face and she froze for a moment, mesmerized by the heat she saw in his eyes. His gaze moved up her body, slowly, until his eyes met hers and she blushed hotly when he smiled in a way that made her knees weak. She closed the door, almost reluctantly and dressed in flannel pajama bottoms and an oversized T-shirt.

Shaken by the silent exchange, she padded barefoot into the living room, pulling her hair into a ponytail. Marking his place in the book, Bobby closed it and set it on the end table. He had removed his shoes and socks while she was in the shower and his long legs were stretched out on the coffee table. Charli found herself wondering how a man could be so attractive simply sitting on the sofa. To her surprise, he helped her make up the couch and offered her the bed yet again.

"I'm fine with the couch, Bobby," she assured him, accepting the pillow he held out to her.

"I'll see you in the morning," he smiled down at her, leaning in to drop a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Ross was waiting for Goren and Eames late the following morning, his gaze moving over his two best detectives. He was receiving pressure from the Commissioner to move the investigation along and bring it to a swift, unpublicized close. City Councilman Donovan was insistent that his daughter not be drug into the spotlight. At first, the Captain thought it had be fatherly concern for the young woman, but after giving the matter more careful consideration he found himself of the opinion that Donovan was reluctant to have people learn his daughter was an unwed expectant mother.

"Detectives – in my office!" Ross called to them. Bobby met Alex's gaze as if they both knew what to expect. Setting his leather binder on his desk, Goren followed behind his partner, closing the door behind him. "How'd you make out with the jewelers?"

"No luck," Alex responded. "The ring wasn't bought anywhere local. At least two of the stores we stopped at think it may be a European design – I'm going to do some internet research."

"I've been instructed for this to be kept out of the press," Ross looked from Eames to Goren. "I wasn't told why and I don't like not knowing when two of my detectives are involved. I'm getting a feeling that Councilman Donovan may be more worried about his reputation than the safety of his daughter," the Captain stated his opinion and didn't have to wait long for a response.

"Harris Donovan is a self-centered, abusive ass," came Bobby's scathing reply. "He's a waste of air."

"Never having met the man, I have to say I'm beginning to agree," Ross's gaze met Goren's. "You do what you need to do to keep that young woman safe regardless of what we've been told. I won't stand by and allow a mother and her child be put in danger for anyone's political aspirations."

"Thank you, Captain," Bobby seemed a bit uncomfortable at the truce he and Ross seemed to have found but he was man enough to accept it at face value. "I – I'm going to call Charli and check on her," he excused himself, leaving Alex alone with Ross.

"How long have they known each other?" Ross turned to the senior detective. Alex looked after Bobby before meeting the Captain's gaze.

"About 15 years, I think."

"And she came to him with this, not her father?"

"Charli hasn't seen her father in almost 10 years," Alex revealed. "The man used to beat her on a regular basis. He leaves her alone, she doesn't go public about his abuse." She watched Ross's reaction to this news and knew the man had a low tolerance for men who abused their children.

"Do I need to worry about how your partner will deal with this situation?"

"My partner will do whatever he needs to do to protect Charli and their baby," Alex replied softly, scratching the side of her nose, afraid she had overstepped her bounds by speaking on Bobby's behalf, but certain that the Captain needed to know the depth of Bobby's involvement. Danny Ross's eyes widened in shock and Alex did her best to hide her smile. "Don't worry – he'll be fine."

The next few days passed without any real incident, each mirroring the day before in that Bobby took her to work, met her for lunch with Eames and came to take her home. On the days she had to leave the bar to work at the attorney's office down the block, Jacob would escort her and see her safely inside, leaving her with strict instructions to wait for Bobby's arrival. Each morning, Charli woke before Bobby, putting on a pot of coffee before she showered and dressed.

Whenever they were in public, having lunch with Eames or simply walking down the street, Bobby was openly affectionate, holding her hand, keeping an arm around her waist or shoulders and kissing her without shame. Charli welcomed his touch and responded to him shyly whenever he kissed her. Alone in his apartment, though, he returned to the 'big brother' she had known for years. They would talk for hours, watch movies or even play a game but he didn't touch her other than a brush of a hand on her arm or a kiss on the forehead.

Even though it was Saturday, Charli was still up early. She made the coffee, even though she didn't drink it, knowing that Bobby enjoyed it. She headed into the bathroom, showering before creeping into the bedroom as quietly as possible to retrieve her clothes. Her gaze strayed to Bobby where he slept on his stomach, his head turned to the side on the pillow. Her heart ached with the love she felt for him and she turned her attention to finding a pair of socks. She was unaware of Bobby's half opened eyes, watching her movements before she snuck out of the room.

"What do you want to do today?" Bobby asked, sitting across the kitchen table from her.

"You don't have to spend the day with me," she shook her head. "I'm sure that you have something else you'd rather be doing."

"The day is yours," he replied. "We can go to the park, take in a movie -," he trailed off, reaching for his mug of coffee. He had been touched by her thoughtfulness each morning, something as simple as making a pot of coffee, since she had never fallen into the habit.

"Can we stop by the bookstore?" she asked uncertainly.

"Sure – anything you want," he smiled across at her.

"And maybe a – store if it's not too much trouble," she added. "I – I need to find some clothes that fit a little better." She had had a very hard time fastening her jeans that morning and they were uncomfortable on her stomach. "I think Alex is right – he's going to be a big baby," she smiled self-consciously, aware of his eyes on her swollen belly.

"She," Bobby said absently, resting his chin on his palm, his elbow on the table.

"Excuse me?" she met his gaze across the table.

"**She's** going to be a big baby," he replied. "I want a little girl – one that looks just like her mommy," he smiled at her and she flushed softly. "Pretty green eyes and auburn hair."

"I've been hoping for a boy," she told him.

"Don't curse the poor kid," he teased, carrying his coffee mug to the sink.

"I happen to think his father's a very attractive man," she spoke softly. She took her orange juice glass to the sink and turned to leave the room. Before she could move away though, Bobby took a gentle hold of her wrist. Looking up at him, Charli's gaze met his and Bobby studied her face for several moments before releasing her.

"Let me grab my shoes and we can head out," he told her simply, but she heard a slight huskiness in his voice.

They spent almost an hour in a bookstore. Dresden sat outside watching the door wondering how anyone could spend that much time in a store that sold nothing but books. They had walked into the store laughing at something Goren had said to her and his arm was draped across her shoulders. He had walked by the large glass window and had seen them standing close looking at the same book – she looked so tiny next to the large detective. All Dresden wanted was to protect her – why did she want to make him jealous? She belonged to him – she knew that she did. The sooner Goren realized it the better for all of them.

After the bookstore, they walked into a clothing store. Charli was certain that Bobby would find something to amuse himself while she shopped, but to her surprise, he stayed by her side. She selected several pairs of jeans and some blouses and Bobby took them from her so that she could look through a rack of dresses. Neither of them noticed the woman going into the dressing room who was intently interested in their closeness. Her cold brown gaze despising that Charli smiled up at Goren as if he were the only person in existence.

Once they had finished shopping, they had lunch at a small restaurant and Charli couldn't remember the last time she had felt so relaxed.

Sipping her iced tea, she asked:

"Do you still want to go to the doctor with me this week?"

"Of course I do," he agreed easily. "When?"

"Tuesday – we need to be there by 2:00."

"I'll pick you up around 1:30," he said. Looking down at the table for a moment he asked simply: "Well?"

"Well, what?" Charli met his gaze across the table.

"Why haven't you asked me?"

"About?" she looked across at him curiously.

"Brady – what I've done about learning the truth," he replied.

"Unless you want to tell me, it's none of my business," Charli told him. "And to be honest, it doesn't matter – Mark Brady or William Goren. You are who you are, based on your life experiences and the choices you've made," Charli told him with a sincerity that brought a soft smile to his full lips. "You're warm, intelligent and good – in spite of the life you were forced to lead you are the most caring, decent person I've ever met."

"It doesn't matter who might be your baby's grandfather?"

"Does it bother you that Harris Donovan is going to be this baby's grandfather? Do you think that I'll be abusive – or that this baby might somehow grow up to be the monster my father is?" she countered.

"Of course not," Bobby replied, studying her.

"Then as long as I know what kind of man my baby's father is, I'm content," Charli said. "And I hope you know that no matter what might happens, I'm still here – I don't ever want to lose your friendship."

"Never," he confirmed. "I – I decided not to find out – for now. Growing up with Bill Goren as my father left enough emotional baggage – I don't know how I'd handle finding out Brady was my father." Reaching across the table, Charli laid her hand on his and their gazes met and locked.

"You could never be like either of them, Bobby – if you were, I wouldn't be carrying your baby," her tone was soft and Bobby's smile caused a familiar heat in the pit of her stomach.

The rest of the day passed like a dream for Charli, Bobby's good humor and open affection made her feel special – attractive. He played the part of the attentive lover well – and Charli decided that she'd enjoy his kisses. Since he was trying to draw out her admirer, he was taking every opportunity to kiss her and she responded to each one, which only served to cause Bobby's lips to linger on hers.

Her cell phone ringing drew her attention and she dug it out of her purse, checking the number before she answered. Aware of Bobby's curiosity, she said:

"It's a friend from St. Gregory's," before answering the phone. "Hi, Janice." The two women spoke while Bobby parked the SUV and got out to come around to the passenger side. Only hearing one side of the conversation, Bobby was still able to ascertain that Charli's friend was curious about Charli's whereabouts. "I've been staying with a good friend for a few days," she was saying as she opened the passenger door while Bobby was retrieving the bags from the back of the SUV. "No – you don't know him," she reached out a hand to take some bags, but Bobby shook his head. "I'm not discussing this with you," whatever the other woman said had caused Charli to blush and Bobby was certain it was a sexual innuendo. "I made my decision, Janice – I have no intention of changing my mind," Bobby heard the change in her tone – a coolness before she said: "I need to hang up now. If you want to call me fine but I'm not having this conversation with you ever again."

"Everything OK?" Bobby studied her.

"Janice – she's been very good to me but she's got an odd take on my having this baby," she shook her head.

"Like what?"

"She thinks that the fact that I'm not married is a sin and that God will find a way to punish me. How can she think that?" she looked up at Bobby. "The fact that I'm pregnant is a miracle in itself," she laid a protective hand on her stomach. "I'm sorry – I think she means well but -," she broke off with a shrug.

"If she upsets you like that, don't talk to her," Bobby suggested.

"I know – but she's gone out of her way to make friends. I don't think she has very many."

"And you need to be nice to everybody?" he smiled down at her, handing Charli his keys to unlock the door of his apartment as they walked along the hallway.

She unlocked the apartment door and pushed it open, reaching inside to switch on a light. Before she took a step inside, she became aware of an envelope lying on the floor where it had been slid beneath the door. Bobby set the bags on the sofa and retrieved a handkerchief from his pocket, carefully picking up the envelope by its corner. He carried it into the kitchen and laid it on the kitchen table to slice it open with his pocketknife.

Charli watched him work, realizing not for the first time how detailed and methodical he was when he worked. Very careful not to touch the paper anymore than possible, he withdrew the letter and opened it, reading it silently before Charli asked:

"What is it? What does it say?"

"It's explicit – recollections of what you've done to each other. Descriptions of your sexual - escapades," he explained. "He's absolutely thrilled that you're pregnant with his baby – that's the reason for the engagement ring. He thinks you should get married as soon as possible – He doesn't like that you're spending so much time with me – he's seen us together and he's not pleased."

"This is unbelievable. I am not the sort of woman that a man – wants like this," she shook her head. "How in the world did he find me?" she spoke absently, almost to herself.

"This all started after my mother's funeral?" he asked, leaning back against the counter to watch her.

"A day or two after," she nodded. Bobby considered her words before asking:

"You weren't seeing anyone before?"

"No – the last man I went out with was Daniel and we know how that turned out," Daniel Larkin had been a man from the same mold as Harris Donovan, cold and controlling. They had dated for several months before Charli had walked in on him in bed with her sister Trisha.

"What about anyone new at the school or the bar?" Bobby was looking at all the possibilities, running a hand over his stubbled chin.

"Janice Fletcher is the only new person at the school and people come and go from the bar all the time," Charli replied. "What if it's someone random? What if he just picked me out of a crowd?"

"Then that will make him even more unpredictable," he replied honestly. "Which means we have to be even more careful – You may have to give up your hours at the attorney's office."

"He hasn't tried to make personal contact, Bobby. He leaves the boxes when I'm not around – if I answer the phone he hangs up."

"That was when you were alone – now that you're with me, things are going to escalate. The lingerie – the engagement ring – the letter detailing your sexual encounters," he indicated the paper with a wave of his left hand. "He's staking his claim – trying to tell me that you're his and he's not going to share. Trust me – he's going to start acting out. He'll make contact – make sure that you notice him," Bobby was so certain and Charli knew that he was more experienced in such matters than she was.

She simply nodded her acceptance of what he decided and went to the refrigerator for a bottle of water, asking him if he wanted anything over her shoulder. Shaking his head 'no', he headed into the living room. Charli retrieved the bags from where Bobby had left them and carried them into the bedroom. She returned to the living room wearing flannel pajama bottoms and an oversized sweatshirt.

A scrabble game that they had begun the night before sat on the coffee table and Charli studied the board before settling on the floor. Bobby sat on the sofa, knowing that she preferred the floor. They picked up the game where they had left off the previous evening and Charli enjoyed Bobby's teasing as he disputed a word. Locating a dictionary, Charli found the word in question and handed him the book. Acknowledging she was, in fact, correct, Bobby counted up her points and wrote them on the score pad. Charli felt that she'd won a small victory and couldn't hide the smile as she selected letters from the box.

"There's no need to gloat," Bobby smiled at her pleasure, her smiles coming more frequently since they'd had lunch.

"It's not everyday that I manage to teach you something," she pointed out.

"You'd be surprised," came his soft reply and Charli looked up at him, flushing at the warmth in his eyes. Focusing his attention back on the game, Bobby managed to win, but just barely and he enjoyed the challenge. She was the most intelligent person he'd ever known and although she could be teaching college level courses, she had always chosen to work with children – feeling that was where she could make the greatest difference.

Cleaning up the game, Charli set the lid on the box and rose from the floor. As she was about to walk into the kitchen, Bobby took hold of her wrist, drawing her back to stand in front of him. Sitting forward, he slid his hands beneath the hem of her shirt and he rolled the waistband of her pajama bottoms to mid-hip. His right hand raised her T-shirt to just below her breasts, revealing her slightly swollen belly and his left hand moved caressingly over her stomach. Charli looked down at him and he held her gaze for a brief moment before he pressed his lips just above her belly button.

He heard her sharp intake of breath and his hands held her hips gently, holding her before him as he rained kisses over the skin he'd exposed. She rested her hands on the sides of his head and tangled her fingers in his short hair. She felt his tongue taste her skin and she whispered his name softly, needing him to stop before she embarrassed herself again. She knew he didn't want her – he had made that clear when he'd told her that he'd made a mistake – that he'd been wrong to make love to her. Her lack of experience had disappointed him and she'd been ashamed of her inability to please him.

He drew her down onto his lap and slid his hand to the back of her head, drawing her mouth to his. Charli pushed at his shoulders to free herself and Bobby released her mouth, but held her where she was. He looked up at her, his voice slightly husky when he said:

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever known. I want to make love to you, Charli – but only if it's what you want. I'm well aware that you can do a hell of a lot better than me – that nothing would've ever happened between us if you hadn't – felt sorry for me that night," he broke off when she laid a finger on his lips.

"I stayed with you because I wanted to – I knew that you needed someone – anyone would've done but I was - available. I'm just sorry that I – I wasn't able to satisfy you - that you were sorry that you -," she broke off, blushing and embarrassed and certain she was babbling.

"I was with you because you were the one person I wanted – I made love to you four times – I couldn't get enough of you," he brushed a stray strand of hair away from her cheek. "How could you think that you didn't satisfy me?"

"You ap – apologized for what happened," she reminded him, studying the stubble on his chin. "You were sorry that we -."

"I hurt you – you were a virgin, Charli and I was too caught up in wanting you that I didn't realize it until I'd hurt you," he placed a finger under her chin and tipped her head up, bending his head to catch her gaze. "I – I've never been any woman's first before – and I've never, ever – not used a condom."

"I wasn't supposed to be able to have children – there wasn't any reason for you to think -," she began but it was Bobby's turn to shush her with a finger on her lips.

"I have always used protection, Charli, it didn't matter to me if the woman in question was using another form of birth control – but with you, I didn't because – I didn't want anything between us," he spoke softly and she blushed hotly but she didn't look away.

She laid a gentle hand on his cheek and held his gaze before she lowered her mouth to his. Bobby remained passive, allowing her to take the lead briefly before his tongue stroked her lips apart. His tongue possessed her mouth and his left hand smoothed over her stomach before slipping under her shirt to cup her breast, his right arm supporting her back. Charli responded to his kiss, her tongue stroking shyly over his while her fingers undid several buttons of his shirt before she slid her hands inside to caress his hair-roughened chest.

Somewhere in the distance, Charli heard the telephone ringing and she broke the kiss whispering:

"Your phone."

"I don't care," he growled, attempting to pull her mouth back to his. When she shook her head, he swore under his breath and reached for the handset. Holding her gaze, he pushed the 'talk' button and then the 'off' button and set it back on the end table.

"Bobby – it could have been important," she scolded but he simply smiled, saying:

"Nothing's more important than you." He slid her off his lap and rose to his feet, taking her hand to lead her into the bedroom. Turning to face her, Bobby cupped her face in his hands to kiss her softly, asking: "Are you sure about this?"

"Please," she replied allowing him to lead the way into the bedroom, the door closing firmly behind them.

Charli's hand moved over his chest, her fingers tangling in the nest of hair. Kissing his jaw, she snuggled into his warmth and closed her eyes, certain that she'd wake to find she'd dreamt everything. Bobby held her, lying awake as his mind went over the letters and gifts that she'd received. He reached for the phone on the nightstand, answering it before it could ring a third time, not wanting to disturb Charli.

"Hello," he kept his voice as low as possible.

"Bobby – it's me," Alex said, unnecessarily. "Do you know where Charli is?" Bobby knew his partner well enough to hear the concern in her voice.

"She's here with me," even as he spoke his arm tightened in an unconsciously protective gesture. "Why? What's wrong?"

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

"Jacob tried to call you earlier but something happened with your phone – I've been trying you for almost an hour but kept get Chapter 3

"Jacob tried to call you earlier but something was wrong with your phone – I've been trying you for almost an hour but I kept getting your machine," Eames explained. "Jacob got a call from one of Charli's neighbors because they didn't know how to get a hold of Charli."

"Eames, what happened?" he swung his long legs over the side of the bed, the movement waking Charli. Holding the sheet to cover herself, she sat up and waited.

"Charli's apartment has been destroyed, Bobby – her car was found a few blocks away. It's been vandalized," Alex replied. "When Jacob tried to call you and didn't get an answer he got worried, so he called me."

"Bobby?" Charli laid a hand on his back.

"We'll be –," Bobby paused, running a hand over his face. The violence was only going to get worse, he feared. "We'll be right there, Eames. Thank you," Bobby ended the call and turned his attention to Charli. "Your friend paid you a visit – one of your neighbors called Jacob because they didn't know where to find you," he ran a hand over his short hair. "We need to get over there." Even as he spoke, he rose from the bed and walked towards his bureau.

Charli remained where she was, watching as he retrieved clean clothes from several drawers. Turning, he walked back towards the bed, unconcerned by his lack of clothing. Blushing softly, Charli averted her gaze but not before Bobby saw the blush that covered her pretty face. When things were more settled, he'd have to make a concerted effort to help her over her shyness. He never wanted her to be uncomfortable with him. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he said:

"You need to get dressed, Chuck – please." Scurrying from the bed, she reached for Bobby's shirt that was on the floor and pulled it on to cover herself while she retrieved her clothes. She disappeared into the bathroom while Bobby finished dressing.

They drove to Charli's apartment, finding a crime scene unit already on premises with Eames and Jacob. Charli covered her mouth in an effort not to cry out at the devastation before her. Whoever had done this had taken the time to destroy everything possible. The fact that no one had heard anything meant that the man had been very careful and unrushed.

Bobby instructed her to stay in the hallway with Jacob while he and Eames went to work. Standing with her uncle, she watched Bobby work. He wore faded jeans, his shirttails hung loosely and he was badly in need of a shave, but despite his disheveled appearance he was organized and methodical. Jacob slid his arm around her waist, saying:

"Let's go over here." He directed her along to where a potted plant and two chairs decorated the hallway. "Sit down," he instructed and she did so absently.

"B – Bobby said that he'd get angry once he realized that Bobby and I were -," she broke off, looking down at her hands.

"It's just a good thing that you weren't here," Jacob replied softly, laying a hand on her shoulder. "You're going to do whatever Bobby says from here on out – this guy's crazy – and smart, if he was able to do all this damage without drawing any attention to himself."

"I just wish he'd go away – there's no reason for anyone to be so – drawn to me," she shook her head. "And someone I've never met – it doesn't make any sense."

Bobby and Alex were in the apartment for almost an hour before they emerged into the hallway. Charli was aware of Bobby's solemn mood as he approached her, removing the gloves he'd being wearing. He held his hand out to her and she slipped hers into his, allowing him to direct her outside. The foursome drove the few blocks to where Charli's car had been found.

Bobby instructed Charli to remain with her uncle, unaware of the knowing exchange between Alex and Jacob at Bobby's possessiveness. Jacob stayed with Charli and they stood on the sidewalk, watching the two detectives work. She again admired Bobby's eye for detail and felt an inner pride that he was in her life – the father of her child. Turning her focus on her car, she was taken aback by the amount of damage 'he' had been able to do.

The interior of the car had been savagely destroyed, the exterior scratched and dented. He had scratched vile words in the paint and all of the windows had been broken. She had insurance for both her apartment and her car, but standing there Charli knew that she'd not be returning to her apartment and she doubted she'd bother with the car. It was over 10 years old and had seen better days. The fact that this man had invaded her home angered her, but she knew she wouldn't feel safe there again.

"We need to go to the police station," Bobby startled her, his voice soft as he drew her from her thoughts.

"Al – alright," she nodded. They dropped Jacob and Eames off to retrieve their vehicles. Charli slid out of the SUV to hug her uncle. "I'm sorry you got involved in this – but thank you for caring about me."

"I love you, Peanut – I wish Maggie and I had been blessed with you as our child," he kissed her cheek. "Be safe and stay with Bobby," he warned her.

"I'll take care of her, Jacob," Bobby assured the older man. "I won't – she won't be out of my sight." Even as he spoke, he slid his arm around her waist.

Once they were in the SUV, following behind Eames' car towards the police station, he looked across at her. "Are you OK?" he asked.

"Shaken, but I'll be fine," she replied softly. Bobby laid his hand over hers where they lay folded in her lap. "I just wish I understood why he's doing this. We have to do something to stop him."

"We?" Bobby took his eyes off the road briefly to glance at her. "**You're** not to do anything to provoke him."

"I'm sorry, **I **don't think **he** needs very much provocation," Charli pointed out, sharply.

"Charli – I'm serious," his tone was firm. "There's no telling what he's capable of. I won't let you - You're not going to do anything to endanger yourself or the baby!"

"You won't let me?" her temper flared at his order. "I'm an adult, Bobby. And I'm willing to play along if that's what it'll take to stop him."

"We'll talk about this when we get home," he replied as he parked his SUV in the 1 Police Plaza garage. Pushing the passenger door open before he could come around, she was out of the vehicle and had begun walking ahead of him. Bobby caught her easily, his longer legs closing the distance she sought to keep. He took a gentle hold of her upper arm and directed her inside the building.

"Charli -," he began, when they stepped into the elevator and he had pushed the button. "I won't stand by and let you put yourself in danger," Bobby studied her profile, his tone soft. "Please, Chuck – you need to let me take care of this." Charli looked up at him then, aware of the concern in his voice. He cupped her cheek with a gentle hand and leaned down to kiss her softly. The elevator doors opened and two uniformed officers smiled when Bobby released her. Charli felt the telltale blush creep into her cheeks but Bobby simply smiled at the officers and held the door for Charli. "Brooks – Wells," he acknowledged the two men.

"Detective – Miss," Officer Brooks replied, before stepping onto the elevator with his partner. Laying his hand on Charli's back, Bobby directed her towards the Major Case Squad Room. Several detectives looked up, taking in Bobby's unkempt appearance before focusing on the beautiful woman at his side.

"Can I get you anything? Water, tea?" he asked, pulling a chair from an empty desk alongside his for her to sit in.

"I'm fine," she assured him, sitting down while he pulled out his own chair and sat down. He located his leather bound case that he carried with him while working, opened it and began writing down notes while they were fresh in his mind. Eames arrived shortly thereafter and sat across from Bobby – her own appearance just as disheveled, revealing that both detectives had been called out in the early hours.

"He's angry with you – with me - because he knows that we're lovers. It's shaking his reality and he's lashing out," he finished simply, his gaze moving from Charli to Eames.

Alex reached to turn on her computer, not wanting to eavesdrop. When Bobby had told her that he was the baby's father, he had revealed that he and Charli had only spent one night together, that they hadn't seen each other in three months. His statement had innocently revealed that he and Charli had become involved. Alex was pleased for both of them. It was obvious to her how much they cared for each other even if they hadn't realized it themselves yet.

"Forensics is going to call one of us if they get anything off the note," Alex told him.

"What note?" Charli looked from Alex to Bobby. Bobby met Eames' gaze, looking down at his tablet before looking to Charli. "What note, Bobby?"

"I – I didn't want to upset you any more than necessary – he left a note at your apartment. It was addressed to me." He ran a hand across the back of his neck, not wanting to tell her about the note. "It's a series of rantings, Charli – he's off the wall," he shook his head, not wanting to repeat what it had said. "Let's just hope there's something that can lead us to him."

Charli fell silent, knowing better than to push him when he was being so evasive. She would have to wait until they were alone to press for details. If this man was stalking her, she needed to know the truth, Bobby had no right to keep anything from her. She rose from her chair, walking from the squad room to locate the restroom. Bobby's gaze followed her, knowing that he was in for a confrontation when they went home.

"I need to talk to Captain Ross," he glanced behind him at the Captain's empty office before he looked at his watch. "I – I think it's time to have a black and white assigned to keep an eye on Charli," he met his partner's gaze across the expanse of their desks. "This guy has me scared, Eames," he confided softly, almost as if the admission were too personal.

Leaving the police station, Bobby took her for breakfast at a small diner. Seated across from each other, Charli looked over the menu while the waitress approached with a pot of coffee. Turning over Bobby's cup, she filled it before turning her attention to Charli. Shaking her head, Charli smiled at the older woman, saying:

"No, thank you. May I have a glass of chocolate milk, please?"

The waitress returned with the milk and took their orders before leaving them alone.

"Do you plan on talking to me?" Bobby asked after he took a sip of his coffee.

"I'm not sure you'd like what I have to say right now," Charli replied, meeting his gaze across the table.

"I'd rather know what you're thinking than to have you pissed at me all day," he told her honestly. "What happened between us last night -," he began but she cut him off.

"Last night has nothing to do with right now," even as she said the words a blush covered her cheeks. "I'm not two – this man has become furious with me – with us. You've already said that you think he could become dangerous. I have a right to know everything that's happening. You can't decide what to tell me and what to hide from me."

Bobby studied her across the table, knowing that she was as innocent as she was strong. The fact that she'd been a virgin at 29 had told him that. While she had lived through an abusive childhood and teen years, she always looked for the good in people. This fact had led her to be too trusting on several occasions, but at the same time, she had never trusted anyone enough to let them get too close – except for Bobby himself.

"Did you want me to tell you in front of Eames that he left a note for me telling me how the first time he met you, you had screwed him in a public library? Did you want to know that he thinks you perform oral sex on him better than any other woman he's ever known? " Bobby spoke softly so as not to be overheard. He had reworded the text of the letter since Charli's admirer had been much more crude. "He also believes this baby is his. He wanted me to know that you were with him just before the first time you and I made love. He thinks that you want to make him – jealous. That you feel he hasn't been paying enough attention to you – the only reason you're with me is to get even with him. Is that what you want me to tell you?" His voice trailed off when she blushed crimson and looked down at the table.

"No – I don't **want** you to tell me," she admitted when she heard what he had to say. "But I **need** to know. Maybe there's a way to stop him from taking this any further – if there is, I can't just sit by and do nothing. No matter what, I want you to be honest with me, Bobby." Reaching across the table, she laid her hand on his. "Promise me, please."

"I promise to try – I just – I want to keep you safe," Bobby inclined his head. "I know you, Charli – better than anyone else," he smiled across the table at her, a gentle smile that told her of his trust. "This is our baby – I don't doubt that and I don't believe that this man has said more than half a dozen words to you at this point – if at all - let alone had the opportunity to touch you."

Dresden could see them through the front window of the restaurant from where he stood across the street. His temper seethed at the smiles they shared. This woman belonged to him and Goren was doing his damndest to take her away from him. Either Charli would come to realize it or he would have to make her admit it to both Goren and herself.

Charli had a hard time believing that despite the man stalking her, she could be so happy. Time spent with Bobby had always been enjoyable to her, but living with him was an experience she had never dreamt would ever happen. He was intelligent with a sharp sense of humor and never ceased to make her laugh. They were able to discuss any subject and would spend hours simply sharing memories from their lives or debating their beliefs on various topics.

Bobby was a demanding lover, but at the same time gentle and attentive. Charli found it amazing that even with her growing stomach he seemed to find her attractive and he made no secret of the fact. She went to him willingly each time, wanting to gather as many memories as she could. She was certain there would come a time that he would tire of her. Once this happened, they would remain friends and share the responsibility of raising their child and she would look back fondly on her time spent with him.

"I'm going to pick you up at 1:30," Bobby reminded her Tuesday morning when he dropped her at Reilly's Pub. He pushed open the door and came around to help her out of the passenger side.

"I'll be ready," she smiled up at him as she slid out of the SUV. She waved to the two uniformed officers in the black and white that had followed them from Bobby's apartment. Bobby shook his head with an indulgent smile, the woman had to be nice to everyone. She looked up at the 'Reilly's Pub' sign with a sigh. "I can't believe Jacob's closing is this week."

"It'll give you some extra time to rest," Bobby pulled open the front door and ushered Charli in before him.

"I can't **not** work, Bobby."

"Yes, you can," he countered. Charli was saved from having to respond when Jacob came from the kitchen, wishing them both good morning. They spoke with Jacob for several minutes before Bobby turned his attention to Charli. "I won't be by for lunch today since we're going to the doctor."

"Janice was hoping to have lunch one day this week. I'll call her and see if she wants to come by today," Charli replied easily.

"I'll see you around 1:30." Bobby leaned down and kissed her gently, and then he opened his mouth to speak.

Charli smiled up at him as she said:

"I know – nowhere alone, I stay here or I ask one of the officers in the black and white to go with me. AND I don't go anywhere without calling you."

"I guess you've said that a time or two before, huh?" Jacob chuckled at the exchange and Bobby couldn't help but laugh at the good-natured teasing. It was obvious to anyone concerned that Jacob approved of the growing relationship between his niece and the man he considered to be a friend.

Janice was on her best behavior during lunch and didn't once attempt to discuss Charli's pregnancy other than to ask after her health. Her reason for wanting to meet with Charli was to discuss a substitute teaching position that had become available.

"I took the liberty of submitting your name," Janice stated. "I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind, thank you," Charli replied, her smile faded when she asked: "It – does it matter that I'm pregnant?"

"It's a public school without the stringent guidelines St. Gregory's follows, so I doubt it will matter," the older woman responded. "Phillip's been working there part-time, that's how I came to learn about it. I left your cell phone number since I don't have the number of where you've been staying." The latter sounded a bit petulant but Charli let it pass. Although the two women weren't close friends, Janice had continually tried to insinuate herself in Charli's life, but Charli had resisted for reasons she still hadn't been able to determine.

Elizabeth Hawthorne looked curiously at the large man who sat with Charli in the exam room. Bobby rose to his feet as the doctor extended her hand.

"I'm Elizabeth Hawthorne, Charli's obstetrician," she smiled.

"Robert Goren," Bobby responded. "I'm – ," he seemed to search for the proper word before he said: "I'm Charli's fiancé." Charli had no response to his claim but as their gazes met, she was certain Bobby saw the anger in her eyes even as he smiled.

"Charli, based on the measurements I'm looking at here, we need to reassess your conception date," the doctor pulled a stool over to the edge of the exam table and sat down. "It's possible you miscalculated, so we need to go over some dates."

"There's nothing to go over," Charli shook her head. "I know the exact date that I got pregnant," she flushed softly, aware of Bobby watching her. "I – I just assumed I was showing early because he's a big baby."

"You shouldn't be showing this soon unless -," Dr. Hawthorne began thoughtfully. "Why don't you lay back on the table and let me get the ultrasound set up?" She patted Charli's leg as she rose and pulled a cart to the table. She covered Charli's stomach and legs with a sheet before pulling the bottom of the paper gown up. Bobby came to stand on the other side of the table and watched with great interest as the doctor applied a gel to the flat end of a paddle. She turned the machine on and ran the paddle over Charli's rounded stomach.

The sound was almost an echo before both parents realized they were hearing a heartbeat. Charli looked up at Bobby and saw the tears in his chocolate brown eyes. He took hold of her hand and she squeezed his as they shared the intimate moment. The heartbeat faded as Dr. Hawthorne moved the paddle around before it could be heard again. Charli felt the tears burn her eyes when the doctor moved the paddle yet again and the heartbeat faded. It was a sound she could listen to forever. The doctor repeated the process several times before she seemed satisfied. She switched on the monitor attached to the machine.

"Let's get a look, shall we?"

"Everything's alright, isn't it? I mean – we heard the heartbeat," Bobby looked from Charli to the doctor.

"Everything is fine – you did hear the heartbeat – two actually," the doctor smiled.

"T – two?" Charli wasn't sure she understood.

"You're growing a bit more than you should for being about 14 weeks along, Charli. Since you were so adamant about your conception date, I wanted to be certain before I put the possibility on the table – but you're carrying twins," Dr. Hawthorne smiled, aware of how surprised Charli had been to find out she was pregnant in the first place. She indicated the two separate fetuses on the screen, unable to contain her smile when the expectant parents both studied the screen in awe.

"Twins?" Charli repeated, almost to herself. She looked up at Bobby, uncertain of what his reaction would be. He smiled through the tears that filled his eyes and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Twins," she said again in an effort to comprehend the thought.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to start a new job," Bobby said later that evening as they prepared dinner. "This guy is still out there and now with the twins…," he broke off at the sharp look Charli shot his way.

"I can't put my life on hold because of this maniac, Bobby. I want to teach. I love to teach," she turned to face him, holding a paring knife for the tomato she had been dicing. "The fact that I'm having twins doesn't change anything. As long as I'm able, I want to work. If it gets to be too much I'll slow down. I won't do anything to risk this pregnancy."

"Ab – about what I said at the doctor's today," Bobby looked across at her, aware of the knife she held. "I told her – I said I was your fiancé," he reminded her needlessly. That wasn't something she was about to forget.

"Don't worry about it," she shook her head and turned her attention back to the tomato. "I – I wasn't sure how I would've introduced you in that situation myself. She'll never know the difference," Charli dismissed with a shrug of her shoulders. She hoped she sounded convincing.

"Would it be so bad? Marrying me?" Bobby's deep voice reflected his uncertainty.

"I'm not going to discuss this, Bobby," Charli set the knife down and reached for a towel to wipe her hands. "I'm not marrying you or anyone because I'm pregnant."

Before she turned and left the room, Bobby took a gentle hold of her upper arms and held her still. He studied her downcast head for a moment before he whispered:

"Look at me, please." She did so, unprepared for the warmth she saw in his eyes. "Would marrying me be so bad?"

"I won't marry a man who isn't in love with me, Bobby. It's not fair to anyone involved." Although she worked to keep the uncertainty from her voice, it echoed loudly in her ears.

"If something were to happen to me…..if I were to get killed in the line of duty, my wife would be eligible for my pension and any benefits," Bobby began but Charli shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about this. Nothing is going to happen to you. It can't," she whispered through the tears that threatened to fall. "You think I'd marry you for money or benefits or whatever you think I'd get?"

"No, of course not," Bobby assured her. "I – I was hoping you'd want to marry me for the same reason I – I've been in love with you for longer than I can remember. I hoped that – I'm sorry," he released her. "I thought you felt the same about me."

Charli stood motionless and watched Bobby rub the back of his neck and study his feet as if he had just noticed them for the first time while he thought about what to say next. He turned away from her as he said:

"Let's get dinner moving. You are eating for three."

"I – I've been in love with you since I was about 19," she spoke softly, her voice just above a whisper. "I knew that you would never see me as anything but Jimmy's sister. You took on the role of big brother so well that I never allowed myself to even dream that you would love me back, not like that." Bobby kept his back to her but she knew that he heard every word she said. "That night when we – when the babies were conceived, you apologized. You said it was a mistake, which only proved that I was right."

Bobby remained motionless for several seconds and Charli waited for his reaction. She saw the muscles of his shoulders move ever so slightly beneath he material of the black t-shirt he wore before he turned to face her. He closed the short distance that separated them to cup her face between his large hands. He studied her expression for what seemed like forever before he lowered his mouth to hers in a knee-buckling kiss. Charli came up on her tiptoes to wind her arms around his neck as she responded to him.

"Marry me, Chuck," Bobby whispered against her lips. "Please." Mutely, Charli nodded, not trusting herself to speak. If she spoke, she might break the spell and wake from the dream. Bobby slid his arms around her waist as she drew his mouth back to hers.

Two days later, Bobby brought the SUV to a stop in front of the elementary school. He looked in the rear view mirror to assure himself the black and white was there. Although there had been no further letters or packages, Bobby knew it would only be a matter of time before 'he' made contact again.

"I don't like this, Charli," he turned in his seat to look at her.

"I believe you've said so already," she couldn't help but smile across at him. "I'll be fine. You've got the black and white stationed outside and one patrolling the area. Not to mention that the school has a secured entrance."

"I wish you'd wait until this is all over."

"Since we don't know when that's going to be, I'd be putting my life on hold and I won't give him the satisfaction," Charli's normally soft voice reflected her determination. "Do you think we should wait to get married until this is all over?" she wanted to know.

"No, of course not. You know – I want to get married as soon as we can." Bobby had been eager to make arrangements for their marriage and they had already gotten permission to use the backyard of Jacob and Maggie's home.

"This is only for today but I have to do it, if only for my own peace of mind." Charli reached across the cab of the SUV to touch his cheek. "Let me do this and then I'll focus on the wedding. Alex and Maggie are anxious to help. Besides, finding a dress to go over my stomach will be the biggest challenge," she teased.

"Keep your cell phone on you at all times. If anything happens, no matter how insignificant you think it is, I want you to call me. Agreed?"

"Agreed," she patted the pocket of her jumper. "It's right here – I won't let it off my person."

Bobby walked her into the school and saw her safely to her temporary classroom. Reluctantly, he left her behind, pausing to glance over his shoulder. He thought better of going back to the classroom to ask her to leave with him. It would only lead to an argument he didn't want. He was certain that they would find many things to argue about in the coming years of their marriage. The thought filled him with an odd joy. As he turned a corner, he almost knocked over the janitor coming from the other way. Bobby apologized with a friendly smile and continued along his way.

Dresden watched the detective leave through the front entrance before he pushed the mop bucket along the hallway. He could hear Charli's voice through the closed door as she introduced herself to the children. He knew that today was the day. If he didn't make his move he may not have the chance to get this close to her again. Goren had doubled the black and white units and Dresden couldn't be sure if there was anyone inside the school that might be working with the police.

By the time recess came around, Charli was grateful to usher the rambunctious eight year olds outside. One of the playground monitors smiled at the young woman as she asked:

"When are you due?"

"Not for another 5 ½ months," Charli smiled. She rested a hand on her stomach that seemed to expand every day. "We just found out a few days ago that we're having twins." The use of the word 'we' caused a skip in her pulse. She still found it hard to comprehend that Bobby was in love with her, even though he had taken every opportunity to both tell and show her.

"Congratulations," the older woman laid a hand on her arm in a motherly fashion. "The teachers can take a break during recess. We have enough monitors. Why don't you go rest for a little bit?"

"Are you sure? This is my first day. I don't want to go against procedure."

"I'm sure. There's a break room at the end of the first floor hallway. There are drink machines, a comfortable sofa and a private restroom. You've got 20 minutes."

Charli located the break room and used the restroom before she called Bobby. She could hear the smile in his voice when he answered the call. She assured him that she was fine and they spoke for a few minutes before he said:

"I'll be there at 3:15 sharp."

"I wish you wouldn't worry so much."

"I worry because I love you," he spoke into the phone and Charli could picture him seated at his desk, unconcerned with being overheard.

"I love you, too," she told him. "I'll see you later." She closed her phone to end the call as the door of the break room opened and the janitor walked in. "Phil?" she smiled at the man she knew from St. Gregory's.

"Hello, Charli," Phil Dresden closed the door securely behind him and approached her.

"Janice told me you worked here part time. It's good to see you." She slid the cell phone into the pocket of her jumper.

"I've been wanting to see you, too." He was this close to her now without Goren around. He had to make her understand that the detective could never make her happy, not like he could. "Do you think we can talk? There's so much we need to say to each other."

Charli had known Phil since she had had begun teaching at St. Gregory's. He had always been friendly and polite. She looked across the room at him but realized he was different somehow. It was in the way he looked at her. There was something in his eyes that alarmed her.

"Like what?" she wanted to know.

"You never let me know if you got my gifts," he stated simply. "Did you like the ring? I said in the letter that if you didn't like it, I'd buy you a bigger one."

"You? You've been sending all those letters and the gifts? Why, Phil?" Charli attempted to keep the fear out of her voice.

"Because we love each other." His statement was simple and it was obvious he believed it to be true. "We're having a baby."

"We're friends, Phil. We've been friends for years but that's all we are."

"That's not true!" he stormed at her denial but calmed himself just as quickly. "You're just trying to make me jealous. Do you let Goren touch you?" He took a step towards her, which caused Charli to take a step back.

"Phil, I need to get back outside to the kids," Charli tried to stop her voice from trembling. She couldn't let him see she was afraid, that would only serve to give him power over her.

"You only took the job here today so you could see me without Goren around," he stated with a certainty that told of his delusion. "This was the only way he'd let you out of his sight and away from your uncle."

"No, Phil. You're mistaken." Charli began, but Dresden closed the distance between them, even as she tried to back away. She came into contact with the drink cooler and could go no further. He grabbed her arm and pulled her forward. "We need to get out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," she said in a tone that she would have used with one of her students.

Dresden studied her face even as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocketknife, flipping out the blade. He laid it against her stomach. "Don't make me hurt you or the baby, Charli."

He kept a firm hold on her arm, his finger dug into her skin while he directed her along the hallway and out the side entrance to the school. The door was locked from the outside to prevent unsupervised entry so Charli knew no one would expect someone to exit this way. Her fingers worked in the pocket of her jumper unnoticed by Dresden and she prayed silently that she had pressed the redial button.

Bobby heard his cell phone ringing where he had left it on his desk and jogged the few steps to get it before it went to voice mail. Flipping it open, he said:

"Hey Chuck." But the smile faded from his handsome face and a cold fear gripped his heart at the sound of a male voice muffled but clear enough to be heard.

"I know that Goren was your way of getting my attention."

"Phil, I wish you'd just stop and we could talk about this," Charli's voice was louder than the man's but just as muffled. "I need to stop for a minute, I need to rest." Bobby knew she was stalling.

He covered the mouthpiece of his phone to yell across the Squad Room:

"Eames!"

When she didn't respond immediately, he glanced around frantically for help. "Captain! He's got Charli." Ross had come out of his office when he heard Bobby's voice. "Can you alert the black and white at the school and put a trace on Charli's cell?"

He scribbled the number quickly on a scrap of paper and handed it to the Captain. Alex hurried to catch up with her partner's long stride as he ran towards the elevator, holding the phone to his ear. Alex watched his face in an effort to gauge his mood. She had known the man for almost eight years and had never seen such a look of panic on his face.

"It sounds like they're on foot," Bobby told Eames as they approached the school. Alex repeated this information into her own cell phone to Captain Ross. "Keep him talking, Chuck." Bobby whispered. "Don't let him get you inside a vehicle or into a building."

"She's got a good head on her shoulders, Bobby." Alex said. She glanced across the cab of the vehicle. Bobby had put the phone on 'mute' so that he could hear the conversation on the other end but without risking the chance of being heard by the man who had Charli. "We'll find her."

"I shouldn't have let her go there today – This is my fault!" Bobby slammed the dashboard with a large fist. "Damn it!"

"Please, Phil – I have to rest," Charli spoke again. "I'm going to pass out if I don't sit down."

"Sit here," the man stated. He didn't sound angry, which is what Bobby had expected to hear. Instead, he sounded concerned. "I just want to take care of you, Charli. You and our baby."

"Phil, I don't know where you got the idea that this is your baby – I know you from St. Gregory's, that's all. We never even saw each other outside of school."

Good girl, Goren thought even as he spoke to Eames.

"His first name is Phil. Charli knows him from St. Gregory's."

"Captain, call St. Gregory's for any employee with the first name of Phil," Eames relayed even as they arrived at the school. She brought the vehicle to an abrupt stop halfway to the curb. Bobby had already opened the door and was out of the SUV while the vehicle was still in motion.

"Did anyone see anything?" he demanded of the senior officer that had been in the black and white.

"No, sir. They had to come out the side door. It's kept locked and is hardly used." The uniformed officer indicated where Logan and Falacci stood talking with a man who appeared to be the principal.

"If they came out that door and left unnoticed, they would have had to go that way," Alex pointed along the sidewalk. "Hello?" she answered her cell phone midway through the first ring. "Thank you, Captain. The man's name is Phil Dresden. He's worked at St. Gregory's for 10 years. No criminal record, no problems at the school."

"Son of a bitch!" Bobby swore hotly. "I asked her for the names of any new men at the school – why the hell didn't I think it could be someone she'd worked with for years?"

"You got a list of people she knew, Bobby – Charli didn't even write his name down," Alex pointed out but knew it wouldn't make a difference. If something were to happen to Charli, Bobby would take all the blame on his broad shoulders.

"Can't we take the bus, Phil? The bus should be here in a few minutes," Charli spoke again. "I don't know if I can walk much farther."

"It's only another block," he replied. "Can you make it that far?"

"Another block? We're going to Roosevelt?" Bobby touched his partner's arm and mouthed the words Roosevelt while he continued to listen to the discussion. Alex coordinated the squad cars and motioned for Logan and Falacci to join them. She hurried behind Bobby and slid into the passenger seat since the driver's seat was occupied by her angry, panicked partner. She knew Goren would have left without her had she not rushed to get in.

"That's where I live," he acknowledged. "You'll like it. Better than Goren's apartment."

"Is that why you trashed my apartment?" Charli asked him in an effort to keep him talking. "If you destroyed my things I'd come to live with you?"

"Your apartment?" Dresden sounded confused but sincere. "I never touched your apartment. I wouldn't hurt you."

"You're holding a knife on me – you threatened me and the baby back at the school," Charli reminded him and Bobby felt his blood run cold. He'd kill Dresden if Charli or the babies were hurt.

"It was the only way you'd come with me without making a scene," the voice seemed hesitant, as if he tried to recall why he had pulled the knife.

"Because I don't belong with you," she kept her tone calm. She had to be petrified, Bobby thought, but she knew better than to be argumentative. It would only anger Dresden and cause him to snap. "I love Bobby, Phil. You and I are friends, nothing more."

"You love me! We belong together. If Goren hadn't called you when his mother died – we'd still be together."

"We were never together before Mrs. Goren died, Phil. I think you're confused."

"There!" Alex pointed through the windshield to where Charli walked alongside a man only a few inches taller than she. His fingers grasped her upper arm firmly, but other than that it was impossible to see from their position on the sidewalk. Bobby drove the SUV around the corner and brought it to a screeching halt. It blocked the sidewalk as the bear of a detective pushed open the door and jumped out.

Bobby froze when Dresden brought the knife up from his side and held it against Charli's stomach.

"You don't want to hurt her. I know that." Bobby was aware of Eames positioning herself on the other side of the vehicle to take a shot if one became available. He trusted her with his life and knew that she would never do anything that could harm Charli. "Y – you're in love with her, so am I. We have that in common." Bobby took a step forward but put a hand in the air and stepped back when the knife was pressed more firmly into Charli's abdomen.

"She belongs with me."

"She belongs with whichever one of us she loves," Bobby countered, his gaze meeting Charli's. She offered him a smile, weak and frightened, but the woman smiled at him! Bobby's heart felt as if it would leap from his chest. She was in danger and she was trying to comfort him. "I – I know that she's in love with me - that's why I don't have to use force or violence to keep her with me."

"She wanted to be with me before you came along."

"No, Phil, she didn't." Bobby's gaze strayed over Dresden's shoulder for a brief instant. "In all the time you've worked with her at the school has she ever – has she ever talked to you outside of work? I don't think so. I do think that you're a good man – but you've gone off your meds and you're - confused about things. You're – acting out. I think you – You've had feelings for Charli but were too shy – too uncertain of yourself to do anything about them."

Bobby took a cautious step forward, his eyes on the knife while his mind worked on a way to get it out of Dresden's hand. Bobby held the man's gaze in an attempt to see if he was getting through.

"You – you never did or said anything about your feelings until a few months ago. When you saw her with me…"

Everything happened so quickly then that Charli wasn't sure she could explain it to anyone. Bobby lunged forward which caused Dresden to release her and point the knife in the detective's direction. Charli stumbled but managed to keep her balance even as Mike Logan tackled Dresden to the ground and the knife skidded across the sidewalk.

"Are you alright?" Bobby drew Charli's attention then, his hands trembled as he cupped her face and studied her for any signs of injury.

"Scared as hell but I'm fine, Bobby," she assured him. He drew her into his arms and hugged her tightly against him.

"Let's get you home," Alex had come around the vehicle and watched as Logan handcuffed Dresden. "He's going straight to the psych ward. Come on, it's all over." Alex ran a comforting hand over Charli's back when Bobby had released her. "Let's get out of here."

"I need to get back to my kids," Charli said but Bobby shot her a warning look that told her she was going with him and nowhere else.

"Don't even try to argue with me on this one, Toots," he grumbled, his hand on the small of her back as he led her to the SUV. "Unless you want to go to the ER."

"I don't need the ER," she denied quickly.

"We'll transport your friend over to the hospital for an eval before we book him," Logan joined them. Phil Dresden sat in the back seat of a black and white, his gaze focused on Charli and Bobby. "Everybody OK?"

"Thanks to you," Bobby nodded. "Thanks for the back up."

"Anytime. Besides I was anxious to meet the woman who thinks she can hold her own against you," Mike chuckled. "I'm Mike Logan."

"Charli Donovan," she shook his extended hand. "Thank you."

"No problem. Just save me a dance at the wedding," he winked at her with a teasing grin. Slapping Goren's arm, he said: "Make sure you hang onto her."

Charli gave her statement at the police station before Bobby took her home. He hovered over her as if he needed to reassure himself that she was safe. She showered and changed into her flannel pajama bottoms and an over-sized t-shirt before she located Bobby on the sofa, his legs stretched out on the coffee table. Before he could rise, she motioned him to remain still with the wave of her hand and settled alongside him.

"I love you," she told him when she had curled her feet beneath her and snuggled into his side. Bobby slid an arm around her and held her close. He dropped a kiss on her temple and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I love you, too," he whispered. "I don't know what I would – If Dresden had hurt you -," Bobby broke off as if he said the words aloud were just too horrible.

"I'm fine. It's all over and we can focus on getting married," she smoothed her hand over the material of his shirt.

The sound of the telephone ringing roused Charli from her slumber. She struggled to sit up and glanced around the living room. It was dark out, the clock stating 2:15AM. She must have fallen asleep and Bobby hadn't wanted to wake her. Bobby reached for the handset on the end table, his voice groggy from sleep as he answered.

"Goren." There was a pause before he asked: "How the hell did that happen?!" He pushed the off button on the phone and tossed it on the end table with a sigh.

"What is it?" Charli wanted to know.

"Dresden's dead."

"What?!"

"Nurse walked into his room and found him. They're going to perform an autopsy. He was restrained and under police guard at Bellevue," he looked down at her. "Probably natural causes but they need to follow procedure." He wasn't going to lose any sleep that the man was dead.

**End Chapter 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Chapter 4

Seven days had passed since Dresden's abduction attempt. His death had been determined to be heart failure due to natural causes and the investigation had ended with a search of his apartment. Although Bobby had not revealed much to Charli, he did tell her that there were photos of her everywhere. Dresden had several journals that detailed his imagined affair with Charli, which only served to affirm he had been her stalker. Something had continued to nag Bobby but he couldn't explain exactly what it was.

While Charli was understandably on edge, she had been too focused on the final wedding arrangements to give the man much thought. Bobby had been insistent that they marry as soon as possible and since Charli had never wanted a large wedding, the plans had proved to be relatively simple. They would be married in the backyard of Jacob and Maggie's large house with only the closest of friends and family in attendance. Bobby had asked a lifelong friend, Jared Price, a priest with St. Catherine's, to perform the ceremony.

Standing in front of a dressing room mirror, Charli studied her reflection. She had tried on the dress she had chosen to wear for the wedding to determine if it needed any alteration. Maggie stood in the hallway and watched her niece with an indulgent smile when Charli sighed in frustration.

"I swear my stomach grows an inch a day," she grumbled. She ran a hand over her belly.

"You look fine, Charli. Bobby's so in love with you that you could wear a potato sack and he'd be thrilled," Maggie chuckled. "I don't think you need to worry how you look."

Charli knew there was nothing that would help at this point. Her figure was beginning to resemble that of a pear but there was no disguising the fact. Of course, she had hoped to look better than 'fine' on her wedding day. They left the dress shop and walked towards a small café where they had arranged to meet Alex and Bobby for a late lunch, unaware that they were being watched. Cold brown eyes studied the woman whose death would be the ultimate revenge against Detective Robert Goren.

"Of course, Charli's not going to fit into a size 6 at this point," Maggie had told Alex of the dressing room conversation earlier. "She looked fine." Charli loved her aunt, but to Maggie 'fine' was an all-encompassing adjective.

"I'm sure that your dress is perfect," Alex agreed with Maggie, her smile sincere. Charli took the seat Bobby held out for her, certain no one saw the face she made. She knew she was by no means beautiful, but couldn't she at least hope to look pretty?

After they had eaten, Bobby walked Charli and Maggie to Maggie's car. He pulled open the passenger door for Charli as she asked:

"What time will you be home?"

"I should be home by 5:30." His towering height could be intimidating to the criminals he hunted, but she knew how gentle he was. He had a gentle soul, a gentle heart.

"Your engagement dinner starts at 7 o'clock." Maggie told him from across the car. "You better not be late, young man."

"Yes, ma'am," Bobby smiled at the older woman. "We'll be there." He turned his attention back to Charli and leaned in to kiss her. "Call me when you get home," he instructed.

Even though Dresden was dead, Bobby had yet to drop his guard. Charli and the babies were too important for him to allow anything to happen to them.

Bobby stood in the doorway of the bedroom later that evening and watched Charli with an amused smile on his handsome face. Charli turned this way and that, examining her reflection in the mirror before she stuck her tongue out at herself.

"What's wrong?" he asked, coming to stand behind her. Charli met his gaze in the mirror, saying:

"Look at me - I look like an oompa loompa," indicating her stomach beneath the material of her black dress. "And if you tell me I look fine, I swear I'll hit you with something!" she teased when he opened his mouth to speak.

Bobby slid his arms around her from behind, his hands resting on her belly as he leaned close and whispered against her ear:

"You look **fiiiiiine**," His deep voice practically purred as he spoke and Charli leaned back against him. Her knees trembled slightly as he kissed his way along her cheek until he captured her lips in a soft kiss. He twisted her around in his arms but before Bobby could deepen the kiss, Charli laid her hands on his chest to stop him. "Chuck -," his voice went from a purr to a gentle protest at the interruption.

"We'll be late," she pointed out. "Maggie and Jacob are being kind enough to host this party for us," she reminded him. "And you promised Maggie we'd be there on time." Bobby released her reluctantly, a look of pure male passion in his chocolate brown eyes as he said:

"I'll remember where we were."

"I'm sure you will," she flushed softly, aware of the desire in his gaze. The fact that the man found her attractive even though her stomach resembled a soccer ball filled her with a sense of pride and warmth. She knew that he was in love with her – that he found the worth in her that she had thought long dead. Harris had long ago tried to kill any sense of self-value she had.

The door of the Pub had a sign that read: "Closed for Private Party" and Charli looked up at Bobby. The closing had gone through and the restaurant had been closed while the outside signage was changed. The new owners had been kind enough to allow Jacob and Maggie to utilize it for an impromptu engagement party. Tonight would be the last time that Reilly's Pub would be visited by family and friends. Monday it would re-open as someone else's dream.

Charli's gaze surveyed the room and she was pleasantly surprised at the people who had wanted to share their happiness. Bobby slid an arm around her waist and held her close to his side. He re-introduced her to several friends he had met through Jimmy before he directed her to where three men stood with Alex.

"Here she is," Mike Logan smiled at the couple when they approached. "How are you?" he asked Charli.

"I'm fine," she replied and heard Bobby's soft chuckle. She couldn't hide the blush that claimed her cheeks as she recalled their exchange in the bedroom earlier.

"Hello, Detective," Ron Carver extended his hand to Bobby, a smile on his face.

"Mr. Carver," Bobby shook his hand before he turned to the other man. "Captain Deakins. I'd like to introduce my - my fiancé," he smiled down at Charli. "Charli Donovan, James Deakins and Ron Carver."

"I can't tell you how thrilled I am for you," the retired Captain spoke to Goren. He winked at Charli as he said: "I've known him long enough to offer you congratulations along with hoping you have an iron will." Charli couldn't help but laugh at the good-natured teasing. It was obvious that these men held Bobby in high regard.

"You'll be at the wedding and the reception, won't you?" Bobby asked.

"For a chance to dance with this beautiful young woman?" Attorney Carver smiled. "Of course, I will."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Deakins met Bobby's gaze. "I wish you all the happiness, Bobby. If anyone deserves it, you do."

Bobby shifted uncomfortably. He disliked being the focus of attention and Charli was quick to excuse them to introduce Bobby to a friend of Jacob's. She felt his fingers tighten against her side in a silent show of gratitude but he said nothing. Charli looked around the room on several occasions and it was obvious to Bobby she had expected someone who hadn't shown up.

"Are you disappointed that Janice didn't show?" he asked.

"Not disappointed, really. More surprised than anything, since she's been so concerned about my being an unwed mother. I thought for sure she'd want to meet you and assure herself that I'm actually getting married. She's been so curious about who the baby's father was."

"Something probably came up – I'm sure she'll be at the wedding," Bobby replied. He knew that Charli's relationship with Janice Fletcher was based more on Charli's pity for the older woman's solitary life than on true friendship.

Charli stood with Alex and her date, Paul Bradley, when Bobby located her. He nodded to his partner before he took Charli's hand in his and led her onto the small dance floor where several other couples moved to the music. As a song ended, another began and Bobby drew Charli into his arms as the jukebox played a slow love song.

'_Girl, you're lookin' fine tonight_

_And all those guys have got you in their sight_

_What you're doin' with a clown like me_

_Is surely one of life's little mysteries'_

_So tonight I'll ask the stars above_

_How did I ever win your love?_

_What did I do, what did I say_

_To turn your angel eyes my way?"_

Bobby whispered the words in her ear as they danced and she couldn't help but smile. Maybe the fact that she looked 'fine' wasn't such a horrible thing after all. His use of the word and Maggie's were two very different definitions. Life could not be any more perfect than it was at this moment. Charli smoothed her hands over the front of Bobby's blue dress shirt as they danced. Tipping her had back, she smiled up at him and asked:

"Can you promise me that when I wake up tomorrow morning, this won't all be a dream?"

"I promise you that I plan on being by your side every morning when you wake up and every night when you go to sleep, for the rest of my life." Bobby's gaze met and held hers as the song ended and he dropped a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Alright, turn her loose," Logan tapped Bobby on the shoulder, drawing the couple apart. "I need a chance to warn her of all your faults before it's too late," he told Goren with a good-natured chuckle.

"She already knows all of my faults," Bobby told his friend.

"And she's marrying you anyway? Hell, you **are** one lucky son of a bitch."

"I – I know,' Goren agreed easily. "And I expect her back after this dance."

"So, you have any sisters?" Mike asked as he turned his attention to his dance partner. Bobby left the dance floor to stand with Alex and Paul. Even as he fell into an easy conversation with his partner and her friend, his gaze continually strayed to Charli and Mike.

"She's not going anywhere," Alex stated at one point. Bobby looked from Alex to Charli before he said:

"I plan on making sure of that."

"This is absolutely ridiculous," Bobby grumbled the morning of the wedding. He knocked on the bedroom door and waited for someone to unlock it.

"It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding," Charli repeated what Maggie and Alex had been telling him for days. He hadn't been pleased that she had slept at Maggie and Jacob's while he lay wide awake at his apartment

"It's bad luck for the groom not to get any sleep the night before the wedding!" he countered and knocked on the door yet again. "Come on, Chuck, open the door."

"If it's any consolation, I didn't sleep any better," Charli admitted. She had gotten used to the feel of Bobby against her in the night. "We've only got half an hour."

"I want to see you **now**," he insisted. He heard footsteps in the hallway behind him and turned to find Alex approaching. Alex wasn't certain but she would have sworn that her partner had blushed at being caught.

"You know," his partner's voice was both calm and amused. "The longer you stand up here begging, the longer it will take for Charli to get ready. And, the longer she has to change her mind. Now, Captain and Mrs. Deakins and Mr. and Mrs. Carver just arrived. Why don't you go visit with them and let me help Charli fix her hair?" Alex waved her hands in the air to shoo him away.

After she was certain that Bobby had retreated down the stairs, Alex knocked on the door and asked to be let in. Charli stood before her, dressed in an off-white lace and satin dress with a handkerchief hemline.

"He won't be able to take his eyes off you," Alex smiled. "Let's get your hair done and get you married before my partner has a coronary."

"I – I love him so much, Alex," Charli's hands trembled and she wove her fingers together in an effort to get them to stop. "I keep expecting to find out this is all a dream."

"It's not a dream," Alex assured her. "And I don't think I need to tell you that he loves you," the older woman smiled warmly. "You and these babies have brought him back from the hell he's been in these last few months. For that, those of us who care about him will always be grateful. Now – what do you want to do with your hair?"

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are?" Bobby asked. He held her close on the makeshift dance floor and studied her upturned face.

"You may have once or twice before," she smiled up at him. When they had stood before Father Price, Bobby had leaned in to whisper in her ear how beautiful he found her. Since then he had repeated the compliment several times. "But don't let that stop you," she teased.

"Excuse me, I think the bride owes me a dance," Mike Logan tapped Bobby on the shoulder. "You've got the rest of your life, Goren. Give a guy a break." Even as he spoke, Logan chuckled and Bobby released his wife reluctantly.

Before he left the dance floor, Bobby saw Alex and motioned for her to join him. Alex smiled up at him and said:

"Until she got that ring on your finger, I wasn't sure you were going to make it."

"Neither was I," Bobby chuckled, but had the grace to look self-conscious. "She had too much time to change her mind."

"Like that was going to happen," Alex shook her head. "I'm trying to figure out which one of you has it worse for the other, but I'm pretty sure it's a tie. Have you told her yet?" Alex raised a curious eyebrow.

"No – and Maggie and Jacob have promised not to say anything either," Bobby looked over to where Charli danced with Logan. She laughed at something the other man had said and the sound carried across the space that separated them. "D – Do you think she'll like it? I don't want her to think I – that I went behind her back."

"If Joe had done this for me when we were first married, he would have had a smile on his face for months!" Alex replied with a knowing smile. "I just want you and Charli to be happy, Bobby. You both deserve it."

"Thank you….for everything," Bobby said, looking down at his partner. "I know that – I know what a pain in the ass I am. Thanks for putting up with me."

"That's what partners and friends are for," she assured him. "Now, go get your wife back from Logan before he runs off with her!" Alex took a step back from Bobby but rather than leaving the dance floor, she accepted Captain Ross' invitation to dance.

The day was one that Charli would never forget. She had never allowed herself to believe in fairytales and happily ever after but as she studied the silver wedding band on her finger, she knew that they did exist. She and Bobby had chosen plain silver bands but when they exchanged their vows, the ring Bobby had slid on her finger had surprised her. It was a solid band on the bottom, but the top was two thin bands that crossed one over the other. The top band was inlaid with several diamond chips. Bobby explained that the ring was a symbol of the intertwining of their lives together, of the future they were building together.

"So where are the newlyweds going on their honeymoon?" Captain Deakins questioned later that afternoon.

"Jacob and Maggie have a vacation home in the Poconos," Alex replied. "They're going to spend a few days there."

"She's a beautiful young lady," Ron Carver commented, nodding towards the couple where they spoke with Danny Ross and Elizabeth Rodgers. "I don't know that I've ever seen Goren so – content."

"Charli's definitely good for him," Alex agreed, following the ADA's gaze. She rubbed her forehead thoughtfully as she added: "She loves him just as he is – we should all be so lucky."

Once all the guests had left, Bobby and Charli changed for the drive into Pennsylvania before they joined Maggie and Jacob downstairs. Jacob handed Bobby the key to the cabin before he shook the large man's hand.

"I can't tell you how proud I am to have you as member of our family, Bobby. We've always loved Charli like a daughter – and I'm honored that you're my son."

"Thank you, Jacob," Bobby looked from the older man to Maggie. "Thank you both for everything."

"You're welcome, Robert," Maggie smiled up at him. "You should be getting on the road before it gets too late. Jacob and I need to be up early. We have to start our packing."

"I – I can't believe the house has sold," Charli said, almost to herself. "This is the only true home I ever had. How – how soon will you be going to closing?"

"I'd say within three weeks. Your aunt and I are anxious to get on with our plans to travel and the couple who made the offer want to get in here as soon as they can," Jacob told her.

"Well, I'm glad you got the price you wanted," Charli couldn't allow her emotions to affect the sale of the house. Jacob and Maggie deserved to do what they had dreamt of for years and she would be happy for them. "I'll help you when we get back." She stepped forward and kissed her aunt's cheek and found herself wrapped in a warm embrace.

"You won't have time to be helping me," Maggie smiled across at Bobby. "Will she?" She released her niece.

"Well, an apartment is much easier to pack up than a house," Bobby replied. "I'm sure we'll be able to help you."

"W – what are you talking about?" Charli looked from one to the other before she turned her attention to Jacob. "What are they talking about?"

"You've always been a smart girl, you can't figure it out?" Jacob teased. Looking from her uncle to her husband, Charli asked:

"Did you – Are we buying the house?"

"It – it seemed right, Chuck. I know how much you love this place and – Can you think of a better place to raise our kids?" Bobby waited for her reaction, worried that she would be angry with him for not discussing his decision with her. Instead, he was rewarded with a smile that seemed to reflect in her green eyes as she came up on her tiptoes to wind her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"How did you manage to do this without me knowing?" she asked him, unable to contain her excitement.

"It wasn't easy. Eames has been the go between when the realtor needed to get a message to me after hours," he told her. His relief was obvious that she wasn't angry with him for not telling her.

Once they were on the road to Pennsylvania, they discussed their move to the house. Bobby glanced across at her before he said:

"I'm sorry – I probably should have told you, but I didn't want to get your hopes up in case something fell through."

Charli reached across the console and laid her hand on Bobby's arm.

"I don't want you to ever feel that you can't talk to me about anything but the fact that you did this – for me – I don't know that I'll ever be able to tell you how much it means to me."

If Bobby hadn't been so focused on Charli, he would have noticed that they were being followed. It was a plain, nondescript car that trailed just a vehicle or two behind, its driver never losing sight of the newlyweds. The driver's mind played over the satisfaction that would come knowing that Goren would suffer insurmountable pain at the loss of his new found happiness. A pain from which he'd never recover.

"Bobby, you missed the exit," Charli told him when they had driven by the sign that read 'Mt. Pocono'. She glanced across at Bobby whose amused grin caused her to smile. "Sorry, I was supposed to tell you **before** we got to the exit, wasn't I?"

"That would help," he chuckled. "Can we circle back?"

"Get off at the Tannersville exit," she said. "You can pick up 611 which will get us back to where we should be. There's a small grocery store we can stop and pick up a few things tonight to save us having to come out too early tomorrow."

The car was parked so that the driver could see Goren and Charli come out of the grocery store. They had walked through the parking lot laughing and talking, Goren's arm around her shoulders. The sight only served to heighten the anger; brown eyes watched with hateful intent. Being able to see Goren suffer would be the ultimate revenge.

Goren set the bag of groceries on the back seat of the SUV before he helped Charli into the passenger seat. He leaned in and kissed her deeply before he closed the door. He paused on his way around to the driver's side and looked around the parking lot. Did the man have radar? Even in the darkness, the driver slouched a bit, not wanting to be seen. Bobby shook off the feeling of foreboding as he slid into the SUV and they continued on their way.

It was impossible to follow them any farther once they turned off the main road. Goren was too smart and if the plan were to be successful Goren had to be certain that Dresden had acted alone and all danger had passed. Content with knowing where they were, the driver turned around and went in search of a hotel close by.

Bobby woke early the next morning to find himself alone in the large bed. He smiled at the memory of the previous evening. Eames had been right. Charli had been very appreciative of his wedding present and he had been very receptive of her gratitude. He swung his long legs over the side of the bed as he sat up and reached for his clothes. Life was better than he had ever believed it could be.

"Good morning, Mrs. Goren," Bobby found Charli in the kitchen making coffee. He slid his arms around her from behind and pulled her back against his chest. He leaned down and kissed the sensitive place just below her ear.

"Good morning," she replied, her breath catching in her throat as his tongue touched her skin.

"What sort of plans do you have for today?" he asked as he moved his hands over her belly. She wore jeans and Bobby's shirt, which he had been happy to discard the previous evening. Her hair smelled of her shampoo and was still damp.

"There used to be an antique store up the road a ways. I'd like to just go look around, if you don't mind." She turned in his arms and smoothed her hands over his broad chest. "And maybe a walk around town." Charli tipped her head back to look up at him. "I can go by myself if you'd rather relax."

"No, I want to go," Bobby was quick to assure her. He had yet to tell her of his lingering suspicions. He didn't want to cause her any unnecessary worry, but he also didn't want to place her unnecessarily in harm's way.

Almost two hours later, they walked through what was more of a barn rather than the shop Charli had led him innocently to believe. Bobby smiled indulgently at his wife as she browsed around the various rooms.

"Charli Donovan, is that you?" an older woman approached them as they were about to enter one of the last rooms in the building.

"Mrs. Jamison, how are you?" Charli moved forward to hug the woman.

"It's been ages since you've come for a visit," the woman scolded. Her gaze strayed to Charli's swollen belly before moving to the giant of a man who waited patiently by her side. "And just how far along are you?"

"Almost 4 months," Charli smiled and held her hand out to Bobby. "This is my husband, Bobby Goren. Bobby this is Ruth Jamison. She and Aunt Maggie are childhood friends."

"Your husband?" Ruth offered him a pleased smile, extending her hand to him. "You've got yourself one special young lady here."

"Yes, ma'am, I do," Bobby agreed, shaking Ruth's hand.

"So how long have you been married?"

"W – we just got married yesterday," Charli replied. "We're actually on our honeymoon. Maggie and Jacob offered us their cabin for a few days."

"Well, allow me to offer congratulations to you on both counts." Ruth wasn't a person to judge others and offered no comment on putting the 'cart before the horse'. "I'd like to give you something as a wedding gift," she said, looking from one to the other.

"That's not necessary," Charli began but Ruth wasn't taking 'no' for an answer. Instructing the newlyweds to wait, she went into a back room and returned with a quilt.

"One of our local crafters makes these and I sell them on consignment. I'd love for you to have it." Even though Charli and Bobby protested that it was too extravagant, Ruth insisted. She located a box behind the counter to put it in while Charli waited. Glancing over to Bobby, she saw him looking at several wooden rocking horses with the same intensity that he displayed in studying anything that caught his interest.

She turned her attention back to Mrs. Jamison, thanking the woman yet again for her thoughtfulness. Bobby was rising from his examination of the horses when a movement in the hallway caught his eye. He rushed from the room in an effort to locate what he had thought he had seen, but the hallway was too crowded to single out any one person. Rubbing the back of his neck, he turned to find Charli coming towards him.

"Are you alright?" she asked, allowing him to take the large box from her.

"I – I thought I saw something." He shrugged it off, not wanting to alarm Charli over nothing. "Just my eyes playing tricks. Now – what is there to see in this town you'd like to walk around?"

The next several days went by much too quickly. Bobby was more relaxed than he had been in years. He and Charli would talk for hours, take long walks and make love all hours of the day and night. He couldn't let go of the unease he felt. Someone had been following them that first day, he was certain of it. He had waited until Charli was using the restroom to call Eames and ask his partner to have ME Rodgers rerun several tests.

"You don't think he died of a heart attack?" Alex was curious.

"J – just call it a hunch," Bobby replied. "Something's been bothering me and I just want to cover all the bases. I hope – Let's just hope that I'm wrong."

"If you think Charli's still in danger, maybe you should come home," Alex said and Bobby could picture her worried frown.

"We're out in the middle of nowhere. It'll be easier to spot anyone following us, Eames. Besides, I don't want Charli upset if I'm just overreacting. If Rodgers gets any results before we get back, would you give me a call, please?"

"I will – but let's hope for both you and Charli that you're just assuming the role of protective husband a bit too well," Eames said. "Enjoy what's left of your honeymoon and bring me back something nice."

"Already packed in the suitcase," Bobby chuckled. Charli had picked out a pair of Black Hills Gold earrings for her at a small gift shop they had stopped at. "We'll see you in a few days."

"So, do you want to tell me what's going on or should I just assume that you're bored with me already?" Charli asked the last day of their honeymoon.

"What would make you think I was bored?" Bobby slid his arm across her shoulders as they walked around the small lake that bordered Jacob and Maggie's property.

"No matter where we go, you seem to be looking around like you're expecting someone, or you're looking for someone who might be more entertaining than I am," Charli told him. "If you're looking for another woman this soon after we've gotten married, what will you think when I'm as big as a house?" Although she had kept her tone teasing, Bobby heard a hint of insecurity in her words.

"You mean I haven't told you yet?"

"Told me what?" Charli looked up at her husband. They had stopped walking and he turned to face her.

"Not only do I think you are the most beautiful, intelligent woman I've ever known. I find the thought of you carrying our children to be incredibly sexy and I can't keep my hands off you." He slid his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Well, you have to admit that you've been more than a little distracted whenever we're out in public these last few days." Charli knew her husband well, Bobby realized with a smile. She smoothed her hands over the front the black T-shirt he wore.

"Then I need to take the time to show you exactly how happy I am to be exactly where I am with exactly who I'm with," he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her deeply.

They had been home for almost two weeks when Charli received a call to teach. Bobby had been reluctant to allow her to accept another substitute teaching assignment but she had been insistent. He had walked her into the school that Phil Dresden had abducted her from all those weeks ago and Charli could feel the tension in his broad-shouldered body.

"Charli…," he began when they reached the classroom but Charli reached up to lay a gentle finger on his lips.

"It's alright, Bobby. I have to do this. Otherwise Phil will have won."

"Please – don't go anywhere outside the school until I get back. I – I know Dresden's dead but I just want to know that you're safe." He reached out a gentle hand to stroke her cheek. He hadn't told her of the results ME Rodgers had discovered upon rerunning several tests. Or that Bobby had been slowly working his way through the list Charli had provided of people she knew, to rule them as possible accomplices.

"We're fine," she smiled up at him. Taking Bobby's hand in hers, she laid it on her ever- growing belly to feel one of the babies move. It was the first time she had felt the movement and wanted to share it with Bobby. Their gazes locked and held and Charli saw the tears pool in Bobby's soft brown eyes. He kissed her lightly before leaving her to her students.

Bobby was already at his desk when Eames entered the Major Case Squad Room. She removed her jacket and hung it on the back of her chair as she bid him 'good morning'. Goren glanced up at her, his thoughts elsewhere as he mumbled an absent greeting.

"Honeymoon over?" She pulled out her chair and sat down.

"What? No, of course not – we're great," Bobby replied. "I had to drop her at school today on my way in. Why doesn't she understand that she doesn't have to work? She should be taking care of herself."

"Excuse me? You actually told her **not** to work?" Alex looked across at her partner with a bemused smile. "Let me take a wild guess about what she had to say to that."

"You think I'm wrong?" Bobby set his lead pencil down on a sigh and met her gaze.

"Did you think I shouldn't have worked when I was pregnant?"

"I – I never gave it much thought," Bobby admitted. "I'm being overprotective again, aren't I?"

"Just a bit. Pregnant women work all the time and Charli is young and healthy. There's no reason why she can't work if she wants to." Alex studied him for a moment before she asked: "You haven't told her about Dresden have you?"

"No – no, I haven't. I didn't want to upset her until I had some answers. There's a black and white stationed outside the school and - and Captain Ross assigned a plainclothes officer to the school as a teacher's aid," Bobby rubbed the back of his neck. "All hell's going to break loose at home when she finds out."

"Bobby, someone got into Dresden's room undetected and killed him using an injection of potassium into his IV. The man was murdered and unless you hadn't had Rodgers double check, it would have gone unnoticed," Alex shook her head. "You **have** to tell Charli. You can't be with her 24 hours a day and she needs to be on her guard, especially since we have no idea who this person is."

"Care to join me for lunch?" Janice Fletcher smiled at Charli from the doorway of the classroom. The children were on recess and Charli was taking the time to relax. Janice held up a bag from a local deli.

"I – sure," she accepted, startled at Janice's appearance. "We can eat here or go to the lounge."

"Here's good. It will give us time to catch up," Janice replied. "I want to hear all about your wedding and this man that you've married."

"You – you could have met him at the party or the wedding," Charli reminded her. "I thought for sure you'd be there since you were so concerned about my being an unwed mother."

They sat across from each other at a worktable that was set up in the front of the classroom. Janice studied Charli for a moment before she said:

"I wanted to see you married to a man who loves you, not simply to have a father for your child."

"Bobby does love me – I wouldn't have married him otherwise," Charli replied with a certainty that drew Janice's curiosity.

"Really? He told you that he was in love with you before he proposed? And why hadn't he ever told you before? What about the night that he got you pregnant?"

Charli considered the questions put to her and found she had no answer.

"You turned down his proposal at first, didn't you?"

Charli set her fork down and pushed the salad away before she said:

"It wasn't like that. You're making it sound -."

"Sound? Like what? I'm right, aren't I? Your Prince Charming asked you to marry him and when you turned him down, that was when he professed his love for you. Poor Charli, he got you to do what he wanted because he knows how in love with him you are. He used your feelings against you."

"You're wrong, Janice. Bobby loves me very much," Charli stated but even she heard the quiver of uncertainty in her voice.

"For your sake, I hope I'm wrong," Janice shrugged. "But if I were you, I'd look at things without the rose colored glasses for a few days and see if anything's changed. You're a pretty girl, Charli but you're no beauty queen and now with that huge belly of yours, any man would start looking around for a distraction."

Before Charli could respond, Janice glanced at her watch and said:

"I've got to go. I need to get back to St. Gregory's. If you need a friend, you know where to find me."

Charli opened her mouth to tell Janice she was wrong, but closed it before the words came out. She knew Janice well enough to know that the older woman wasn't easily swayed once her mind was made up. Even though Charli tried to push Janice's words from her mind, they nagged at her, reminding her of Bobby's preoccupied behavior several times since they'd been married. He wouldn't have lied to her about his feelings. Would he?

Bobby arrived at the school to pick her up and Charli was grateful to get home. They had been slowly packing up the apartment and a stack of boxes stood in the corner. Slipping off her shoes, Charli rubbed her lower back absently as she walked into the kitchen to start dinner. Bobby followed behind, tossing his suit jacket over the arm of the sofa before loosening his tie. It joined his jacket on the sofa as he unbuttoned several buttons of his shirt.

"You're awfully quiet. Is everything alright?" Bobby leaned against the doorway as he watched her move around the kitchen.

"I'm fine," she replied without much inflection in her voice. "Just tired, I guess."

"Why don't you let me get dinner?" he offered. He came to stand behind her to slide his arms around her and pull her back against him. "I'll get the chicken in the oven and come rub your back." He spoke close to her cheek and she felt his breath, warm on her skin. She inhaled the scent of him and closed her eyes against the feelings he was able to arouse so easily.

"I can do it," she began but was acutely aware of the large hands caressing her stomach.

"I didn't say you couldn't do it," Bobby pointed out, his voice soft against her ear. "I said that I'd do it so you could relax." He kissed her temple before he released her. "Go put your feet up. I'll be right in."

He moved to wash his hands and Charli's gaze fell on his wedding ring. He was her husband. He wouldn't have married her if he wasn't in with love her, would he? Her father's words rang in her ears. Harsh, hateful words telling her that no man would ever want her. There was nothing about her worth loving. If Bobby was in love with her as he said, why hadn't he told her sooner?

Bobby lay awake in the darkness, aware of Charli sleeping with her back to him. In the time that they'd been sharing his bed, she had fallen asleep in his arms every night. The fact that she had chosen to move away from him worried Bobby. If he had done something to hurt her, he hoped she would talk to him about it. As easy as it had always been for him to read people, Charli had proven to be the exception. When she was troubled, she retreated into herself. A lesson learned from her life at the hands of an abusive father. Bobby had believed that she trusted him. They could work through anything as long as they were able to discuss it. Her silence was a sign that all was not well in the Goren household.

Turning onto his side, Bobby moved close to her. He slid his arm around her and pulled her back against him. He had never known such a sense of belonging in his life and he would do everything in his power to make certain Charli knew how much he loved her.

"I can't believe that not one of the people on Charli's list has more than a parking ticket," Eames commented later the next morning. "I thought for sure it would be someone she knew that was involved with Dresden."

"I – I was hoping not to have to tell Charli about this. I don't want it to be too much stress with the twins," Bobby sighed. He ran a hand over his face in frustration.

"You're pushing your luck," Alex looked across at him. "If she finds out you're hiding this from her, it'll be your own fault if you wind up on the couch!"

Bobby retrieved the files from the side of his desk and began to review each one in case he had missed something. When he had left Charli at home that morning, she had still been withdrawn. She had promised him that she'd work on packing and rest when she became tired. He gave himself a mental shake. He needed to focus at the task on hand if he was going to keep her safe.

He studied the photo of Janice Fletcher that stared back up at him from the file. She had an exemplary record and been a teacher in the state of New York for almost 15 years. She had come to work at St. Gregory's, moving to New York City from Olean several months earlier. Never married, no children, no family – Bobby reread the history provided by the New York State database before closing the file and moving onto the next. The answer couldn't be that hard to find. He just needed to concentrate.

"Goren – Eames, in my office!" Ross called as he walked into the Major Case Squad Room. The two detectives exchanged curious glances before following behind the Captain. "Close the door."

"What is it?" Alex questioned.

"I just spent a fun-filled morning getting my ass chewed out by the Commissioner. He wants to know why two of my detectives are still actively working a case that has been closed." Ross looked from Eames to Goren. "Dresden was your wife's stalker, Detective. Wasn't he?"

"Yes, sir – but I don't think – He wasn't acting alone. He had help." Bobby stated.

"I understand that he was murdered," Ross said. He watched the partners exchange a silent glance before he added: "I do know what goes on around here. Potassium in his IV – undetectable – exhibits the same symptoms as a fatal heart attack. I explained to the Commissioner that you weren't investigating Dresden – you were working his murder. Do not burn me on this or I will not be pleasant to be around. Understood?"

Yes – yes, sir," Bobby pulled open the door and Eames exited. "Captain," Bobby turned to face the older man. "Th – thank you."

"I can't find fault with a man loving his family, Detective and I won't begin to try. If I felt my boys were in danger, I doubt I'd be acting much differently," Ross admitted.

The men's gazes held for a brief moment and Bobby looked down at the floor before he looked back to where Ross stood.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to you with this. Donovan wants to keep this out of the press – you shouldn't have been blindsided."

"No, I shouldn't have been," the Captain agreed. "It won't happen again, will it Detective?"

The car trailed behind Goren on his way to the apartment. The driver was relieved to be back in New York as it was more difficult to be detected. Goren had gotten too close on several occasions in the Poconos. Sitting outside the faded brick front of the apartment building, the driver watched Goren go inside, carrying a bouquet of flowers. It was easy to simply bide time at the moment. No matter what Goren might think he knew he couldn't prove anything. When the time presented itself, Charli Goren and the child she carried would die. Watching Goren self-destruct from the guilt would be worth whatever price that might need to be paid.

**End Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Bobby walked into the apartment, determined that he would get Charli to talk to him about what was troubling her. She had been withdrawn since he had picked her up the previous afternoon and he feared it was something he had done. If she had come to regret marrying him, he needed to know so that they could work through it. He wasn't going to lose her.

"Hi." He smiled when he saw her seated on the floor by his bookcase. She had packed several boxes while he'd been at work and was now looking through an old photo album.

"Hi," she offered him a smile over her shoulder. "Is this you?" She indicated a photo of a small boy dressed as a cowboy for Halloween.

Bobby tossed his keys on the counter and joined her on the floor, sitting close alongside her. He handed her the flowers, lavender carnations. She thanked him and he leaned in for the kiss that she offered, but even as their lips met, he felt her hesitance.

"They're beautiful," she brought them to her nose to inhale their soft fragrance before she set them on the box. Bobby looked at the photo as he loosened and removed his tie.

"I was – 8, I think," he tossed his tie on the end table and undid the first few buttons of his shirt. "All I wanted to be when I grew up was a cowboy." He smiled at one of the few happy memories he had. He studied Charli's upturned face for a moment before he asked:

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"I – I don't know what you mean," Charli fibbed, turning her attention back to the photo album.

"You practically fell out of bed last night, you couldn't get far enough away from me. You've been – quiet since I picked you up yesterday." Bobby broke off with a frustrated sigh. "If – if I've done something or if you think you – you've made a mistake marrying me – you need to talk to me, Chuck. I can't fix it if I don't know what **it** is."

Charli remained silent for a moment, acutely aware of Bobby waiting for her response. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously before she said:

"It took someone else to point it out but I know that – You married me because I'm pregnant and that's the only reason. I was so stupid to think that -," Charli shook her head as she fought the tears that threatened to fall.

She moved away from Bobby and set the photo album on the floor. Using the box for leverage, she started to her feet. Bobby rose quickly and helped her, his arm around her waist. Before she could pull away, Bobby turned her to face him and took a gentle hold of her upper arms.

"You aren't stupid by any stretch of the imagination," he stated as if her words angered him. "Why would you think - Who told you that I only married you because you were pregnant?"

"It doesn't matter, Bobby. I know it's true." The tears fell silently down her cheeks. "You never t – told me you loved me until I turned down your proposal at first," she reminded him. "If – if you were truly in love with me, you would have told me sooner."

"Oh, baby, don't cry." Bobby released her arms to cup her face in his long-fingered hands. Gently, he wiped her tears with his thumbs. "Please – don't cry."

"I can't help it," she hiccupped. "I – I feel like such a fool. Pl – please let me go." She laid her hands on his chest to push herself free but Bobby was having none of it. He slid his arms around her waist to stop her. Charli stood still, staring at a button on his shirt.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere," he replied softly. "Look at me." When she kept her gaze averted, Bobby's voice became more insistent. "Look at me, Chuck."

She tipped her head back and met his gaze. Bobby studied her upturned face for a moment before he said:

"I have been in love with you since before Jimmy died, but I'm 16 years older than you, my family is a tragedy and I know that you could do a hell of a lot better than me." Bobby bent his knees to bring his eyes level with hers. "You **deserve** a hell of a lot better than me. You're beautiful, intelligent, sexy, loving, gentle…" Bobby broke off when Charli shook her head.

"I'm none of those things," she whispered through her tears. "I'm plain and boring – and very, very fat. You mar- married me because you felt sorry for me."

"You're incredibly attractive – and pregnant with twins," Bobby smiled a sad, gentle smile. "I married you because we're in love – because we're starting a family," he stated firmly. "If you've changed your mind, tell me. But don't tell me how I feel – you apparently have no idea how much you mean to me." Bobby released her then and walked into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Charli jumped at the sound. She had never done anything to cause Bobby to be angry with her before. She ran a hand through her long auburn hair before she retrieved the flowers from where she'd left them. Lavender was her favorite color and carnations were her favorite flower. She located a water pitcher under the kitchen sink and put the flowers in it, realizing that a man would have no need for a flower vase.

She had two choices before her. She could either walk away from Bobby and their marriage based on the thoughtless words of a woman she knew very little about, or she could believe the words of a man who had never lied to her. He was a man of integrity and the person she had considered to be her best friend. And she had hurt him with her uncertainty of his feelings for her.

Charli heard the bedroom door open and watched Bobby walk along the hallway. He had changed into jeans and a long sleeved, green Henley. He went directly to the refrigerator and took out a beer. He closed the door and turned to leave the room. It took more courage than Charli knew she had, but she laid her hand on her husband's arm to stop him. Bobby looked down at where she touched him and Charli pulled her hand away.

"Y – you've been so distracted lately. I was so certain that you realized you made a mistake by marrying me," she spoke softly, not trusting herself to look at him for fear she would burst into tears yet again. "It's hard for me to fathom that you would want to build a life with me. When Jan – Janice told me -" she broke off.

"Janice?" Bobby snorted. "A woman who's never - never even taken the time to meet me is feeding you this line of bull?"

Charli nodded silently and Bobby ran a hand over the back of his neck, letting out a long sigh.

"I'm sorry, Bobby," she whispered. "You have every right to be angry with me – and hurt. It's just that I – I look in the mirror every day, I know what I look like and I know that I'm not experienced when it comes to pl – pleasing you. And even when we were on our honeymoon you seemed to be looking for – someone."

"I want you - more than any woman I've ever known." Bobby told her. He placed a finger under her chin and tipped her head back so that she looked up at him. "You're pregnant with my children – When I touch you, all sane thought goes out the window. You are passionate and giving and you – you please me just by breathing."

He lowered his mouth to hers but other than the finger beneath her chin, he made no further move to touch her. Charli's lips parted beneath his and she felt the tip of his tongue against hers. She wound her arms around his neck as she came up on her tiptoes and Bobby growled into her mouth as he slid his arms around her and pulled her against him. His hands moved over her body, caressing and arousing her. He broke the kiss, his breathing ragged when he said:

"I love you, Charli – I meant what I said earlier. You can do a hell of a lot better than me."

"You're wrong – I've never met anyone better than you," she replied honestly before she drew his mouth back to hers. Bobby backed her down the hallway towards the bedroom. He knew he had to tell her about his suspicions that Dresden hadn't worked alone, that he feared she was still in danger. But he'd tell her later – much later.

It was growing dark outside when Charli snuggled into Bobby's warmth. Her fingers stroked his hair-covered chest and she broke the sleepy silence.

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"I remember," Bobby's fingers stroked her arm. "I hadn't planned on going into work at all tomorrow. If you're up to it, we can take some of the boxes over to the house before we go to the doctor. I know Jacob and Maggie wanted to see if we wanted any of the furniture before they get rid of anything."

"Are – are we OK?" she wanted to know. Bobby chuckled softly, his tone teasing as he asked:

"You're asking me that?" Even as he spoke, his hand caressed her stomach to remind her of the passion they had just shared. Charli blushed hotly and turned her face into his shoulder.

Bobby roused himself onto his elbow to look down at her.

"You tell me. Are we OK?" he countered.

"I should have known better than to listen to Janice," she admitted. "I think she's jeal – jealous and in some way she thought if she caused trouble…"

"Jealous? Why would she be jealous of us?" When Charli didn't answer right away, Bobby said, "She's single, never married, no family. And she's awfully interested in your personal life. Is Janice Fletcher gay?"

"I – I don't know if she's strictly gay. I think she's dated men but when we first met, she did let me know she was interested in me. I – I made sure that she knew straight off that I wasn't – interested." Charli met Bobby's gaze, trying to ignore his fingers as they drew lazy designs on her stomach. "How did you know so much about Janice?"

"Because I've been working my way through the list of people you gave me – back when we were trying to find Dresden," Bobby told her. "The reason I've seemed distracted lately is because I can't shake this feeling – I just – I think that Dresden had an accomplice, Chuck. Too many things just don't add up and I've been worried that you could still be in danger."

"And you didn't tell me?" Charli demanded, struggling to sit up. "You promised that you'd tell me everything, Bobby," she reminded him, holding the sheet to cover herself.

"I know – I didn't want to worry you if I was wrong. You've got enough going on right now, the babies and getting ready to move. I should have told you - I'm sorry."

"Maybe if you'd told me, I wouldn't have been so quick to believe what Janice said," Charli told him and Bobby had the good-sense to look sheepish.

"Point taken," Bobby admitted. "It won't happen again."

"It better not!" She poked him in the chest with a warning finger. "We're in this – all of this – together."

"Yes, we are," her husband smiled at her spark of temper.

They sat up for hours afterwards. Bobby explained to her about Dresden's murder and the journals that the man had kept. Bobby had been reading his way through them. It was obvious that he despised Dresden for the danger the man had put Charli in, but in some strange way, Bobby pitied the man.

"He – he'd been fascinated with you for years," Bobby said when they sat across the kitchen table from each other sharing a late night dinner of fruit and scrambled eggs. "The journals detailed things that you did with your students at school – the times Dresden saw you throughout the day. He was in love with you - But he never acted on his feelings – he never told you how he felt. He was too shy – too uncertain of himself. Something – or someone – pushed him to start sending you the - the gifts and letters. But he would never have done anything to hurt you. If anything – in his mind, in his heart – all he wanted was to protect you and build a life with you." Bobby met her gaze and Charli offered her husband a soft smile. He pitied Dresden because they both loved her and Bobby was able to understand that part of the man.

"I remember how startled he seemed when I asked him about trashing my apartment. He truly didn't know what I was talking about," Charli replied thoughtfully as she reached for a slice of apple on her plate. "I just assumed he was confused. Someone murdered him?" She tipped her head slightly to the side to study Bobby across the table.

"Someone smart enough to know that potassium will mimic a heart attack and go undetected unless specifically tested for," Bobby told her. "Someone - someone who got into and out of the hospital without being noticed."

"I – I still don't understand what I might had done to anyone that they would want to hurt me. And to kill Phil so that he wouldn't tell?"

"Don't take that guilt on, Charli – You aren't responsible for any of this," he assured her. "What about Harris?" He broached the subject carefully. The man was her father, but Bobby knew he was capable of anything.

"No," Charli shook her head. "He knows not to come anywhere near me. If I went public with what he did to me – the beatings – he knows his political career would be over. That means more to him than anything else."

"What about someone who might have a grudge against him?" Bobby rested his chin on his hand, watching her from across the table.

"Our children would be ready to start college by the time you finished up that list," Charli replied with a weak smile. "People aren't even aware I exist, Bobby. Harris called me his 'greatest failure'." She rose from the table and carried her empty plate to the sink. "No one wanting to get even with Harris would come after me, since he'd be relieved not to have me lurking in the background."

Bobby studied her where she stood with her back to him. His father had been an uncaring man who had walked out on the family when Bobby was 11. Bobby had despised his father for his blatant disregard for his wife and children, but the thought of fearing a man who was supposed to love and care for you was unfathomable to Bobby. Charli had lived a life of fear and physical abuse, too frightened to tell anyone. Harris Donovan had made her life hell and she had withdrawn into herself, never allowing anyone close enough to hurt her as her father had done.

"Would – would it upset you if I were to pay Harris a visit?" Bobby rose from the table and carried his plate to the sink. He set it down and waited for her answer.

"If it would make you feel better – but I don't want any contact with him." Charli turned to face her husband. "I don't want him anywhere near me or the babies."

"I'll be sure to make that very plain," he assured her.

"What are you two doing here?" Alex smiled at her partner and Charli as the couple entered the Major Case Squad Room the following afternoon.

"We just came from the doctor," Bobby replied and he reached inside his brown jacket to pull several photos from his shirt pocket. "We thought you'd like to see some pictures." He handed them to Eames, sharing a knowing smile with Charli while they waited for his partner's reaction.

"I'm confused," Alex looked up from the photos, wrinkling her nose. "Even when I was pregnant I had a hard time making out the pictures."

"That would be 'boy twin' and 'girl twin'," Bobby told her with the pride of a new father.

"One of each? That's wonderful!" Alex's gaze strayed from one to the other, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Bobby was insistent that we come tell you even though I thought we should invite you for dinner," Charli explained.

"Thank you," Alex handed her partner back the photos. "I'm honored." Her happiness for them was reflected in her eyes. "It's wonderful news."

"How – how would you feel about being their godmother?" Bobby asked her, almost self-consciously.

"I'd be thrilled," Alex smiled across at her partner, deeply touched by the knowledge that he held her in such high regard. "And I get to spoil them rotten," she added, teasingly. Even as she spoke, she moved around her desk to hug Charli. "I'm so happy for both of you. You have so much planning to do. I'll do anything you need," she offered, looking from one to the other.

"You're serious?" Charli seemed to be amused by Bobby's request. "You want me to invite Janice over for dinner?"

"I just – I want to meet her. I want her to meet me – she needs to know that she's not going to come between us." Bobby replied. He carried the book of paint samples they had picked up under his arm, his hand on the small of her back as they walked along the hallway to the apartment.

"We'll be in the house in a week or two. Why don't we wait and we'll have a few other people over so it's not so obvious?" Charli suggested as she waited for Bobby to unlock the door.

"Why shouldn't it be obvious?" he wanted to know, pushing open the door and waiting for her to go before him.

"Do you have any idea how intimidating you can be?" Charli slipped off her shoes.

"Me?" Bobby seemed to be truly taken back by the thought. "I – I've never been known for my subtlety but you think I'm intimidating?"

"I don't find you the least bit intimidating," she assured him, laying her hands on his chest. She smiled at the expression on his handsome face. "Someone who doesn't know you but already has an issue with you because of me, may find you a bit intimidating."

She came up on her tiptoes and kissed his chin before reaching for the book of paint samples. Taking it from him, she settled on the sofa and opened the book.

"I – I'd still like you to call her," Bobby said. "We can meet at a restaurant if you think it would be less of a threat."

"I'll call her later. She'll still be at school." Charli patted the sofa next to her. "Come look at these with me."

"Oh, no. I'd rather have you pick the colors and I'll just paint the room," he teased. "That way you can't blame me if it doesn't look right afterward." He laughed and sidestepped the pillow Charli threw at him before bending to retrieve it.

"You are so lucky I love you," she shot back at him with good-humor. Bobby laid the pillow on the sofa and leaned down to kiss her before he replied:

"I know." However, his tone was no longer teasing. His gaze met hers, revealing that he did believe himself to be lucky to have earned her love and trust.

Harris Donovan was the image of a typical politician, Bobby thought as he watched the man from several yards away. The Councilman smiled at the people gathered around him, saying what they wanted to hear whether he planned on following through with his promises or not. The very sight of the man caused Bobby's temper to rise. The final beating that Charli had suffered at Harris's hands could have killed her had a housekeeper not called for an ambulance.

She had been 15 minutes past her curfew and Harris had been waiting for her. Although she had explained that she had to have a flat tire repaired, the man wouldn't listen. He had called her a whore and accused her of things Charli had never been able to bring herself to repeat, not even to Bobby. The beating had left her unconscious and bleeding. She had been hospitalized with several broken bones, a concussion and internal injuries that had required surgery.

Bobby had been at her side through it all. He had held her when the doctor had told her she'd never have children. He had mourned with her and listened to her as she revealed the abuse she had suffered at her father's hands for years. When he would have confronted Harris, Charli had pleaded with him not to. Bobby had seen the fear in her green eyes and knew that it wasn't for herself. She had been terrified at what might happen to Bobby.

Shaking off his thoughts, Bobby approached as the crowd around Donovan disbursed. Harris watched the large detective approach with apprehension.

"Detective."

"Councilman," Bobby's deep voice mimicked Harris's own condescending tone.

"What can I do for you?"

"For me? There's not a damn thing you can do for me." Bobby stated. "I – I was actually interested in knowing if you'd been receiving any threats – if there was anyone who might want to do you harm?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Harris said. "Does this have something to do with Charli Rose? I thought the man who had been stalking her was dead?"

"Phil Dresden – he is dead," Bobby studied his father-in-law. "I'm just – I want to be certain he was acting alone. I – I want to keep Charli safe."

"You want to keep my daughter flat on her back in your bed, Detective – just like you have since she was a teenager." Harris Donovan had the good sense to take a step backwards. He was silently grateful for the woman who seemed to appear out of nowhere and lay her hand on Goren's arm.

"Bobby, no!" Eames had been standing by the elevator, waiting for her partner. She had heard the Councilman's accusation and saw Bobby's hand ball into a fist as he stepped forward.

"You're sick," Bobby's voice was a low growl. "You almost killed her."

"She was a slut who couldn't keep away from you – You ruined her," Harris spat, keeping his own voice low so as not to be overheard.

"I – You thought that she had been with me that night?" Goren's laugh was one of sardonic humor. "You beat her half to death because you thought we were lovers?" Bobby took a menacing step forward but was aware of Eames' hand on his arm.

"She never denied it." The man answered with a smugness that made Eames want to watch Goren take his head off. But she knew it would only serve to get Bobby in more hot water with the powers that be.

"Let's go, Bobby – he'd never raise a finger to help his own daughter," Alex spoke with contempt, her gaze moving scathingly over Charli's father. "And he's not worth losing your job over. Charli's right – she's better off without him."

Once they were alone in the elevator, Alex spared a cautious glance up at her partner. She could tell Bobby's always active mind was in overdrive at the moment. His feet shuffled restlessly at the battle he was fighting with himself. Unable to contain the words any longer he said:

"She – she never told me that I – I was the reason Harris beat her that night. He accused her of being with me – he almost killed her because he thought we were lovers."

"You are not responsible for the actions of an abusive father, Bobby. If he hadn't used you as an excuse, he would have found another reason," Alex replied evenly. "Charli probably never told you because she didn't want you feeling guilty. She obviously doesn't blame you so you shouldn't beat yourself up over this."

Bobby heard Eames' words, but she hadn't seen Charli after the beating. She hadn't seen the pain in Charli's eyes, the devastation she had suffered believing that she would never have children. Bobby had and now, he knew that he had been the cause.

"What time did Robert say he would be here?" Maggie asked Charli. The older woman stood in the doorway of the bedroom that would soon be transformed into the nursery.

"Around 6, I think," Charli turned from her task of stripping the old wallpaper. She rubbed her lower back absently with one hand, resting the other on her stomach.

"I was just wondering what time I should start dinner," Maggie said, her gaze straying around the old spare bedroom. "You're going to be exhausted. I doubt Bobby intended for you to do so much work when he dropped you off this morning."

"He would prefer that I sit at home with my feet up all day," Charli smiled. "You'd swear he thinks I'm made out of glass."

"The man loves you – he just wants what he thinks is best for you," Maggie came to Bobby's defense.

"I know, Aunt Maggie. I've never allowed myself to believe that I could be this happy. I still think I'm going to wake up one morning and find that this is all a dream," Charli rubbed her stomach as the babies moved. "That something is going to happen to take it all away."

"Where is everybody?" Bobby's voice carried as he came up the stairs.

"We're in here," Maggie called, but her eyes stayed on her niece. "All you need to do is love each other and to hell with the rest of the world. It's worked for me and your uncle for the better part of 50 years." She turned her attention to Bobby as he joined them. "You're early." She tilted her head to accept the kiss he placed on her cheek.

"Couldn't wait to see my best girl." Even though he spoke to Maggie, his brown eyes were on his wife. Maggie slipped from the room, unnoticed as Bobby moved towards Charli. "Hi."

"Hi," she smiled up at him, flushing at the look she saw in his eyes. He laid his hands on her stomach, smoothing them over the growing bulge as he leaned in to kiss her lightly.

"You've been awfully busy," Bobby nodded towards the pile of discarded wallpaper in the box on the floor. "I thought you agreed to relax."

"This is relaxing," she told him, cupping his face in her hands to draw his attention back to her. "We'll be moving in here in less than 10 days. I won't be able to help with any of the painting, I can at least do this much." Even as she spoke, she drew his mouth back to hers. Her tongue touched his lips, almost shyly, but Bobby was quick to deepen the kiss. His arms slipped around her to pull her closer against him.

Charli knew Bobby's kisses – playful, passionate, comforting – but this kiss was different. She felt something akin to hesitation. Sliding her arms over his chest, she broke the kiss and looked up at him. There was a sadness in his eyes that troubled her.

"What's wrong?"

"No – nothing," Bobby denied but Charli was having none of it.

"You promised, no keeping things from me. You saw Harris today, didn't you?"

"Eames and I went – he – he doesn't know of anyone that might want to use you to get to him," Bobby began but Charli laid a finger on his lips to silence him.

"He doesn't care enough to tell you that one way or another." She spoke with a certainty that told she held no hope for a reconciliation with her father. "There's something else. He said something that's upset you." She studied his handsome face, her fingers moving from his lips and over his chin before she laid her hand on his chest.

"I know – he told me about the – the last beating," Bobby began but fell silent when Charli's green eyes widened and he saw the flash of temper reflected there.

"You believe the filth that came out of his mouth?!" She stormed at her husband. "He told you he accused me of being with you?" Bobby nodded silently. "And you let him get to you? Oh, Bobby – He knows how to play people, you should know that."

"Why – why didn't you ever tell me?" Bobby's deep voice reflected his sadness.

"Because it wouldn't have changed anything. Since my mother walked out, Harris punished me for every wrong, real or imagined, that she committed. I looked like her, I sounded like her – so I must sleep around like she did. If he hadn't thought it was you, he would have found someone else to accuse me of being with. I didn't want you bearing the guilt for something Harris did. He beat me – he knocked me down that flight of stairs. You didn't."

Charli captured his face between her hands again and met his gaze. She graced him with a smile full of love, wanting only to ease his pain.

"I told Harris that he was wrong that night, but he was demented. He didn't want to hear anything that I said. In his mind, it was my mother he was punishing for her betrayal. It had nothing to do with me or you – to me, the things he had said weren't worth repeating then or now."

"You didn't – why didn't you trust me? You could have told me." Bobby studied her upturned face, trying to understand.

"You wanted to kill Harris when you didn't know. What would you have done if I had told you?" She countered but she already knew his answer. "I didn't want to lose you. Harris would have destroyed you – You'd either be dead or in jail. I wasn't willing to risk you for the likes of him."

"Where are you two?" Jacob's voice traveled up from the foot of the stairs. "Maggie and I want to show you something."

Charli caressed Bobby's stubbled cheek, saying:

"I love you – please, don't let Harris come between us."

"I love you, Chuck," he replied on a whisper and kissed her lightly. "We better go see what they want to show us." He released her with a chuckle when Jacob called after them yet again.

"These are the ones you had picked out, aren't they?" Jacob looked anxiously from Charli to Bobby. Charli studied one of the boxes, examining the picture of the crib.

"They are, but why did you do this?" she looked at her uncle. "They're much too expensive and to buy both of them?"

"We'll be leaving before the baby shower and we wanted you to have them," Maggie replied.

"Thank you both," Bobby spoke softly. "I don't think our children could have two better grandparents."

"Oh, Robert, you'll make an old lady cry," Maggie swatted at his arm, before wrapping him in a motherly hug. "I'd love to be their Grandma."

The next two weeks passed much too quickly. Bobby and Charli had bid Jacob and Maggie a safe trip several days earlier when the older couple left to pursue their dream of traveling. Maggie promised to call often and check on Charli's progress. Kissing his niece's cheek, Jacob had said:

"We already plan on flying in from wherever we're at when these little ones make their entrance into the world."

"You had better!" Charli hugged him tightly. "Be safe and take care of each other."

"Like always," Maggie assured her, taking her turn for a hug. "You'll be fine, Peanut. You've got your future right here," Maggie touched Bobby's arm as she spoke. "And right here," she laid a gentle hand on Charli's pregnant stomach. "Don't let anyone take it from you."

Charli was in the master bedroom, unpacking a suitcase and organizing Bobby's bureau. Even as she put the clothes away, she knew he'd rearrange the drawers in the order he was comfortable with. She paused in the midst of her task to rub the small of her back. If the bed hadn't been laden with boxes, she would be tempted to take a nap. Even though she was only six months along, she looked more like nine. She felt clumsy and unattractive and was more comfortable in Bobby's shirts than her own maternity tops. Her husband took every opportunity to show her exactly how attractive he found her and Charli smiled at the thought of their last night in the apartment.

She heard Bobby's voice from the nursery where he swore hotly and she made her way along the hallway. The room had been painted a soft blue and Charli had stenciled clouds on the walls. She had outlined a rainbow and Bobby had already bought the paint to finish it before the babies were born.

Standing in the doorway, she watched her husband where he sat on the floor, pieces of one of the cribs scattered about him. She saw no signs of the directions and smiled, knowing Bobby well enough to know that they were more than likely still in the box. She stood unnoticed for several minutes, a smile on her pretty face. He sucked on the thumb of his left hand and a hammer lay on the floor alongside him.

"That's a bad habit to get into," she teased, indicating his thumb. "What happened?"

Bobby looked up at her, his brown eyes moving over her. She wore one of his shirts, the sleeves rolled up the elbows and the tails hanging halfway down her thighs. Smiling at the sight, he removed his thumb from his mouth as he grumbled:

"I hit myself with the damn hammer."

"Do the directions call for a hammer?" Charli asked, walking into the room.

"I don't know," Bobby shrugged.

"If you don't have any of the crib assembled **and** you've already hurt yourself, don't you think directions might come in handy?" She chuckled as she walked by him to locate the empty box. Bending with some effort, she retrieved it and found the directions.

"I don't need the directions," Bobby's gaze followed her. "It can't be that hard."

"We'll see," she smiled, reading the first page of the small booklet. "Do you want me to read them to you?"

"No, I don't. This isn't rocket science."

"No, it's only the place where our children will sleep," Charli replied softly, her amusement barely contained.

"You don't think I can do this without the directions?" Bobby challenged, unable to keep the smile from his lips.

"Honestly? No, I don't. This looks pretty complicated." She shook her head, her hair falling over her shoulders.

"Have a little faith, will you?"

"Faith, huh? How about we make this interesting?"

Bobby focused his full attention on his wife, a smile lighting up his eyes.

"What do you have in mind?" He wanted to know.

"If you can't put this together without the directions, you have to call Janice personally and invite her to dinner." Charli had been attempting to contact the woman for over two weeks but had not received one return call.

"Agreed," Bobby accepted without hesitation. He had already planned on visiting St. Gregory's to introduce himself to Janice Fletcher. "And if I get the crib put together without the directions, what do I get?"

"You get to choose," she replied, certain he would need the directions.

"Anything I want?"

"Anything within reason," Charli corrected.

"Reason?" Bobby raised a curious eyebrow.

"Well, I'm not going to let you go out on a date with another woman or buy a Porsche," she laughed. "There have to be some ground rules."

"I'll consider my options while I put this together." The man was so certain that he would succeed that Charli wondered at the wisdom of her challenge. Bobby was as resourceful as he was intelligent.

"I'm taking the directions with me," Charli told him. "Just to keep you honest," she teased. Before she made her way out of the bedroom, Bobby grabbed her wrist and drew her down for kiss. It was a brief caress, gentle and fleeting, but Charli felt the now familiar flutter in her stomach at the promise it held.

"I'll call you when I'm done," Bobby released her, with a confident grin.

"Or when you want the directions!" She hurried from the room laughing, before he could grab for her again. Bobby's own laughter could be heard along the hallway and it filled Charli's heart with happiness as she returned to their bedroom to clear off the large bed.

The car was parked across from the house. The driver knew that the couple inside was oblivious to the danger that waited for them. Charli came out onto the front porch, setting an empty box with several others. She stood outside for a few moments, rubbing her back as she enjoyed the crisp night air. The driver watched, knowing that now was not the time to make a move. The time would be when Goren was away from his wife and he would be unable to react in time to save her. Charli's death was the means to an end. Goren's devastation at the loss of his wife and child would be the end result.

The driver watched Charli's attention as it was drawn back towards the house. Goren appeared in the doorway and joined her on the porch. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her back against his chest. Cold brown eyes watched from across the street. The smile on Goren's face was one of total contentment. The driver would make certain that soon, the detective would never smile again.

**End Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Charli stood in the nursery, surveying her husband's handiwork. One of the cribs was completely assembled, without the use of the instructions. She ran her hand along the rail to the intricate detail of the headboard and smiled at Bobby. He leaned against the doorjamb, watching her with a victorious smile.

"It's not going to fall apart," he told her.

"You don't know that," she teased with a playful grin. "Did you test it?"

"You want **me** to test it?" He laughed as he walked towards her. "Admit it, I won – you lost." Bobby took a gentle hold of her wrist to pull her into his arms.

"Were there parts left over?" Charli wasn't willing to admit defeat just yet.

"If the crib is together, what does that matter?"

"If there were parts left over, it means you didn't put the crib together properly," she pointed out. "Which would mean you didn't win."

"You said that I needed to put the crib together, without directions. You didn't say anything about extra parts," Bobby reminded her, leaning in to kiss his way along her cheek to her ear. "And I get to chose my prize, if I recall correctly."

"You – didn't win," Charli tried to concentrate, but the feel of Bobby's tongue tracing the shell of her ear was making it difficult.

"Yes – I did," he whispered against her ear. "And you need to pay up."

"I am not paying you any – anything," her voice cracked when Bobby turned his attention to her other ear. In her 29 years, Charli would never have guessed that her ears could bring her such pleasure. She laid her hands on his chest to push him away, but found her wrists weren't cooperating. "Bobby," she whispered as his lips continued their way along the side of her throat.

"Are you trying to welch on our bet?" He asked close to her ear. "Because I've always thought you were better than that."

"Excuse me?" Charli laughed at his teasing and did push him away then. Bobby's arms remained securely around her waist but he straightened to look down at her. "I'm not the one who cheated!"

"I didn't cheat," Bobby corrected. "The crib is together, I didn't use directions and now you need to follow through on your promise that I get what I want – within reason," he was quick to add when Charli opened her mouth to speak. "I don't think I'd be comfortable in a Porsche, and I have the only woman I'll want for the rest of my life right here."

Bobby's gaze held hers as he spoke and Charli saw the truth of his words reflected in his eyes. She cupped his face in her hands and drew his mouth to hers, kissing him with a confidence that she had never shown before.

"So – are you going to hold up your end of the bargain?" Bobby teased even as he backed her towards the master bedroom.

"I'm awfully tired," she told him, but even as she spoke, her fingers began to undo the buttons of Bobby's shirt. "But a bet's a bet," she feigned a sigh. "I wouldn't want you to think poorly of me."

"Oh, and I would," Bobby assured her. "If you don't pay up on this bet, I might never recover." His eyes were alight with laughter, his hands slipping beneath the hem of the shirt she wore, to caress the skin beneath.

Charli reached out her hand the following morning in search of her husband, only to find an empty mattress. Opening her eyes, the early morning sun was coming through the window and she smiled. She was in a house that she had always thought of as home, with a man that she loved and adored, a man who loved her in return and wanted to share his life with her.

She rolled onto her back and stretched her arms above her head. Sitting up, she held the sheet to her chest while she scanned the room for any sign of her clothes. Holding the sheet with one hand, she ran the other through her tousled hair and looked towards the doorway when she heard Bobby coming up the stairs. He carried a wooden breakfast tray and smiled when he saw her. Charli's breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. He was unshaven, barefoot and wore faded jeans and a black T-shirt but he was the most attractive man she had ever laid eyes on.

"Good morning," she said as her green eyes took in his 6'4" frame where he filled the doorway.

"Good morning," he replied softly. "I thought you'd still be asleep." He approached the bed and Charli couldn't help but blush at the memory of the previous evening. Charli felt certain that his desire for her would lessen as she continued to grow larger, but he had proven her wrong time and again.

"I can't sleep without you beside me," she told him, feeling the mattress dip under his weight as he set the tray across her lap. "This is wonderful! Thank you." He kissed her lightly before settling alongside her.

"You're welcome."

The tray contained orange juice, toast and a bowl of freshly cut fruit along with a cup of coffee. Bobby reached for his coffee and settled back against the headboard. Retaining her hold on the sheet with her left hand, Charli picked up the fork and selected a piece of watermelon from the bowl.

"What do you want to do today?" Bobby asked, caressing her exposed back with gentle fingers.

"There's still loads of unpacking to do and we should go grocery shopping," she helped herself to another piece of fruit. "You wanted to go to Home Depot for paint." Stabbing a slice of banana on the fork, she offered it to Bobby. Leaning forward, he allowed her to feed him, his gaze holding hers.

"There's plenty of time for all of that," he assured her. He set his mug down on the tray and selected a slice of apple from the bowl with his fingers. He held it to Charli's lips and she took a bite before he popped the remainder into his own mouth.

"We could go car shopping," she suggested since he had dismissed her other ideas.

"Car dealers are closed on Sunday," Bobby pointed out, helping himself to a piece of melon.

"That's the best time to look, no salespeople to try to sell you something," Charli informed him. Although she had been in no hurry to look for a new vehicle, Bobby had thought it best to begin looking before the babies arrived.

When Bobby's fingers began tracing lightly along her spine, Charli set the fork down on the tray and closed her eyes against the sensations he was arousing. She felt his weight shift on the mattress before his lips pressed against her shoulder.

"Wha – what did you want to do today?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"I'm not through collecting on the bet," he told her before his tongue followed the line of her shoulder to the curve of her throat. "You told me anything I wanted, within reason," he whispered in her ear. "You didn't say how often I got to claim my winnings."

"Have you looked at me lately?" Charli couldn't help but ask. Her belly was so big that she could no longer see her own feet.

"I look at you as often as I possibly can." Bobby moved away from her to set the tray on the floor before returning to the bed. He reached out long fingers to take a gentle hold of the sheet and pull it away from her. Charli held it firmly though, shaking her head. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever known," his gaze met hers as he spoke.

"I love you for saying that, but I'm a moose and – and it's very bright in here." She nodded towards the window.

"You – you don't want me?" Bobby misunderstood. Charli cupped his unshaven cheek in her hand and was quick to assure him:

"I –You know how much I want you," she blushed softly. "It's just that - it's very bright in here," she repeated.

"Yes, it is," Bobby's lips claimed hers then and he pressed her down into the mattress. He pulled the sheet from her unresisting fingers and began to show her exactly what he intended to do for the remainder of the morning.

Bobby was sleeping soundly when Charli slipped from the bed, which was unusual. The man was always up before her. Showered and dressed, she braided her hair as she slipped from the room. She found a stack of boxes in the downstairs office and began unpacking the books and arranging them on the built-in shelves. One of the boxes contained books that had survived the devastation at her apartment. Opening it, she sorted through the contents. Some were books she used while teaching, others she set alongside a pile of Bobby's on the floor and several were journals that she had kept on the advice of a counselor she had seen after Harris' last beating. She had never written in them on a daily basis, only when something had troubled her or when she was extremely happy about her life. Touching a leather-bound cover, she smiled, thinking that she had so much to be grateful for.

"What have you got there?" Bobby's voice startled her from the doorway.

"Some old journals. Dr. Keller had recommended I use them as a form of release since I had such a hard time talking about – Harris and the beatings," she replied self-consciously. "They survived my apartment trashing – although a couple are missing."

Joining her on the floor, Bobby asked:

"Recent or older?"

"More recent," she replied. "I – I got into the habit of writing in them when I was upset and when I has happy."

"Am I in any of them?"

"**You** are in **all** of them," she nodded, setting the journals off to the side.

"Happy or upset?" He was curious.

"That would be telling," she smiled up at him. She saw the smile leave his eyes and knew that he was recalling the evening that he had argued with Frank. The evening he thought he had forced her to sleep with him. "I – I wrote things in these journals that are very personal to me, Bobby – my inner-most thoughts and feelings."

"I understand," he assured her but Charli knew he was hurt by her hesitance.

"I don't think you do," she corrected him. "I trust you more than any other person I have ever known …."

"But there are some things that should remain a mystery." He finished for her and kissed her temple. "I do understand."

"Are you telling me that I know **everything** about you?" Charli challenged him as he rose to his feet and offered her his hand. She allowed him to help her to her feet since it was growing more difficult with each passing day.

"So, do you still want to go pick up the paint for the kitchen?" Bobby changed the subject, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"That's typical isn't it? Change the subject when the topic makes **you** uncomfortable." She tipped her head back to look up at him. "You know the name of every man I've ever dated – all 3 of them," she chuckled. "You know my sisters, Jacob and Maggie and which side of the bed I sleep on. If I give you my journals to read, you will know every detail of my feelings for you and that's a very intimidating thought."

Bobby studied her upturned face for several seconds before he moved away from her. He did understand her uncertainty. He knew how difficult it was for her to open up to him about certain aspects of her life. It had been a long, slow process of winning her trust and Bobby knew there were things she still hadn't been able to tell him.

"Mitchell Powers, Neil Howell and Daniel Larkin," Bobby smiled down at her. "Powers took you to the prom and you were worried he was going to try to kiss you."

"I remember that," she flushed hotly. She smoothed her hands over the front of his black T-shirt. "I was so nervous."

"I wanted to choke him," Bobby chuckled. "I was 32 years old and I couldn't stop myself from wanting to kick his ass."

"You never let on," Charli smiled thoughtfully. "But – you had nothing to worry about. He never did try to kiss me."

"I know," he replied. Studying him, Charli watched his ears blush as he admitted: "I told him if he laid a hand on you, I'd make his life a living hell."

"Robert Goren!" Charli stared up at him disbelievingly. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"I just – I couldn't stand the thought of you getting hurt. He – he was a 17 year-old boy. I **know** what teenage boys are after. I used to be a teenage boy." The look in his eyes was positively devilish. Charli had an image of a 17 year-old Bobby chasing and conquering many a young girl's heart.

"What are you going to do when our daughter is ready to date?" Charli couldn't be angry with him. It had been long ago and, if truth be told, she was touched that Bobby had revealed what he'd done.

"Our daughter won't be allowed to date until she turns 30 – or I'm dead, whichever comes first!" he laughed at the look on her face. He kissed her soundly before he raised a curious eyebrow: "Paint shopping?"

They walked from Home Depot, Bobby carrying two gallons of paint in one hand. Crossing the parking lot, he laid a protective hand on the small of Charli's back, smiling down at her when she said something. The driver had parked several cars away from Goren's SUV and watched through the tinted side window. Charli stood off to the side when her husband opened the tailgate to set the paint inside. The driver considered using the car as the weapon by which to end Mrs. Goren's life but decided against it. If Goren were to react or if Charli were to move, the woman might survive and the driver couldn't take the risk. Charli Goren and the baby had to die in order for Goren to suffer. There was no other option.

Distracted by the thought, the driver didn't realize that Goren had noticed the car for several seconds. Looking up to see Goren studying the car, the driver swore hotly and started the ignition, pulling out in the opposite direction of where the detective stood with his wife.

"What is it?" Charli looked from Bobby to the car speeding away.

"I – I've seen that car around the neighborhood," Bobby replied, looking down at Charli. "I wish I'd gotten the license plate number," he said, almost to himself.

"I've seen a lot of cars like that around, Bobby. And if they live in the neighborhood it would make sense that they'd shop at the same Home Depot we came to," Charli reasoned. "You don't still think that someone wants to hurt me, do you? There's been no contact since Phil died – if there was another person I would hope they've taken off for parts unknown so as not to get caught."

"I'm still not comfortable," Bobby told her as he pulled open the passenger door for her.

"Really? I never would have guessed," she chuckled.

Captain Ross had been forced to pull the black and white that had been stationed outside the Goren apartment when Bobby wasn't home, after a telephone call from the Commissioner. Bobby knew it had been due to pressure Harris Donovan had put on the Commissioner and had stated so loudly. Although Ross understood Bobby's prudence, there had been nothing either man could do. There had been no further attempts on Charli's safety since Dresden's capture and death. The letters, gifts and hang-up calls had ceased, which left little explanation for Goren's insistence that his wife be under police protection.

"It's just – I can't risk anything happening to you or the babies." He helped her into the seat and stood outside the SUV studying her. "You – you can't blame me for that, can you?"

"I love you for that," she replied softly.

"You must have had a busy weekend," Alex looked across at her partner on Monday morning. "Moving in and starting to unpack. If I hadn't had plans with my family I would have been happy to help," she told him.

"So far we're good. I'm trying to get Charli to take it slow – we've got plenty of time to get unpacked." Bobby moved a stack of files from the side of his desk to set them in front of him. "I'd like her out of the house when I'm painting the kitchen next weekend – the fumes wouldn't be good for her – maybe you two could go out shopping or to the movies," he suggested.

"That'd be fun," Alex agreed. "I'll give her a call later in the week."

"Actually, you're supposed to come for dinner one night. Paul's invited, too. I need to ask Logan if he's free," Bobby glanced around the squad room for his friend. "I think – Charli's got a friend from school she's trying to get in touch with to invite, too." Contacting Janice had still proved difficult for Charli, but Bobby was still insistent on meeting the woman.

"Is Charli working this week?"

"Marshall Elementary – she's subbing most of the week. Kindergarten," Bobby replied, his tone implied his displeasure at the thought.

"It's OK that she's working, Bobby." Alex couldn't help but smile. "You can't expect her to sit home because it's what you want her to do. Besides, if you're still convinced that someone's still out there, isn't it better to have her with other people than home alone?"

"Dresden was able to take her from a school full of people totally undetected," he reminded his partner with a sigh. Rubbing his hand over the back of his neck, he added: "I can't shake the feeling that there's more to this than Dresden's - delusions. I read the man's journals, I saw his apartment – he never indicated any violent tendencies where Charli was concerned. If anything, he wanted to protect her – to have a life with her." He broke off, shaking his head as if he couldn't explain what he was feeling.

Alex studied him thoughtfully for a moment, brushing her bangs from her forehead with an absent movement of her hand.

"You feel sorry for Dresden?" she asked in disbelief.

"I – understand him. I understand how – how he felt about her," Bobby corrected, selecting the words carefully. "She's independent, head strong and hell on wheels when she's angry – but she's vulnerable and naïve. Dresden saw that in her – he loved her because of it." Bobby raised his long-fingered hands as an indication that he was finished talking.

"You understand him because of your feelings for her," Alex spoke softly. "But you didn't try to kidnap her."

"I – the abduction attempt was an act of desperation. He saw her slipping away from him – she was marrying me – having my baby. Dresden was losing his grip on reality day by day – seeing her with me was more than he could handle. But I don't think he would ever have hurt her intentionally **and** he would never have destroyed her possessions – her apartment, her car."

"You've got more faith in him than I do," Alex stated. "You saw the knife, Bobby – you don't think he would have stabbed her?"

"At first I did – but now that I've had time to – read about him, to get inside his head, no. He used the knife to induce fear," Bobby rubbed his forehead with his thumb as he thought. "Which it did," he was quick to add. "But, no – I don't think he would have hurt her. When I went towards him, he turned the knife on me and turned Charli loose, remember?"

Alex nodded at the memory. If Dresden had wanted to hurt Charli, he could have stabbed her at that moment and taken off, knowing that Goren and his partner would have been too concerned with getting help. Instead, a man who stood barely 5' 10" had attempted to challenge the 6' 4" bear of a man that was Robert Goren.

"No, there's someone else who wants to hurt Charli and they used Dresden as a conduit. When Dresden was caught, they – they killed him to stop him from talking."

"What could someone as sweet as Charli have ever done to anyone that they'd want to hurt her?" Alex wondered aloud. Bobby had lain awake long hours, wondering the same thing. Charli was too thoughtful and caring a person to have enemies. He was certain that it had to do with Harris, but he had been unable to make the connection.

"Mrs. Goren?" Molly Flanigan raised her hand. It was her first day in the kindergarten class and she was understandably shy.

"Yes, Molly?" Charli smiled at the child. Her light brown hair was braided down her back and her fawn brown eyes were alight with curiosity but reflected a sadness that Charli recognized. She had often seen it in the mirror.

"Are you going to be the new teacher?"

"No, Miss Hampton is the teacher for this class. Her grandmother isn't feeling well so she went to stay with her for a few days," Charli replied.

"Will she be back?"

"As far as I know. I'm going to be with you until Thursday. You can put up with me for a few days, can't you?" the teacher asked.

Molly nodded her head while one of the other children said:

"Miss Hampton isn't always nice."

"We all have days when we might not be as nice as we should be," Charli hedged, not wanting to allow the children to gossip.

"Mrs. Goren?" another child raised her hand.

"Yes, Stephanie?"

"You're belly is way bigger than my mommy's ever was when she was having my brother."

"I actually have two babies in my belly," Charli replied, hoping the conversation didn't get too in-depth since she was certain she wasn't prepared to tackle such inquisitive little minds.

"Two? Wow," one of the boys in the back of the class said. "How do you know there's two in there?"

"Because when my husband and I went to the doctor, we heard two heartbeats," Charli told him. 'My husband' – simply saying those words aloud did funny things to her pulse.

"You can hear the heartbeats?" Stephanie asked, scrunching up her nose.

"Sure you can, just like when your Mommy or Daddy take you to the doctor. The doctor uses a stethoscope and listens to your heartbeat."

"How'd you get two of them in there?" a boy asked from the back of the room. Charli searched for a response that wouldn't raise more questions and was saved by an amused male voice from the doorway.

"Because Mrs. Goren has so much love in her - heart that it was too much for just one baby, so two started growing instead."

Charli turned to see her husband standing in the doorway. He winked at her, his smile telling her that he'd been standing there unnoticed for several minutes. The smile she gave him in return was a mixture of relief and gratitude.

"Who are you?" Stephanie asked. "Unless you work here, grown-ups have to wait in the office."

"I'm Mrs. Goren's husband," Bobby told the little girl. "And I'm a police officer so your principal said it was OK for me to come up here." Even as he spoke, he walked into the room.

"Do you have a gun?" another boy questioned.

"Yes, I do."

"And a badge?" Molly asked. Bobby took his badge from his jacket pocket and handed it to the little girl. She examined it carefully before handing it off to another child.

"Do you wear a uniform?" another question came from the back of the room. Bobby sat on the edge of the desk at the front of the room and patiently answered each child's inquiry. Charli stood off to the side, watching his interaction with the children. He acknowledged each of them, one was just as important as another.

When the dismissal bell rang, Charli helped them gather their things and had them in pairs of two when the aide arrived to take charge of them. They said good-bye to Bobby, excited to tell their parents about the police detective they had met.

Once they were alone in the classroom, Charli heaved a sigh of relief and said:

"I thought for sure things were going to get way too intense. Thanks for bailing me out."

"I'm sure you'd have been fine," Bobby assured her as he leaned in to press a kiss to her lips. "Hi."

"Hi," she smiled up at him. "You're early."

"Eames had a dentist appointment so I left when she did," he replied, taking the stack of books from her. "You ready to go?"

"I need to drop some paperwork off at the office." She retrieved her purse from the bottom drawer of the desk and picked up several papers that lay on the blotter. "Mr. Curtis, the principal, asked if I'd be interested in a third grade teaching position next fall." Charli told him before she started for the door.

"What?" Bobby didn't move. He studied her back and she paused in the doorway, turning to face him. "A teaching position? You're not considering it." The latter was a statement, not a question. He watched the smile fade from Charli's green eyes and without a word, she left the room. Bobby swore hotly under his breath and followed behind her.

They were going to have twins to care for within the next few months. She couldn't possibly be considering taking on a full time job so soon after their birth. Didn't she want to stay home with them for at least the first couple of months? Bobby waited outside the office while she went inside. He knew her well enough to know that he was going to hear her opinion at some point that evening. She was simply choosing her words carefully. When she was angry, Charli did not repeat herself. She made herself clear the first time.

The sound of someone calling her name as the exited they school drew Charli's attention. She smiled at the sight of Molly dragging a woman by the hand to where she and Bobby stood.

"Mommy, this is Mrs. Goren." The child smiled from one woman to the other. "And Mr. Goren – he's a police officer. He let me hold his badge and he answered all our questions and they're having two babies at once. They know cuz they heard two heartbeats."

"Slow down, Mol," the child's mother chuckled good-naturedly. "Hi, I'm Bailey Flanigan." The woman smiled from Charli to Bobby.

"Charli Goren and this is my husband, Bobby."

"I just wanted to thank you for making Molly feel so welcome. It was her first day and she was so nervous this morning that I worried all day. She told me it was your first day, too and that you helped each other." Bailey shared a smile with Charli, revealing that she knew Charli had feigned her own unease to help Molly. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. She's a sweet little girl." Charli smiled.

Bobby placed her books on the back seat of the SUV while Charli pulled open the passenger door without waiting for him to help her. Slamming the back door, Bobby hurried to put a hand under her elbow, certain she would pull away. When she didn't, Bobby helped her settle into the seat before he placed a gentle finger under her chin and turned her head so that their gazes met.

"Chuck," he began, but Charli shook her head.

"I just want to go home, please." Her voice was soft but he recognized the tone. He studied her face for a moment but Charli averted her gaze from his.

"Can we talk about this?" Bobby asked.

"Later," she replied coolly. "Can we just go home?"

Bobby closed the door on a sigh and walked around to the driver's side. He slid in with ease and started the engine. Putting the SUV in gear, he spared a glance across at her but she was studying her hands where they rested on her stomach. His gaze fell on her wedding ring and he couldn't help but smile. Even if they argued over her accepting a teaching position, he knew that they were together for the rest of his life. The very thought actually had him looking forward to the argument that waited for him.

Charli disappeared into the kitchen while Bobby headed upstairs to change out of his work clothes. He located her out on the back porch seated on the swing with a glass of iced tea. He sat alongside her, their thighs touching and he slid his arm along the back of the swing and his fingers touched her shoulder.

"I – You're pissed at me."

"What was your first clue?" Charli wanted to know. "You are my husband – my best friend, my lover and the man that I love more than anything in this world – but do not ever think for one minute that you will **tell** me what to do." Her voice was controlled and even, but Bobby knew she was thinking of another time and another man. "We're a team, slick – I'm not a child and I am not some weak-kneed imbecile that **needs** you. I'm with you because this is where I **want** to be. We'll talk, we'll debate, we'll argue – but I will not allow you to order me around."

"You caught me off-guard when you said you were taking the teaching position, Chuck," Bobby explained. "I'm sorry. I – I just don't think you should be working so soon after the babies are born."

"I didn't say I was taking the position, Bobby. I said that I was **offered** the position." She replied, laying her hand on his knee, she pushed herself up from the swing and walked by him. Pausing with her hand on the screen-door handle, she looked at him. "I wouldn't decide anything without talking to you about it."

They ate dinner in virtual silence, not that either of them ate much. Charli pushed her food around on her plate and Bobby was lost in thought. Reaching for his glass of iced tea, he looked across at her, clearing his throat.

"I – I overreacted, Chuck. I'm sorry. It's just that you and the babies mean – You mean more to me than anything else. I don't mean that you shouldn't work but I just - I thought you'd want to stay home, at least for a while."

"I do, Bobby." Setting her fork down on her plate, Charli met his gaze. "I never realized how much until Mr. Curtis offered me the job. But I've always worked – and we have this house and the twins. I would never expect you to support us alone."

"We can get along fine," Bobby assured her. "And – with what you'd make subbing when you want to, there's no reason you can't stay home as long as you want."

"You won't like how this sounds and I don't mean it the way it's going to sound but I don't ever want to become overly dependent on you. I expect to contribute equally to this marriage." Charli's tone was soft, but determined as she spoke.

"Contribute equally?" Bobby found her choice of words amusing and smiled across at her. "You'd be back-peddling if you want to be equal. You – you are so far ahead of me that I feel that I'm not pulling my weight."

"I'm not **doing** anything. You're doing all the painting, moving the furniture around, putting the baby furniture together – not to mention the yard work and working full time. I work part time and unpack boxes, which is not a big challenge."

"You're carrying our children. You're working a very strenuous job – a job that requires you to be on your feet when you should be taking it easy. The house is spotless, you cook fabulous meals, you keep up with me - without missing a beat. How can you think you aren't doing anything?" Bobby's smile was one of gentleness and pride. "You're an amazing woman and you're going to be a fantastic mother."

"You're only saying that because you're afraid I'll make you sleep on the couch!" Charli teased but her pleasure at Bobby's words shone in her eyes.

"Hello?" Charli answered her cell phone as the children were filing into the classroom the following morning.

"I'm sorry I haven't gotten back to you sooner," Janice apologized. "I just got back from an unexpected vacation and got all your messages."

"Vacation? During the school term?" Charli questioned good-naturedly.

"An old friend called with all expenses paid tickets to Hawaii. Would you have said 'no'?"

"No, can't say that I would have. I've been trying to get a hold of you to have you come for dinner one evening. Bobby would really like to meet you. He wants the two of you to get to know each other."

"Why don't I pop in and have lunch with you today? You can fill me in on the details and tell me what I can bring," Janice suggested. "I'll bring sandwiches from that deli we like by St. Gregory's."

"That sounds great. I'll see you later," Charli accepted, but as she closed her cell phone, she realized she wasn't looking forward to visiting with Janice alone. The last time they'd had lunch, Janice had been successful in causing Charli to doubt Bobby.

Sitting across the desk from each other, the two women chatted about the events in the weeks since they'd last seen each other. Janice surveyed Charli's swollen abdomen asking:

"Are you sure your Bobby is the father of this baby? You look about ready to drop."

"That would be because we're having twins," Charli informed her. "A boy and a girl." Her joy was reflected in her green eyes. "We've moved in to Jacob and Maggie's house. It was Bobby's wedding gift to me."

Charli's cell phone ringing delayed Janice from answering. Taking the phone from the pocket of her jumper, Charli rose from the desk and answered it as she walked towards the window.

"Hi." She smiled even though her husband couldn't see her.

"Hey, Chuck," Bobby's voice came from the other end. "How's everything going?"

"Good. Janice and I are having lunch. She's been in Hawaii with an old friend."

"Good for her. Did you invite her for dinner?"

"Not yet. As soon as we're done catching up, I'll talk to her about it."

"Alright. I'll let you get back to your lunch. I'll be by to pick you up around 3:00."

"I'll be ready. I love you."

"I love you, too. See you soon."

Setting the phone down on the desk, Charli resumed her seat and reached for her bottle of green tea. Janice seemed to be choosing her words carefully before she said:

"He bought you a house – he really is good."

"I'm very lucky," Charli replied, ignoring Janice's condescending tone.

"He's bribing you with a house he must know you've always loved. He wants his hands on these kids of his pretty bad."

"My husband loves me, Janice. We're very happy."

"Whatever you need to get by, Charli," Janice began but Charli raised a hand to silence her.

"Don't even start, Janice. I – I let you cause trouble the last time, but it won't happen again." Charli pushed her uneaten sandwich away and stood up to clean up the desk. "Bobby and I are very much in love and we're starting a family. If you were a true friend you'd be happy for me, not looking for ways to hurt me."

"I just want you to see the truth," the older woman stood up and helped Charli with clearing away the food. "I don't want you thinking that your Bobby is a knight in shining armor."

"I know that my husband is an intelligent, thoughtful, caring, loving man and I'm damn lucky that he wants to be with me," Charli laid a hand on her stomach, smoothing it over where one of the babies kicked. Sighing, she said: "I had really hoped that you'd come to see how happy I am – that you'd be happy for me – but that's not going to happen is it?"

Bobby walked into the classroom to retrieve his wife, only to find the room empty. The class had been dismissed half an hour earlier, but Charli had promised to wait in the room grading papers until he arrived. Stepping back out of the doorway, he glanced up and down the hallway, in case she was visiting with another teacher.

"Excuse me," Bobby called to a janitor. "Do – do you know where Mrs. Goren went?"

"I'm here," Charli's voice came from inside the classroom. Bobby returned to the door way and glanced around the empty room yet again.

"Chuck?"

"I'm down here," she called and Bobby continued into the classroom.

"Where's here?"

"Here," she said, backing out from beneath her desk on her hands and knees.

"What the hell are you doing down there?" Bobby chuckled, moving to help her to her feet.

"Looking for my cell phone," she dusted off her hands on her jumper. "I had it when you called at lunch time but now I can't find it. I think it might've gotten thrown away with lunch."

"Did you look in the garbage can?"

"Of course, I looked in the garbage can," she shot him a look that told him she wasn't amused. "Janice must have taken the garbage with her when she left."

"Just call her and ask her where she dumped the bag," Bobby suggested.

"I don't know if she'd be very helpful. We didn't exactly part on the best of terms," Charli told him, running a hand through her long, wavy hair.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you on the way home." She reached for her purse and Bobby retrieved her books from the desk. "But you'd've been proud of me, husband of mine," she assured him with a shining smile.

The car sat in the parking lot across the street. The driver knew to be more careful. The scare at almost being spotted at Home Depot had been a well-learned lesson. Goren had a stack of books under his arm and his other arm was around Charli's waist. She smiled up at him and he leaned down for a quick kiss. Watching the exchange, the driver knew that the time was here. By week's end, Charli Goren would be dead. The driver would make certain that Goren knew he was the cause of his wife's death and Robert Goren would fall into a hell that knew no reprieve.

End Chapter 6A


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"You actually told Janice not to call you again?" Bobby looked across the cab of the SUV to where Charli sat.

"I did." She nodded, obviously proud of herself. "She started about how you only want to be with me because of the babies. I told her that I knew you were in love with me and that she would just have to leave us alone." Even as she spoke, Charli shook her head. "It was like I saw her for the first time today – she's a very sad, lonely woman who doesn't want me to be happy."

"I can't say that I'm sorry she won't be upsetting you anymore," Bobby reached across the cab to cup her cheek with a gentle hand. "But I know you – you're going to feel guilty – you're going to worry that you hurt her feelings."

"I'm fine, Bobby," Charli assured him, covering his hand with hers. "I needed to make a choice and you're more important to me than anything or anyone."

"You look like you're ready to pop," Mike Logan smiled at Charli the following evening. He stood in the doorway of the kitchen. He took a sip from the bottle of beer he held, watching as she turned to smile at him.

"I think I could single-handedly sink the Titanic at this point," Charli laughed good-naturedly, laying a hand on her stomach.

"I didn't say that – you look great. All pregnant women are beautiful," he told her. "Are you uncomfortable?" He walked into the kitchen to lean against the counter.

"Not too much, actually. At night, I need to sleep on my side – if I try to lie on my back it's hard to breathe. Getting up and down is a challenge," she reached for the potholders to take the lasagna from the oven.

"Let me get that." Mike set his beer on the counter and took the potholders from her. He set the lasagna on the counter, inhaling the aroma. "I may need to talk to your husband about all the benefits of getting married."

"I love what you've done with the babies' room," Alex came into the kitchen, followed by Bobby. "It's so bright and cheerful."

"Bobby's done all the painting," Charli smiled across at her husband. "He plans on doing the kitchen Saturday."

"Which reminds me," Alex looked from Bobby to Charli. "Are we going shopping and having lunch so you're not here with the fumes?"

"If you're available," Charli replied. "I'd love for us to spend some time catching up."

"Need help with the painting?" Mike looked across at Bobby, reaching for his beer.

"Sure – I'm not going to turn down the offer." Bobby accepted easily. "I don't want to take you away from your day off, though."

"If I had a social life at the moment, that might be a problem, but if you want me – I'm all yours." Logan replied with a crooked smile.

Dinner was thoroughly enjoyable. The men kept the women amused with their good-natured banter. Charli and Alex discussed their plans for Saturday as they cleared the table. Carrying a stack of plates into the kitchen, Charli saw Bobby already at the sink with his sleeves rolled up and Mike had located a towel and volunteered to dry.

"You go relax," Bobby smiled down at her, taking the plates from her. "Mike and I'll do the dishes." He leaned in and kissed her gently. "You've done too much today as it is."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Charli looked at Mike, flushing softly.

"Of course, not," Mike shook his head. "It's the least I can do. As long as I get an invite back," he smiled.

"Anytime," Charli assured him with a warm smile. When she had left the room, Logan looked at Goren and said:

"You do know that you are the envy of half the guys at the squad."

"Am I?" Bobby set the dishes in the sink, offering Mike a relaxed smile. "I know I'm one of the luckiest guys at the squad."

"Well, if anyone deserves it – you do," Mike stated. "She's a great lady and it's obvious how much she loves you."

"The feeling's mutual," Bobby replied. "It's – amazing how one person can change – Charli's amazing." Bobby seemed almost embarrassed to be revealing his thoughts to Logan. "I – I don't even want to think about my life without her."

"Well, I've never even been close to getting married," Mike replied. "The two of you make me think it might not be such a bad deal."

"If you find the right woman, you'll never regret it." Bobby spoke with a certainty that suddenly made Logan feel as if he were indeed missing out on something wonderful.

Charli and Alex were relaxing in the living room when the men located them. Alex was explaining about Paul's inability to come to dinner that evening due to work. Bobby settled on the sofa alongside Charli while Mike claimed an armchair that was a twin to the one Alex occupied. As they fell into an easy conversation, Alex couldn't help but notice her partner. He was more relaxed than she had ever seen him before. He laid his arm along the back of the couch and his long fingers brushed absently against Charli's shoulder as he spoke.

Alex took in the scene before her and knew that she would always be grateful to the younger woman. Charli loved the man unconditionally and had no desire to change him.

"When do you start childbirth classes?" Alex asked.

"Two weeks," Charli replied. "Dr. Hawthorne warned us that she might advise a caesarian as we get closer to the due date, but if at all possible, she'd recommend natural childbirth."

"You're going to be in the delivery room?" Mike asked Bobby, startled by the fact.

"I – I can't imagine **not** being in the delivery room. Wouldn't you want to be?"

"I guess I never thought about it before," Mike replied honestly.

"There's no place else you should be," Alex stated. "If you are in love with the mother of your children, the very least you can do is be there for her when she's giving birth."

"First I have to find that right woman," Logan chuckled.

Bobby and Charli stood on the front porch to bid their guests good-bye. Mike waited for Alex's car to pull away from the curb before following behind her. Charli turned to go back in the house, but she noticed Bobby's eyes scanning the street.

"You aren't still looking for that car that you saw at the Home Depot, are you?" she wanted to know. Turning his attention to her, he said:

"I'd rather be wrong than get too complacent and have something happen." Sliding his arm across her shoulders, he directed her back inside the house, closing and locking the door behind them.

"You working on anything right now?" Bobby approached Logan's desk Friday afternoon.

"Not really. I just finished up some paperwork. This being in between partners sucks. I can't wait for Wheeler to get back so Ross doesn't keep pairing me with anyone whose partner is off sick or needs to leave early," Mike replied, closing a file he'd had opened. "What's up?"

"Well – Eames had to go back to the dentist and I wanted to run by St. Gregory's to talk to Janice Fletcher," Bobby answered. "If – if you'd rather not, I'll go on my own."

"Who's Janice Fletcher?" Mike hadn't heard the name before that he was aware of.

"She's a teacher that Charli was friends with. She's been trying to cause some trouble – saying things to upset Charli. I just want – I want to meet her – talk to her," Bobby rubbed the back of his neck, meeting the other detective's gaze.

"Why do you want to talk to her? If she's been causing trouble, Charli's better off without her, don't you think?"

"I – I just need to talk to her for myself," Bobby's head tilted to the side, catching Logan's attention.

"Do you think she's the other person in the whole Dresden mess?" Mike was on his feet and reaching for his jacket.

"I don't – I'm not sure but I need to talk to her. If only for my own peace of mind." Bobby seemed hesitant before admitting: "Charli might not like that we're doing this."

"Which is why you aren't involving Eames," the other man stated with a knowing smile. "I won't tell if you don't," Logan pulled on his jacket as the two men walked towards the elevators. "Your wife scares the hell out of me. I'll bet she's got a mean temper when you piss her off." Mike chuckled when Goren said nothing in response, but rather smiled at Logan as he pushed the 'down' button.

"May I help you?" the woman at the reception counter studied the two men as they entered the main office of St. Gregory's.

"I'm Detective Robert Goren, this is Detective Logan," Bobby showed his badge to the matronly-looking woman. "I need to speak with one of your teachers."

"Who would you be looking for?" she questioned, eyeing the men suspiciously.

"Janice Fletcher." Bobby slid his badge back into his jacket pocket. "Would you be able to ask her to come to the office or can we – go to her classroom?"

"Excuse me, one moment. I'll get the principal." The woman left the men standing at the counter. Logan met Goren's gaze, raising a curious eyebrow. Bobby shrugged his broad shoulders before turning his attention to a group of photos hanging on the wall, studying them while they waited. He easily found Charli in several of them and smiled at the sight of her with her students.

Mike joined him asking:

"Why'd Charli leave here?"

"They fired her – the church didn't want an unwed mother teaching their students," Bobby recalled the conversation he'd had with Jacob all those months ago.

"What a line of crap," Logan shook his head. "Just looking at these kids, you can tell they loved her."

"Detective Goren?" Bobby turned at the sound of a male voice. "I'm Jim Halloway, the principal. What can I do for you?"

"Mr. Halloway, I – we need to speak with Janice Fletcher. Is there any way that you could call her out of class?"

"May I ask the reason that you need to see her?"

"It – it has to do with Charli Donovan," Bobby began.

"Ms. Donovan no longer works here," the principal replied with a coolness that caused Mike to look to Goren for his reaction. "She was not worthy of St. Gregory's standards."

"I didn't ask if Charli still worked here," Bobby's own tone told of his distaste for the school and its principal. "I need to see Janice Fletcher. Are you going to get her down here or do I need go room to room to find her?"

Goren took a step towards the gray haired man and Logan hid a smile when Halloway took a step backwards.

"She – she's no longer here, either," the man stammered.

"What do you mean, she's no longer here?" Bobby demanded.

"She took a leave of absence several weeks ago. Does this have something to do with the reason she left?"

"We're not at liberty to discuss the reasons at the moment," Mike spoke up, aware of Goren's mind going into overdrive. "Do you have a home address on file?"

"I don't know if I should be giving that out," the principal began but Logan stated:

"We can do this one of two ways – you can give us the address willingly and with a smile **or** my partner and I can get our superiors involved. They can call your bosses and let them know that you hired a woman the police want to question. It's up to you. Me? I'd like to do it this the easiest way possible. I really hate paperwork."

The principal looked from Logan to his partner. Something in the larger detective's gaze moved Halloway to turn to the sour looking woman behind the counter and instruct her to retrieve Janice's file. The woman returned several minutes later empty-handed and motioned for her supervisor to join her at the counter.

Mike and Bobby watched a whispered exchange that ended with the principal running a hand through his thinning hair before turning to face them.

"Is there a problem?" Bobby questioned.

"It would seem that Ms. Fletcher's file is missing."

"What?!" Mike demanded. "How the hell does a file go missing?"

"Do – do the teachers have full access to the office?" Bobby asked softly.

"Of course they do. They use the copier and computers to prepare their assignments."

"Thank you," Bobby nodded to Logan then and the two men turned to leave the office. Pausing in the doorway, Bobby opened his leather binder and pulled out the photo of Janice Fletcher that he had obtained from the New York State database. "Excuse me, Mr. Halloway. Do you know this woman?"

Halloway studied the photo Bobby held up for several seconds before shaking his head.

"I've never seen that woman before."

"This isn't – this isn't Janice Fletcher?" Bobby clarified.

"I don't know who that woman is, but no, it's not Janice Fletcher."

Leaving the school, Mike watched Bobby's slow burn. Charli's husband swore hotly as he walked towards the SUV, then turned to go back towards the school before turning back to the vehicle.

"Calm down, Goren. Halloway said he'd come into the station first thing Monday and do a composite of Janice Fletcher."

"The woman in the photo I have **is** Janice Fletcher. I pulled it off the New York State database. Whoever – the woman that was teaching here – that was pretending to be Charli's friend is who we need to find," Bobby studied Logan across the hood of the SUV, slamming his fist on the hood. "Damn it all to hell! When she didn't come to the wedding – or dinner – I should have – known that something wasn't right!"

"Are you going to tell Charli?" Logan asked when they were on their way back to 1 Police Plaza.

"Not right now, no," Bobby shook his head. "She told Janice not to contact her anymore – she'll be with me or Eames this weekend. I don't – I'd rather not put her under any more stress than necessary right now. Once I have Halloway's composite and I have more to go on, then I'll tell her."

Molly Flanigan was helping Charli collect test papers that had been left on the desks when Bobby arrived. He stood unnoticed in the doorway, watching as the child chattered happily with his wife. Charli was smiling down at the little girl and Bobby couldn't help but picture her with her own children. Despite her own history, she would be a loving and nurturing mother, of this Bobby had no doubt.

"Hi," Charli's soft voice drew his attention. She was happy to see him, her smile lit up her green eyes as she walked towards him.

"Hi," Bobby leaned in and kissed her gently. "Hi, Molly."

"Hi," the child replied, offering the detective a shy smile. "My mommy had car trouble."

"We're waiting for her mom to get here. Do you mind?" Charli asked even though she already knew the answer.

"A chance to spend time with two pretty ladies? No man would mind that," Bobby winked at Molly and the child giggled. "How about we wait outside at the playground?"

Molly was in full agreement and collected her backpack and light jacket. Charli retrieved her purse from the desk drawer and straightened, wincing at the pain that shot through her back. Hurrying to her side, Bobby asked:

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine – just too much time on my feet this week," she was quick to assure him. "I just need to get home and relax." Seeing the concerned expression on his handsome face, she laid a loving hand on his cheek. "I'm fine, Bobby. Really."

"Mrs. Goren?" Molly stood uncertainly, watching the exchange.

"It's OK, Molly. Just a backache and Detective Goren worries about me," Charli offered the little girl a reassuring smile. "Let's go outside and wait for your mom. Some fresh air will do me good."

Charli sat at a picnic table while Bobby pushed Molly on the swings and kept a watchful eye on his wife. Bailey Flanigan arrived ten minutes later, extremely apologetic.

"I am so sorry – I just had the car to the shop and they said everything was fine. I don't know what happened, but I had to wait for the tow truck and it took forever. And try getting a cab on a Friday afternoon in this city."

"It's fine, really. Molly helped me collect test papers and Bobby's been pushing her on the swings," Charli replied. "Sit and relax for a minute."

"I don't want to keep you any longer. You were nice enough to keep Molly for me," Bailey began, running a hand through her shoulder length hair.

"Molly's an angel. You're very lucky. Please sit. If you try to separate them now, you'll have a fight on your hands." Charli nodded to where Bobby followed Molly to the slide. "Besides, he needs the practice," the younger woman chuckled, laying a hand on her swollen belly.

"Twins – I can't even imagine." Bailey sat across from Charli. "Do you know their sex?"

"One of each."

"When are you due?"

"I've got another 7 weeks give or take a day or two. Of course if you listen to my husband, he thinks I could go into labor at any minute," Charli smiled.

"You're very lucky," Bailey watched Bobby wait at the end of the slide for Molly. He caught the little girl and her laughter floated on the air as he swung her under his arm and carried her towards the table.

"I am," Charli agreed easily, smiling at her husband as he deposited Molly safely alongside her mother. Bobby said hello to Bailey, settling alongside Charli. He joined the conversation as it turned to an apartment hunt.

"I just need a decent two bedroom. If you know of anything, I'd truly appreciate it," Bailey told them. "We have this great place right now but I was subletting from someone who needs to move back in."

"I can ask around the station – someone might know of a vacancy," Bobby offered. "Give Charli your number and she can give you a call if one of us hears of anything."

"That would be great. Thank you so much," Bailey dug through her purse for a slip of paper and pen. She wrote down the three telephone numbers she could be reached at and slid the paper to Charli. "We need to be out by the end of the month."

"I think you've got a little girl with a crush on you," Charli smiled across at Bobby as they drove home.

"Molly's a cute kid," Bobby replied. "You and Bailey seem to have hit it off."

"She's a nice lady. Single mom just doing the best she can," she added.

Charli walked into the kitchen the following morning wearing khaki trousers and a pale green maternity top. In one hand she carried a pair of tennis shoes, in the other was a pair of socks. Bobby was laying drop cloths on the floor but stopped when he saw her in the doorway.

"Good morning again," he smiled, his eyes moving over her. "If Logan sees you, he'll be sure to comment on me having you barefoot, pregnant **and** in the kitchen," Bobby chuckled.

"Well, unless you help me, this is exactly how he is going to see me," Charli stated, tears filling her green eyes.

"Chuck? What's wrong?" Bobby came to stand in front of her, leaning so that he could meet her gaze.

"I – I can't even see my feet anymore, let alone put my shoes and socks on!"

"Is that all?" Bobby laughed, taking her shoes and socks from her.

"Is that all?" Charli shot back. "I'm a competent, relatively intelligent adult and I've just spent 20 minutes trying to put socks on my feet!"

"Let's go in here and you can sit down," Bobby slid his hand along her back to caress the back of her neck.

"This isn't funny!" She warned him when she saw his barely disguised smile.

"I didn't say it was," Bobby assured her as she sat on the sofa. Sitting on the coffee table facing her, Bobby lifted her left foot onto his thigh as he unwrapped her socks. "But you **are** pregnant," he reminded her. "You've got to expect a few setbacks."

"I haven't needed help getting dressed since I was 3," she wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. "And I'm so damn emotional. I'm not liking this at the moment."

"It's too late to turn back now," Bobby pointed out needlessly. His hands were gentle on her skin as he slid her sock on over her foot and ankle, his fingers caressing. "I'm sorry." His eyes met hers. He set her foot on the floor and lifted her right foot on this thigh.

"What – what are you sorry for?" she wanted to know, wondering at the same time when her ankle became an erogenous zone.

"That you're upset about what – what's happening right now." He focused his attention on her shoes, not looking at her. "I **am** responsible."

"Yes, you are," she watched him tie her sneaker. "And I'm very grateful that you are. I'm not sorry that I'm pregnant – I don't like that my hormones are out of whack – or that I can't touch my own feet, but I wouldn't give up having your children for anything in this world."

Bobby finished tying her second sneaker and set her foot back on the floor before meeting her gaze. Charli reached out a hand to touch his unshaven cheek.

"I wouldn't want to be doing any of this with anyone else but you. And if I can't cry for my missing feet with you, who can I?"

Leaning forward, Bobby kissed her soundly before he said:

"I love you, Chuck."

"I love you back," Charli whispered. Before she could press her lips back to his, the sound of the doorbell drew them apart. Bobby swore under his breath as he rose to his feet to answer the door.

"We'll be going to Richmond's," Charli told Bobby as she dug into her purse to make certain she had her wallet and checkbook. "I'd like to get some curtains for the nursery and maybe a few outfits for the babies."

"I need to run into the dry cleaners," Alex added, glancing at her watch. "Is there a specific time you want to meet for lunch?"

"Let's shoot for one o'clock," Bobby replied. "When we get home, if the fumes are still too strong, we'll go to a hotel for the night." The latter was said to Charli.

He walked the two women to Eames' car and opened the passenger door for his wife. Charli turned and laid her hand on the front of his T-shirt.

"Be careful," he instructed as he kissed her lightly.

"I'm shopping – the only thing in danger is the credit card," she teased, coming up on her tiptoes to capture his lips with hers. "I'll see you soon."

Bobby stood back to admire their painting. Mike finished up some trim work and joined Goren at the counter.

"Looks good," Logan stated.

"I really appreciate the help. Thank you."

"Not a problem," Mike shrugged. "Painting is one of the more domestic talents I have."

"You wouldn't know of any apartments for rent, would you?" Bobby asked, pulling open the refrigerator to retrieve two cans of Pepsi, handing one to Mike.

"You just bought a house. Charli kicking your ass out already?"

"No – there's a mother of one of Charli's students that's looking for a two bedroom apartment," Bobby popped the tab on his soda.

"There's a place in my building. Two bedrooms, one and a half baths. I don't know the rent but I can give you the landlord's number."

"Can you give it to Charli at lunch? She has Bailey's number and can give her a call." Even as he spoke, his cell phone began to ring. Picking it up off the counter, he checked the 'ID screen', smiling when he read: 'Charli'. "Hey, Chuck. You found your cell phone."

"Hello, Bubby." The voice on the other end caused Bobby's blood to run cold and the color drained from his face.

"Nicole?"

"You were expecting your naïve little wife? Please, give me a little credit for some imagination, won't you?" Nicole Wallace's voice purred through Charli's cell phone. "Do you know where she is right now? I do."

"You do anything to her and I swear -," Bobby's tone was hateful as he spoke. Logan's full attention was trained on Goren.

"You'll what, Bubby? You've never been able to do anything to hurt that 'sparkling little girl' you see in me. You never will. But you'll remember everything you've ever taken from me when you're making funeral arrangements."

The call disconnected and Bobby swore hotly, grabbing for his keys off the counter before heading for the door. Logan followed behind him without a second thought, asking:

"Nicole – as in Wallace? What the hell does she want?"

"Ch – Charli. She's going after Charli," Bobby said, running out the front door and across the yard to his SUV. "Call Eames and find out where they are."

Logan pulled out his own cell phone, dialing Eames' number as the two men got into the SUV. Goren dialed his own cell phone as he put his keys in the ignition and brought the engine to life. He spoke with Captain Ross and he backed out into the street, unconcerned for any oncoming traffic. If Logan noticed, he said nothing, other than to curse when Eames' phone went to voicemail.

"Damn it – she's either on the phone or doesn't have it with her," Mike told Goren.

"Keep trying," Bobby ordered. "Ross has black and whites headed to Richmond's – we'll have to start a search from there."

"We'll find them," Logan replied, hitting the redial button on his phone.

"Those curtains you picked out are going to go perfectly in the nursery," Alex said as the women left Richmond's, turning left to go towards the parking lot located behind the store. "I never even knew that store existed."

"Aunt Maggie used to take me and my sisters there all the time for clothes when we were little," Charli smiled at the memory.

"Have you heard from Maggie and Jacob?"

"They called the other night. They're having a wonderful time but definitely want to come home for a while when the twins are born. Oh, and Maggie has already informed us that we are **not** to name our daughter Margaret," Charli chuckled. "Which shot down Bobby's choice for a girl's name."

"Have you seen this woman?" Bobby held up a photo of Charli that he'd taken from his wallet.

"She and a friend were just in here," the elderly gentleman behind the counter responded. "Charli Donovan – been coming in here for years."

"Which way did they go?" Bobby spoke over the man, needing only to find Charli and Eames.

"I wasn't paying attention -," the man began but Goren and Logan turned and left the store without waiting for him to finish.

"I'll go this way," Logan turned right and headed down the sidewalk. Goren turned left and jogged up the street, his heart racing at the thoughts going through his mind.

"Oh, no," Charli mumbled as she saw a woman crossing the empty parking lot.

"What?" Alex followed Charli's gaze.

"Janice Fletcher."

Her blonde hair had been dyed dark brown and rather than hanging loose, it was secured behind her head, but Alex recognized her immediately and laid a hand on Charli's arm. The other hand was reaching into her purse to retrieve her 'off duty' weapon kept in a zippered pocket.

"Don't do that, Detective Eames," Nicole Wallace approached the two women, aiming a gun at them.

"Janice – what are you doing?" Charli was certain that this was some sort of sick joke. But Alex shook her head, removing her hand from her purse as she said:

"You might know her as Janice Fletcher but her name is Nicole Wallace, Charli. She's a cold-blooded killer."

"Nicole Wallace?" Charli looked from Alex back to the woman she had one time considered to be a friend. "Bobby's mentioned you - ," she shook her head. "Is that what this was about? Some sort of revenge against Bobby? Gaining my trust, trying to cause trouble – and now that you found out you can't -."

"This was never about gaining your trust – this has always been about your death," Nicole stated. "From the moment I saw you at Mummy Goren's funeral, I saw that he had feelings for you – What better way to make him suffer? Take you and his partner away all in one fateful moment."

"You'll never get away with this," Alex drew Nicole's attention away from Charli. The detective needed to keep the focus on her and away from Charli. "You know that Goren won't rest until you're caught – or dead."

"You've never been able to keep me incarcerated before. What makes you think that will change? Or that I'll even still be in the country in the next few hours? My biggest decision right now is whether to kill you both and let Bubby deal with the guilt of both of your deaths **or **do away with the wife and kiddies, let you walk away and know that he'll despise you for letting his family die."

Bobby spotted the alleyway and had almost passed it by. The sign that read "Richmond's Parking" caught his attention and he backed up, heading down the narrow street at full speed. Emerging, he saw Nicole with a gun trained on Eames and then Charli. He took in the situation without a moment to consider the consequences of his actions. There was no time to call for Logan or to alert Eames as to his intentions, he simply needed to react.

Nicole saw him before Alex or Charli realized what was happening. Aiming the gun at Charli, the sound of the gunshot filled the air even as Bobby's large body tackled the pregnant woman to the ground. Alex seized the opportunity to charge Nicole and knocked the gun from her grasp even as she brought the felon to the ground.

Bobby moved off his wife and came up on his knees. His forehead was gashed from where he had hit it off a curb stop, and blood ran into his eye. Charli laid on her back, the front of her blouse covered in blood.

"Charli!" Bobby's voice was a ragged whisper, the terror in it drawing Eames' attention.

"Bobby! Is Charli alright?" Alex held Nicole with effort as the other woman struggled to free herself.

"Chuck, please," Bobby's hand trembled as he reached out to touch her face. She opened her eyes slowly, in an effort to clear her jumbled thoughts and to determine how exactly she had wound up on the ground. "Thank God," he whispered. "Just lay still, I'll call for help."

"I'm fine, Bobby," she insisted, struggling to sit up.

"Don't move," he cautioned, trying to find where the bullet had made contact.

"I'm fine," she repeated with more force this time. "You're hurt." She reached out to touch his forehead.

"Damn it, Charli, you've been shot!" He swore and she looked down at the front of her shirt, paling at the sight of the blood.

"I don't think so," she replied, shaking her head as if in a dream. It was then her gaze fell on his right arm. "You're bleeding, Bobby. You've been shot!"

Bobby reached for his cell phone and made two calls, one to Logan to alert him of their location and the other to Ross for an ambulance and a black and white. Helping Charli to her feet, he saw Logan running down the alleyway as Eames got Nicole to her feet, holding the woman's arm.

"Is everyone alright?" Logan asked, seeing Charli's shirt.

"Bobby isn't," Charli replied.

"Let me see," Mike began but Bobby shook his head.

"It's nothing – I'm fine. I – I want Charli looked at," he didn't even look at his arm and wiped the blood from his eye with the back of his hand. Even as he spoke, the ambulance pulled into the parking lot from the opposite side.

"I don't need an ambulance," she began but Bobby shook his head again.

"I hit you pretty hard. We need to make sure the babies are OK – that you aren't hurt."

"What a touching little scene," Nicole spat hatefully. Mike moved forward, taking a rough hold of her arm and dragging her away from the group.

"You'd be well advised to shut your mouth," he growled at her. "Or I'd be inclined to leave you alone with the big guy!"

Before the paramedic could touch Bobby, he pulled back and instructed the man to examine Charli. Shaking her head, she replied:

"You're bleeding, Bobby – let him take care of you first." He opened his mouth to refuse but closed it again at the look of determination he recognized in Charli's eyes.

Sighing, he sat on the back of the ambulance, his feet on the ground while the paramedic bandaged his arm and cleaned the wound on his forehead. Once a gauze bandage had been applied, he helped Charli inside to sit on the cot. Before he could climb in alongside her, the paramedic stopped him.

"There's not enough room for both of us right now – let me get her hooked up to the fetal monitor and take her vitals first – Once we're ready for transport, I'll let you know."

Bobby met Charli's gaze and she offered him a soft smile. He winked at her but he knew that she saw the concern in his eyes. He turned at the feel of a hand on his back to find Alex.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he glanced down at the bandage on his arm, as if it were a nuisance. "They're – going to put a monitor on Charli before - before they take her to the hospital." He rubbed a hand across the back of his neck looking into the ambulance. The paramedic's back blocked any view Bobby might have had of his wife. "What the hell is she still doing here?" he demanded when he turned to see Nicole standing with Logan.

"We're still waiting on a transport vehicle – an accident has traffic tied up. Bobby!" Eames called after her partner as he headed purposefully in the woman's direction.

"Goren – don't!" Logan moved so that he blocked Bobby's access to Nicole. Rather than being frightened, Wallace smiled up at the detective.

"You won't be so lucky next time," she stated, smugly.

"There won't be a next time, Nicole. You're going to prison this time – with no possibility of parole," Bobby stated. "What – what the hell possessed you to try this? To go after Charli of all people?! She was your – your friend. One person who honestly wanted to like you."

"Oh, Bubby – she was a means to an end. When I read that your mother died, I couldn't help but attend the funeral – although I stayed far enough away not to be seen. It was obvious that Charli meant something to you -," she nodded her head towards the ambulance. "It was so easy – get a job at St. Gregory's, make friends with her."

"By assuming Janice Fletcher's identity? You killed her, didn't you? Just like you did Elizabeth Hitchens? And what about Phil Dresden? You knew he was ill. You used that against him – you knew he was obsessed with Charli – you used him as a pawn in your twisted game."

"Withholding his medications worked wonders in my favor," Nicole replied.

"You manipulated him – controlled his thoughts, his delusions and when he had been caught – when he might implicate you, you murdered him. The potassium injection."

"I was worried at first that you might put two and two together then," Nicole replied, thinking back to the last time she had seen Goren and Eames. She had murdered Larry Chapel, the brother of Dr. Evan Chapel by using an injection of potassium under his tongue to mimic a heart attack. She later framed Dr. Chapel by leaving the potassium in his office for Goren and Eames to find. "But the fact that you're so enamored with the thought of having a family played right into my hands."

"I told – you not to count me out," Bobby reminded her of a conversation they had had years before.

"You think she's in love with you – that you'll live happily ever after?" Nicole's laugh was harsh. Bobby took a threatening step towards her, causing Mike to lay a hand on his friend's chest.

"Don't do it, Bobby – she sure as hell isn't worth it," Mike stated. Taking a step back, Bobby was aware of Eames coming to join them.

"They're ready to take Charli to the hospital, Bobby. Go with her," Alex laid a hand on his back.

"Do go, Daddy – mustn't keep your family waiting." Nicole's gaze moved to where Charli watched anxiously from the ambulance.

"If I were you lady, I'd keep my mouth shut," Logan growled.

"He'll never hurt me – he still believes I'm harboring a sparkling little girl," Nicole spoke with an air of certainty. Bobby looked at her, his eyes moving over her in a dismissive gesture before he turned to go to the ambulance. He had only gone a few steps before he turned on his heel and came back towards her.

He stopped in front of her, his hands at his sides but it was obvious Nicole was becoming concerned by his behavior. Leaning in so that only she could hear him, Bobby whispered something in her ear. Eames and Logan watched the woman's expression change from one of confidence to fear, the color drained from her face. Bobby straightened and studied her for a moment before turning his attention to Logan.

"Don't – don't let her out of your sight."

"I'll ride in with the black and white and take her straight to holding myself. She so much as sneezes, I'll shoot her," Mike assured him. "Go on, get Charli to the hospital."

"Eames -," Bobby began but Alex was already shaking her head.

"Don't worry, Logan and I will take care of Nicole. You take care of your family."

A black and white pulled into the parking lot as Bobby climbed into the ambulance. Alex watched as Charli reached out to touch Bobby's bandaged forehead before the driver closed the doors. The ambulance pulled out, without sirens, which was a good sign, and Alex turned her attention to Nicole as Logan held out his hand for a pair of handcuffs from one of the officers.

"Nicole Wallace," Alex walked towards the woman. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you…."

Nicole knew Eames was speaking but she didn't hear the words. Instead, Goren's words echoed through her mind. The words that he had whispered in her ear – words that no one would ever believe the man had said.

"You come near my wife or my family ever again and I'll make sure there's not enough of you left to identify."

It wasn't the words that had frightened Nicole. It was the certainty with which they had been spoken. She was in no doubt of the fact that Goren would, indeed, take whatever steps necessary to dispose of her. Whatever hold she had once believed she may have had over the man was gone, erased by the woman in the ambulance.

Alex walked quietly into the hospital room. Charli's eyes were closed and two monitors sat on a stand alongside the bed. Wires led from the monitors and were attached to two black boxes on her stomach covered by the sheet, one for each of the twins. Based on Alex's experience with her own pregnancy and that of her sister-in-law, the numbers were indicating strong heart beats for both babies. Sighing in relief, her gaze moved to the man sitting in the chair alongside the bed. Bobby held Charli's small hand securely between both of his – his head rested on his left forearm and his eyes were closed. Alex wasn't sure if he was resting or praying, or maybe a bit of both.

"Bobby?" she spoke softly, not wanting to awaken Charli. Bobby's head lifted immediately, his gaze focusing on his wife where she lay sleeping, thinking it was her voice he heard, before turning to focus on his partner. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," she apologized. "How's Charli?"

"She's fine," Bobby replied, his deep voice husky as if he'd been crying. He looked exhausted and the white gauze bandage on his forehead hid the nasty gash from where he'd banged it off the curb stop when he had moved to cover Charli's body with his own. "The doctor gave her a very mild sedative to help her rest," he explained. "The babies were – the babies are fine – they're OK but Dr. Hawthorne wants to keep Charli overnight for observation," he looked from his partner to his wife as if assuring himself she was still in the bed. "I – I don't know that I've ever been so scared in my life – I thought for sure -," he began but broke off as if saying the words aloud might somehow make them come true.

"Everything's alright, Bobby," Alex wanted to ease her partner's guilt. He had been through so much in his life, more than Alex was sure she would ever know, but he needed to know that he had done the right thing in this instance. "We're all safe – it's over and Charli's out of danger."

Even as Alex spoke, Charli shifted slightly, her eyes fluttering open before she whispered:

"Bobby?"

"I'm here, Chuck," he was on his feet in an instant and sitting on the edge of the bed. "It's OK," he assured her, brushing a strand of hair from her cheek. Alex moved forward, smiling at the younger woman:

"Hi Charli."

"Alex," Charli returned her smile. "Are you alright? I didn't get to see you after – everything happened so fast."

"I'm fine," Alex confirmed. "I just stopped in to check on you both before heading home."

"I wish they'd let me go home. I'm fine really." It was obvious that Mrs. Goren did not relish the thought of spending the night in the hospital.

"This is the best place for you tonight. Let the doctor keep an eye on you," Alex advised.

"I know," Charli admitted on a sigh. Looking at Bobby, she laid a hand on his chest and said: "Why don't you let Alex drop you home? You need to get some rest."

"I'm not going anywhere without you," Bobby stated in a tone that left no room for discussion.

"That's silly," Charli had never backed down from him and wasn't about to start now. "I'm too groggy to know if you're here or not. All I have to do is push a button for the nurse – Let Alex take you home."

"I **am** home," Bobby replied, uncaring that Alex would hear what he was saying. "My home is where you and our children are." Unseen by her friends, Alex smiled at her partner's words and nodded silently to herself. Charli said nothing, simply studied her husband's face before resting her hand on his stubbly cheek and gracing him with a beautiful, sleepy smile.

"I'll be happy to give you a ride, Bobby," Alex offered even though she knew what his response would be. Charli moved her hand back to the bed, shifting slightly into a more comfortable position.

"Thanks, Eames, but I'm not going anywhere," he stated over his shoulder.

"I'm going to head out then," Alex approached the bed and laid her hand on Charli's stomach, between the two boxes. "Take care of my godchildren," she smiled at Charli. "I'll stop by tomorrow, once you get home." Turning her attention to Bobby, she said: "Call me if you need anything. I'll let Ross know that you'll be taking a personal day tomorrow and then you can let him know from there."

"I – I'll walk you out," Bobby knew they needed to talk. He had to clear the air. Eames was his partner – he considered her one of his closest friends even though she didn't realize it. Leaning down, he kissed Charli's cheek. "I'll be right back," he told her.

Smiling sleepily up at him, she said:

"Take your time. I'm not going anywhere." She waved to Alex even as her eyelids drifted shut again.

The detectives walked just a few feet from the doorway of Charli's room and Alex knew Bobby was struggling with what he wanted to say. He rubbed the back of his neck as he always did when something troubled him.

"You don't have to -," Alex began at the same time Bobby said:

"Eames, I need to explain -." Both of them fell silent for a moment before Bobby began again. "I owe you an explanation about what happened."

"No, Bobby, you don't," Alex shook her head, a knowing smile on her lips.

"I had to make a decision – either way I risked one of you dying -," he continued on as if he hadn't heard her. "I just - I couldn't face losing her," his gaze strayed back into the room where Charli lay in the hospital bed. "I never knew I could love someone this much."

"I know," came the soft reply. "And I understand. Better than you maybe," she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"I don't get it," Bobby's own confusion was evident on his face. He was exhausted and worried, relieved that they were all safe and unable to give his partner his full attention, his thoughts on his wife just inside the room. "You could have died over the choice I made – You should be mad as hell right now."

"If you and Joe were in the same situation as Charli and I were – I know that beyond a shadow of a doubt, I'd have chosen Joe, Bobby – so I understand what you did. I would have done the same thing – So you don't owe me an explanation or an apology. I'm your partner – and your friend. That's not going to change anytime soon. Charli is your wife – she's the reason that you've gotten on with living. You have a family, Bobby – for the first time since I've known you, you're content with where you are and it's because of her," Alex looked past her partner and nodded towards the room where Charli rested.

"I never knew that I could be this happy," Bobby admitted quietly, almost as if embarrassed by the depth of his feelings.

"You deserve to be happy, Bobby – don't ever feel guilty or apologize to anyone for that," Alex smiled up at him. "Go on, get back in there and let me go home. I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Thank you," Bobby returned her smile and she saw the light of it reflected in his eyes. His smiles were coming easier these days. She'd noticed it since the first day that she'd learned he was the father of Charli's baby. He laid a hand on her arm. "I'll call you when they're discharging her." He turned and left her standing in the hallway.

Alex watched him return to Charli's bedside with a smile that told of her happiness for him. He had been searching a long time for what he now had. Something he hadn't been able to identify, even to himself. Bobby returned to the chair, dwarfing it as he sat down. Alex saw Charli smile at him and heard him chuckle at something his wife said. The sound drifted along the hallway and Alex turned to leave. He'd found what he was looking for – a home, a family – a safe haven for his heart.


End file.
